The Legend of Zelda: Eterna condena
by P.Midna
Summary: El cataclismo fue vencido, por fin luego de 100 años Hyrule vivía una época de paz y armonía, mas esta no duraría mucho, una antigua condena de tiempos inmemoriales se hará presente en el reino, definitivamente nunca habría paz, después de todo no existe la luz sin oscuridad.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Byrta caminaba lentamente por el desierto, esta última búsqueda por el preciado durián vivaz la había llevado muy lejos, -donde demonios estoy- se preguntó deteniendo el paso y observando a todos lados -ahora sí que la capitana se enojara conmigo- se dijo a sí misma acongojada, lanzó un suspiro y continuó caminando, esta vez con más prisa. El anochecer poco a poco se iba haciendo presente y Byrta se detuvo nuevamente para apreciar el ocaso, a lo lejos la luz del atardecer se posó sobre una extraña estructura -¿qué es eso?- se preguntó frunciendo el ceño para poder ver mejor, retomo el paso apresurado y avanzó curiosa, hacía años que recorría el desierto y estaba segura que jamás había visto esta estructura asomarse, a cada paso que daba esta crecía cada vez más, cuando finalmente llegó se detuvo asombrada, como si estuviera saliendo del suelo, la recibió una extraña y enorme cabeza humana hecha de piedra con una especie de serpiente sobre ella. Se acercó dubitativa admirando asombrada tal estructura, cuando estuvo cerca noto que había mas, removió un poco la arena observando cómo se desenterraba parte del cuello de esta extraña estatua, -por las diosas, tengo que avisar a la matriarca- se levantó rápidamente y partió rumbo de regreso, tenía que volver lo más rápido posible.


	2. Capítulo I

Capítulo I

Comenzaba a amanecer en el nuevo Hyrule y con ello la esperanza de la gente, poco a poco los monstruos que antes amenazaban a la población iban desapareciendo, extrañamente ya no renacen luego de una oscura noche de luna carmesí, los gigantes mecánicos ya no perseguían amenazantes destruyendo todo a su paso con sus potentes rayos, en cambio pasaron a formar parte de la chatarra repartida por todo el reino, a pesar de que nadie en el reino imaginaba que esto se debía al fin de una época oscura causada por el cataclismo, todos sin dudar, notaban que algo grande había ocurrido, provocando estos cambios esperanzadores.

Thade salió temprano de su casa rumbo a la entrada del pueblo para comenzar su labor de guardia, a pesar de ser tan temprano que apenas se veía asomarse la luz del sol, vio a lo lejos dos figuras caminando hacia el pueblo, algo inusual pues no se acostumbraba recorrer hyrule por las noches debido a los monstruos, siguió observando curioso para saber quiénes eran los valientes, cuando estuvieron más cerca, pudo notar la figura del muchacho ya conocido, no sé asombro, pues no era la primera vez que llegaba a tales horas de la mañana al pueblo, de inmediato vio que junto a él caminaba una muchacha muy bella y desconocida. Los saludos cordialmente cuando cruzaron la entrada al pueblo, llamando aún más su atención la peculiar vestimenta de la joven, un conjunto azul del mismo tono con el que había visto al joven algunas veces. Los siguió con la mirada un momento para luego mover la cabeza y retomar su labor.

Link guió a Zelda por una pequeña escalera ubicada a la derecha de la entrada del pueblo, siguió por entre medio de unas casas hasta llegar a un largo puente, en seguida apuro el paso para llegar antes a la puerta de la cabaña ubicada en el extremo de este.

-Bueno, esta es mi casa, no es muy grande pero es acogedora - Link abrió la puerta de su cabaña permitiendo que Zelda entrará primero, al ingresar la miró sonriente.

-Es hermosa- dijo mientras apreciaba cada rincón -me encanta-

Recorrió un poco el primer piso admirando las armas y escudos que adornaban las paredes, mientras Link acomodaba sus mochilas de viaje en la mesa de centro, Zelda alzó la mirada y contempló el segundo piso, subió la pequeña escalera, cuando llegó arriba su mirada se detuvo frente a una foto, no cualquiera, era aquella, la foto de los campeones, la única foto que tenía de todos sus amigos juntos, su semblante cambió, la tristeza por haberlos perdido le pesaba demasiado, con paso lento se acercó y tocó delicadamente la foto con su mano, las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar en sus ojos amenazando con salir, cuando sintió una mano fuerte en su hombro.

-No fue tu culpa, ninguno de ellos lo piensa-.

-¿Tú crees?- volteo a verlo con las lágrimas casi brotando de sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que sí, todos te admiran y están muy orgullosos de ti-.

La dulzura en la voz de Link la hizo sonreír, volteo nuevamente para ver la foto

-Si quieres la puedo quitar- interrumpió Link

-No, no te preocupes, me gusta verla-

Durante un momento todo quedó en silencio, Link noto que ella necesitaba este descargo, retrocedió lentamente y en silencio bajo la escalera, Zelda lo miro de reojo y agradeció en su mente por este momento a solas, en seguida su mirada volvió a la foto, poco a poco empezó a sentir paz, como si verlos aunque fuera una imagen le sirviera para aliviar su corazón, dejó liberar sus lágrimas descargando su dolor para luego limpiarlas delicadamente de su rostro con sus dedos, suspiró profundamente mientras cerraba sus ojos permaneciendo así por unos minutos, en seguida una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro, abrió sus ojos y agradeció a las diosas por tener la oportunidad de conocerlos.

Link por su parte salió de la cabaña y tomó a Epona de las riendas dirigiendola hacia el pequeño establo que tenía al lado de su casa, mientra la acomodaba el cansancio hacía presa de él, se apoyó un momento en su yegua para descansar y cerró los ojos, estaba a poco de quedarse dormido de pie cuando siente las hojas crujir, de inmediato despertó y vio a Zelda acercarse.

-¿Estas muy cansada?-

-Me parece que eres tú el cansado- dijo Zelda cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de lado.

-Yo estoy bien, te tengo una sorpresa-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es?-

-Ven, acompáñame-

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al puente, Zelda de inmediato dio la vuelta y lo siguió. Caminaron cruzando todo el pueblo hasta llegar a la salida de este, justo en frente de un camino muy empinado.

-¿Adónde me llevas?-

-Ya verás-

Continuaron por el camino, de repente Zelda se detuvo y lo miró con asombro.

-Por aquí era, ¡sí! ¡Por aquí se llega donde Prunia!- saltó de alegría al recordar a su vieja amiga.

-Aja, que bueno que lo recordaste, ven vamos rápido que te está esperando-

Tras esto ambos apuraron el paso, Zelda iba muy entusiasmada, los años presa en el castillo habían hecho que perdiera la memoria sobre algunas cosas. Cuando llegaron a la cima Link abrió la puerta y Zelda entró sonriente pero se detuvo al encontrar solo a una pequeña niña, ni rastro de la científica que recordaba.

-¡Zeldaa, cariño! Por fin estás aquí-

La pequeña niña saltó de su silla y corrió hacia un Zelda desconcertada.

-¿Porque me miras así?- se detuvo a pasos de ellos y preguntó ofendida -ah si que no le has dicho nada ¿eh?, un punto menos para ti chico- dijo cruzándose de brazo y mirando a Link con reproche.

-Lo siento- dijo agachando la cabeza

-¿Que está pasando aquí?-

Zelda miro confundida a Link y luego a la niña, quien se alejó un poco para buscar su silla, la tomó, se acercó con ella y se subió encima.

-Mucho mejor, Zeldita querida, soy yo ¡Prunia!, un experimento me dejo así, pero no te preocupes que ya encontré la cura y poco a poco estoy creciendo- dijo mientras extendía sus brazos como si estuviera esperando el abrazo de la chica, ella conservó sus ojos abiertos como plato, anonada, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Es una broma?-

-¿En serio eso me vas a decir?- Prunia bajo sus brazos ofendida.

-Zelda es verdad, ella es Prunia-

Como si la voz del chico fuera el remedio, Zelda salió de su trance, observó el lugar y luego a la pequeña niña, sus ojos no mentían, podía ser una niña pequeña pero vio en ellos a su fiel compañera de experimentos y estudios ancestrales.

-¡Ay Prunia, si eres tú!-

Las dos chicas se abrazaron alegremente, Link suspiro aliviado, lo único que faltaría es que ahora ella perdiera la memoria, en seguida los tres se sentaron en la mesa de centro y comenzaron a conversar, en realidad sólo Zelda y Prunia conversaban, pero para Link era un bonito y placentero momento para descansar.

Las horas pasaron y la noche cayó más rápido de lo que esperaban, las chicas aún tenían mucho que conversar, pero Prunia al notar la oscuridad de afuera, los apremió para que fueran a descansar, era evidente el cansancio de ambos en sus rostros sobretodo de Link ya que se había quedado dormido en la mesa.

-¿Dónde se están quedado? Podría armar unas camas aquí-

-No, no te preocupes Prunia, Link tiene una cabaña aquí en Hatelia-

-No me digas- dijo Prunia mirando pícara a un dormido Link -¿ah si que van a dormir juntitos?-

-¿Queeee? ¡no! Que cosas dices, ¡hay dos camas!- Zelda se ruborizo al instante.

-Jajajajajaja a mí no me engañas pequeña, ya vayan que no les quito mas tiempo-

-No sé a qué te refieres- dijo avergonzada.

-Si claro no sabes, chico ¡despierta ya!- movió bruscamente a Link.

-¿Ah? sí, estoy despierto-

Link se levantó rápidamente mientras Zelda lo miraba sonriente y soltaba una ligera carcajada. En seguida se despidieron de Prunia y retomaron su camino hacia la casa de Link. Zelda permaneció en silencio durante el camino, ya que seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho Prunia sobre dormir junto a Link, en su interior sabía que la idea le agradaba, pero una parte de ella se negaba rotundamente, después de todo Link nunca le había dado señales de que sintiera algo por ella. El camino a casa se les hizo corto, Zelda sumida en sus pensamientos y Link casi como un sonámbulo, cuando llegaron se despidieron el uno del otro y cansados durmieron como nunca.

Al día siguiente Zelda se despertó primero, estiró sus brazos y se levantó, abrió las cortinas y noto que el sol estaba justo por encima de ellos, por lo cual ya era cerca del mediodía, bajo las escaleras y vio a Link durmiendo plácidamente, en silencio volvió al segundo piso y entro al baño para arreglarse, una vez lista salió a recorrer el pueblo. Hace 100 años apenas era un pueblito con pocas casas, ahora noto como había crecido, ¡hasta un tienda de tinturas tenía! Se sentía feliz caminando, nadie la reconocía y a nadie le llamaba la atención, salvo a uno que otro chico. Cuando dio por terminado su paseo por el pueblo, pasó por la tienda de víveres para comprar alimentos, luego se dirigió a la casa. Entro y vio a Link aun dormido, dudo entre despertarlo y no, ya que creía esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que dormía de verdad, así que en silencio guardo los alimentos y tomó unos pocos para preparar comida, salió y comenzó a cocinar en la pequeña cacerola negra.

Link empezó a soñar con comida, lentamente sentía que su sueño se materializaba ya que sentía un agradable olor a comida hasta que por fin abrió los ojos, se estiró y se levantó, camino hasta poder mirar hacia el piso de arriba, como vio la cama vacía asumió que Zelda estaría afuera, tomó una camisa cualquiera que encontró entre sus cosas y salió sin esperar lo que tenía enfrente, Zelda estaba cocinando.

-No sabía que cocinabas- dijo un sorprendido Link.

-No cocino mucho la verdad- dijo apenada -solo he cocido un poco esta carne-

-Déjame ver-

Link soltó una risa comprensiva y se acercó a ella, observó la carne mientras la daba vuelta y se dispuso a aliñarla explicándole a Zelda como debía cocinarse y que debía echarle, ella lo miraba sin escucharlo, su sonrisa la volvía loca, sin darse cuenta y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a ruborizarse, verlo cocinar era excitante, poco a poco fue acercándose a él, Link quitó la vista de la carne para ponerla sobre ella, de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo ruborizada que estaba y de lo hermosa que se veía así, se quedaron mirando el uno al otro como hipnotizados durante un momento que fue preciado para ambos, pero como no todo dura para siempre fueron separados por el olor a comida quemada, Link la sacó de inmediato del fuego, gracias a las diosas solo un poco de la carne se quemó, y pudieron disfrutar, avergonzados y en silencio, del almuerzo. Una vez terminado, fue Link quien rompió el silencio.

-Y…. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?, es un lindo día-

-No sé si sea muy pronto, pero me gustaría visitar a las bestias divinas, quiero ver como siguen luego de todos estos años-

-Me parece bien, la más cercana es Ruta, podemos quedarnos con Impa si se nos hace tarde, no le molestara recibirnos de nuevo-

-Bien, entonces, pongámonos en marcha-

Zelda se levantó como si tuviera un resorte, la comida le había vuelto la energía a su cuerpo, en seguida entró a la casa para preparar sus cosas seguida por Link. Una vez listos emprendieron el camino no sin antes tomar un pequeño desvío a insistencia de Link. Llegaron pronto al rancho de Picos Gemelos, allí Link conversó con el encargado mientras Zelda jugaba con el perro, pronto lo vio acercarse con un hermoso caballo blanco, Zelda lo miró asombrada, era un ejemplar hermoso, cuando llegó a ella le pasó las riendas sonriente.

-Y aquí el ultimo regalo-

-¿Es… para mí?-

Link asintió, Zelda saltó de alegría y en un impulso lo abrazó fuertemente, Link se sorprendió un poco por el repentino acto de la chica, pero enseguida le respondió el abrazo. La yegua era blanca con cabellos dorados, muy parecida al antiguo caballo que Zelda solía tener. Link le explico donde la había encontrado y las historias que se contaban de ella, así que decidió domarla y guardarla para cuando ella regresara. Zelda alegre empezó a acomodar sus cosas en su nueva yegua mientras Link la miraba de reojo, verla tan alegre le encantaba, definitivamente haría lo que fuera por ella.

-¿Todo listo?-

-Sip, todo listo- aseguró la silla de Duquesa

-Vamos entonces-

Ambos emprendieron nuevamente el camino rumbo a los dominios zora. Iban a mitad de camino cuando a lo lejos se oyó un caballo que se acercaba a gran velocidad y una potente voz llamando a Link, quien detuvo a Epona y dio media vuelta.

-Adine ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Link, que bueno que te encontré, la matriarca necesita tu ayuda- dijo Adine mientras tiraba las tiendas de su caballo para detenerlo.

-¿Qué le pasó a Riju?-

Zelda noto la repentina preocupación de Link por la matriarca gerudo y no pudo evitar sentir celos de ello, ¿qué había pasado entre ellos en su ausencia?

-A ella nada, es Naboris, al parecer no se mueve, la matriarca me ha pedido que te llame porque tú eres el único que ha logrado entrar.

-Link tenemos que ir de inmediato- Zelda interrumpió preocupada.

Link asintió ante el comentario de Zelda y los tres azuzaron sus caballos en dirección al desierto gerudo.


	3. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

La capitana de la orgullosa tropa gerudo se dirigía solemnemente hacia su estancia de entrenamiento como lo hacía todos los días, desde que la bestia divina se había calmado se sentía más relajada y en paz, entrenaba a sus guerreras sin la presión de tener que enfrentar a un peligro tan grande como lo era Naboris, pero no por eso dejaba de ser rigurosa y estricta con el entrenamiento que brindaba a sus guerreras pues nunca se sabe cuándo otra amenaza vendría a alterar la paz encontrada hace tan poco. Al llegar a su estancia sagrada sonrió, pues sus guerreras ya se encontraban entrenando duramente, pero pronto este momento fue interrumpido abruptamente por una figura corriendo hacia ellas.

-¡Capitana, Capitanaaa!-

-¡¿Quién rayos grita así?!- dijo la capitana dándose la vuelta -¡Byrta!, ¿Dónde estabas esta vez?- miró frunciendo el ceño a la chica que llegaba.

Byrta se detuvo exhausta, mientras las demás gerudo detenían su entrenamiento para mirar la escena, tomó un poco de aire y habló.

-Capitana, tengo algo importante que informarle-

-Yo también tengo algo que informarte- tenía un tono serio que daba miedo a cualquiera -el castigo que te voy a poner por dejar tus labores, a la próxima no la cuentas Byrta te lo advierto-

-Perdóneme capitana, pero...-

-Nada de peros, voy a…-

-¡Vi algo amenazante!- interrumpió alzando la voz para llamar su atención, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que su interrupción no le gustó nada a la capitana y se encogió, agachando la mirada, la capitana la miro entre furiosa y curiosa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Amenazante? ¡EXPLICATE!-

-Emm… yo… ehh…-

-¿¡Vas a hablar o que!?-

-Al noroeste de aquí, muy lejos, iba caminando y vi una estructura gigante, como una estatua, nunca había visto algo así- escupió rápidamente cada palabra, tiesa como una tabla.

La capitana miro a Byrta y alzó una ceja, dudando totalmente de la historia, no era la primera vez que se iba al desierto y terminaba perdiéndose lo que le provocaba una reprimenda gigante de parte de ella, por eso creía que esta vez se estaba inventando historias para justificar su huida y evitar el regaño.

-No estés inventando historias Byrta, que el castigo te llegara igual- la capitana no se iba con rodeos.

-No capitana lo juro, admito que estaba buscando durian pero me topé con esto y….-

Se comenzó a notar preocupación en su voz, lo que fue captado por la capitana.

-Mmm bien, veré que hacer, vuelve a tus labores de inmediato o te hago limpiar la ciudadela entera como castigo- dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesta a ignorarla por completo y olvidar el mal rato.

-Capitana- insistió Byrta -lo que le digo es en serio-

La capitana oyó a Byrta muy asustada y seria, lo medito unos segundos y nuevamente se volvió hacia ella.

-A ver, Byrta- quedó en silencio un momento, dirigió su mirada al horizonte como si pensara cuidadosamente lo que diría a continuación, luego dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la chica -dime exactamente que viste-

Byrta suspiro aliviada y se preparó para contar con lujo de detalles lo sucedido y convencer a la capitana que lo que decía era serio.

-Usted sabe que he recorrido gran parte del desierto, he ido a zonas muy lejanas y esta era una de ellas, no conozco muy bien del todo el lugar pero la estructura que vi es enorme se veía desde kilómetros y seguramente se ve aunque sea un poco desde aquí-

-Continua-

Logro llamar su atención.

-Era como una estatua, una cabeza humana hecha de piedra tallada, con una serpiente adornando la cabeza, me acerque y note que estaba enterrada así que removí un poco la arena y vi que había más, seguramente está todo el resto del cuerpo enterrado-

La capitana se quedó inmóvil, pensativa, dudando si creía o no y si era algo tan importante como para molestar a la matriarca. Pasaron varios segundos cuando por fin se movió, les hizo un ademan a sus aprendices indicando que la esperaran y se dirigió a la sala real, con todo lo pasado últimamente seguramente la matriarca quería saber todo lo que pasaba, aunque fueran insignificantes. Las demás guerreras se quedaron viendo a la capitana irse, cuando desapareció de sus vistas se acercaron a Byrta curiosas y preocupadas para preguntar cada detalle de lo sucedido y no perderse de nada.

…...

Ya en la sala real la capitana se acercó a la matriarca, se detuvo pasos antes de llegar a ella e hizo una reverencia, luego comenzó a hablar.

-Matriarca, debo informarle algo que me ha confiado una de mis guerreras-

-Cuéntame que pasa-

-Byrta acaba de llegar del desierto comentando sobre una extraña estatua gigante que vio, dice que la vio al noroeste de aquí y afirma que jamás había visto algo así- Riju la miró incrédula -usted sabe cómo es ella, pasa días en el desierto y puede haber alucinado- dijo la capitana avergonzada, ¿porque le había creído a Byrta?, ahora quedaría como tonta con la matriarca.

Riju se acomodó en su asiento y lo medito un momento que pareció eterno, ¿era esto algo importante? ¿será una ruina más como las muchas que rodeaban el desierto?, era lo más probable, pero… si fuera así, ¿porque apareció ahora?, pocas gerudos conocían gran parte del desierto entre ellas estaba Byrta y Adine, su fiel cuidadora.

-Adine, ¿tú has visto algo parecido a lo que menciona?-

Adine lo pensó un momento

-No matriarca, la verdad jamás he visto alguna estatua gigante que no sean las siete heroínas-

Ante esta respuesta Riju se sintió más segura con la decisión que tomaría

-Bueno, haremos esto- se dirigió a la capitana -Byrta y otras guerreras elegidas por ti irán a ver esa misteriosa estructura, así sabremos qué tan cierto es el asunto-

-¿Está segura matriarca?- interrumpió Adine.

-Por supuesto, con todo lo que paso últimamente pretendo tener todo bajo mi control. Tienen permiso para partir hoy mismo si lo desean, ¿alguna pregunta?-

-No matriarca, todo claro. En seguida informare su decisión- hizo una reverencia y regreso.

Una vez fuera la capitana de la sala real Adine aprovechó para hablar con Riju.

-Matriarca, ¿cree que esto es algo importante?

-Mmm… no lo sé Adine, toda la tormenta que produjo Naboris pudo fácilmente haber desenterrado algo que ignorábamos, ahora tenemos que estar seguras de que es solo una estatua y no otra cosa-

-¿Otra cosa? ¿a qué se refiere?- preguntó curiosa Adine, a pesar de ser tan joven, Riju a veces la sorprendía, sabía muchas cosas que ella ignoraba.

-No lo sé, algo del pasado… mi madre siempre me contaba historias increíbles que según ella ocurrieron en un pasado remoto- poco a poco la voz alegre de Riju comenzó a teñirse de preocupación, lo cual fue notado por Adine.

-No se atormente matriarca, de seguro solo es una estatua más como las muchas que hay aquí en el desierto, nada serio-

-Si… es probable, gracias por intentar tranquilizarme Adine-

…...

Ya en el patio de entrenamiento la capitana juntó a sus guerreras y dio la noticia, Byrta estaba dispuesta a partir de inmediato aunque se encontraba exhausta, pero quería que todas vieran lo mismo que ella. Tres guerreras más se ofrecieron de voluntarias para acompañarla a pesar de que en su interior todas querían ir, pero temían a que fuera solo una alucinación de Byrta y terminarán perdiéndose en el desierto. Una vez listo el grupo, prepararon sus cosas y partieron al atardecer.

Pasaron dos días antes de que Byrta y las demás se vieran llegar a lo lejos, la capitana salió inmediatamente a encontrarlas a penas se enteró de su regreso, las cuatro venían exhaustas, la capitana apuro el paso para alcanzarlas, iba aliviada de que sus guerreras volvieran sanas y salvas pero cuando vio sus rostros, se preocupó de inmediato, comenzó a trotar hacia ellas para llegar lo antes posible

-¿Que paso?- pregunto acongojada, mirando uno a uno los rostros de las chicas.

-La vimos, capitana…-.

-Byrta tenía razón, es… enorme…-

La capitana miro a Byrta, esta le asintió, de inmediato el grupo siguió caminando rumbo a la ciudadela. Cuando llegaron se dirigieron rápidamente donde la matriarca para informar lo sucedido con detalles. Al enterarse Riju ordenó de inmediato un excavación, parte de la tropa gerudo se dirigiría al lugar para excavar la estructura junto con la famosa historiadora gerudo y otra parte se quedaría a cumplir sus labores de defensa de la ciudadela.

Una semana bastó para tener todo preparado, la tropa liderada por la capitana, estaba lista y dispuesta a salir, el rumor se había extendido por toda la ciudadela y todas, gerudos y turistas hablaban de ello. Partieron temprano por la mañana para llegar al lugar en la noche y comenzar el trabajo al día siguiente. Riju bendijo a las tropas y partieron. Miro como estas se alejaban, mientras una corazonada le indicaba que esto no sería una simple excavación.

Días después de la partida de la tropa, Riju se encontraba escribiendo en su diario, era la forma que tenía de contarle a su madre todas las dudas que guardaba en su interior. Cuando terminó, lo cerró lentamente y miró su equipaje, había insistido en ir ella misma a ver tal estructura ya que según decían las encomiendas que mandaba la capitana como reporte, era gigante, más grande que cualquier estatua que se había visto en el desierto. Pronto Adine apareció en la puerta de su habitación, indicando que estaba todo listo para la partida, Riju suspiro y se levantó dispuesta a encontrar lo que fuera que estaban excavando.

A lo lejos Riju comenzó a ver una extraña figura difusa, sin duda era parte de la extraña estatua que efectivamente, como había dicho Byrta, podía distinguirse a kilómetros, no podía creer como se había desenterrado tal estructura y nadie se había dado cuenta, de inmediato apuro a Morselia, a medida que se acercaba la estructura mostraba poco a poco su esplendor. Pasaron varias horas cuando por fin llegó a la zona de excavación, allí la miró asombrada, una mujer perfectamente tallada en piedra la recibía, la mirada de Riju la recorrió por completo, hipnotizada, por un momento todo a su alrededor se disolvió y solo estaba ella y la mujer esculpida, sus manos se posaban a cada lado de ella con la palma de la mano hacia el cielo, lo que le transmitía sentimientos extraños, permaneció así pensando en cómo había permanecido todos estos años bajo toneladas de arena sin que ninguna generación la haya descubierto. Una explosión la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar de esta y allí la vio, no era del todo una estatua, la explosión había roto una roca que tapaba, lo que al parecer, era una entrada.

-Diosas, no puedo creerlo- murmuró lentamente.

-Matriarca, ¿qué quiere que hagamos?- preguntó Adine inquieta ante este nuevo descubrimiento.

-Vamos a entrar- dijo sin titubeos.

-¿Está segura matriarca? No sabemos que hay ahí- interrumpió tímidamente la historiadora.

-Por eso mismo lo averiguaremos, esto está en nuestro territorio y pretendo saber qué es-

Dicho esto Riju comenzó a caminar decidida, los últimos acontecimientos le habían dado valor y seguridad ante los problemas, aunque estar frente a esta estructura le ponía los pelos de punta, desde que se enteró de esta extraña aparición un extraño sentimiento se había apoderado de ella. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta, alzó la mirada para contemplar una vez más y de cerca la imponente estructura, se armó de valor y entró. Adentro era majestuoso, pareciera que apenas había sido construido, ya que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, ni rastro del deterioro que debería tener una construcción que llevaba quizás cuántos años enterrada, justo al frente de la entrada una corta escalera llevaba a un lugar un poco más elevado en la misma estancia, a los lados de esta dos serpientes con escritos antiguos adornaban la estancia.

…...

En lo más profundo, alguien observaba a las visitantes.

-Así es, mocosa… entra...acércate…

…...

Riju, la historiadora y las gerudo que habían entrado con ellas miraban impresionadas la habitación, Adine por su parte solo echo un vistazo y de inmediato se posicionó en la puerta para estar pendiente de lo que sucedía tanto dentro como fuera de la estructura, fue así como percibió unos pasos acelerados que se acercaban, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar y vio a una guerrera aproximándose a ella desde el desierto.

Riju comenzó a subir la majestuosa escalera, hipnotizada por un extraño símbolo que parecía flotar en la estancia superior, era una especie de medallón color cobre con dos gotas alargadas, las cuales se encontraban casi formando un círculo.

…...

-Ya casi….

…...

Se acercó con la mirada fija en él, cuando estuvo cerca extendió su mano dispuesta a tocarlo, estaba casi rozándolo cuando es interrumpida por Adine.

-Matriarca, tenemos un problema-

-¿Que... que sucede Adine?- la yema de sus dedos rozó el medallón.

-Matriarca- insistió Adine quien noto la falta de atención que le ponía Riju -la bestia divina se ha detenido por completo-

-¿Cómo?- esto llamó su atención, de inmediato quitó su mano del medallón y miro extrañada a Adine.

-Así es, la gerudo encargada de cuidar la bestia me ha informado- dijo señalando a la enviada -debemos ir de inmediato-

-¿Que ha sucedido?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la enviada.

-No sabemos, matriarca. Estábamos vigilándola como ordeno cuando notamos que se detenía y se apagaba-

-Qué extraño… bien, vamos- dijo desganada caminando de vuelta a la puerta -un momento- se detuvo -Adine, necesito que vayas a buscar a Link, él es el único que puede entrar a la bestia, nosotras poco y nada podemos hacer desde afuera-

-Si matriarca, yo iré por el-

-Si mal no recuerdo tiene una casa en Hatelia, puede que esté allí descansando-

-No se preocupe, lo encontraré como sea-

-Gracias Adine, nos encontramos allí- dio la vuelta hacia la capitana -capitana, quiero que desentierren lo más que puedan por fuera, pero no entren más allá de esta sala sin mí-

-Entendido matriarca-

Riju dirigió una vez más su mirada al medallón para luego dar la vuelta y marcharse rumbo a la bestia divina.

…

-Ya está hecho, lo ha tocado-

-¡Pronto volveremos en gloria y majestad! Jijijiji-

…


	4. Capitulo III

Capítulo 3

Zelda observó maravillada la imponente bestia, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado no paraba deimpresionarle, como la primera vez, la perfecta tecnología ancestral, su estructura, su diseño y sobretodo la magia que habitaba en su interior, máquinas tan poderosas pero tan frágiles a la vez. Había pasado gran parte de sus últimos años estudiandola y podía decir que era casi un experta, aun así no podía negar que aquella noticia que le había dado la guardia gerudo la había asustado, se negaba rotundamente a pensar que no todo había acabado, que ese ser maligno seguía allí esperando espectante el momento de atacar, y ella no tendría herramientas para ayudar a detenerlo como lo había hecho antes, pues su poder se había ido y, aunque lo aceptó en su momento, ahora la sensación de incertidumbre del pasado volvían a su mente.

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada de la bestia y con ayuda de una escalera improvisada que tenían las guardias del lugar accedieron a ella. Era la primera vez que Zelda pisaba el interior de una, y si el exterior ya le maravillaba el interior término de deslumbrarla, era gigantesco y lleno de pasadizos y laberintos, por un momento se sintió paralizada ante este nuevo escenario pero la compañía de Link le devolvió la fuerza, admiraba a aquel chico que sin miedos ni reparos había superado no una sino cuatro bestias sin titubear. Al pensar en él una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, definitivamente se había ganado un espacio muy grande en su corazón.

Una vez dado el primer paso, recorrieron el interior hasta llegar a la terminal central, allí ambos se detuvieron de golpe, un espectáculo inusual estaba frente a ellos, pedazos grandes de hielo cubrían parte de la estructura de la terminal central incluido el tablero de esta, se miraron el uno al otro como buscando explicaciones en la mirada del otro, entonces Zelda tomo la tableta y se acercó lentamente a ella, Link comenzó a mirar alrededor buscando peligros, y al no encontrar nada pudo relajarse un poco. Zelda con la tableta sheikah en mano comenzó a analizarla, Link por su parte fue a recorrer los alrededores menos accesibles y llegó hasta cada terminal, cuando terminó volvió con Zelda.

-¿Encontraste algo extraño?- pregunto Zelda volteando a ver a su compañero quien aparecía en la estancia principal de la bestia.

-No, nada. las centrales están igual que la última vez que las vi, ninguna tiene hielo como esta-

-Mmm… que extraño, tiene que haber algo más- volvió la mirada a la tableta sheikah.

-Voy a hablar con Adine, quizás se le paso algún detalle-

-Aja-

Zelda apenas respondió ensimismada en la tableta, observaba detenidamente la estructura mientras la comparaba con los planos que tenía de ella en la tableta gracias a Link, estaba inspeccionando cuando detecto una pequeña abertura en la parte trasera, se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de esta y trato de mirar al interior, allí se podía distinguir como parte de la maquinaria interna de la terminal central estaba totalmente quemada, además se percató de unos pedazos de hielo dispersos dentro, con cuidado tomó uno de ellos y lo observó extrañada, en seguida subió su mirada hasta los pedazos de hielo más grandes que cubrían el exterior, y la evidente duda no pudo evitar aparecer en su mente ¿qué hacían pedazos de hielo en una estructura quemada por dentro?.

Link salió de la bestia a paso lento, pensando en alguna posible causa para esto, él conocía a las bestias literalmente de pies a cabeza, las había recorrido más de una vez y por eso le preocupaba esta situación completamente inusual, se suponía que desde la derrota de ganon ya no habría nada que pudiera afectar a las bestias… ¿o si?. Al salir vio a Adine quien lo esperaba impaciente afuera.

-¿Y, encontraron algo?-

-Nada, todo esta en perfecto estado- suspiro, se sentía desganado y desorientado- ¿no se te habrá pasado algún detalle Adine?-

-No hay mucho detalle, Link, la bestia dejó de funcionar de un momento a otro, se apago por completo, nuestras guardias no se acercan a ella más de lo debido, están aquí por si quieres preguntarles algo-

-Si, quizas ayude-

Adine notó el desconcierto de Link, de inmediato comenzó a preocuparse, la situación le era familiar, solo esperaba que la bestia no volviera a enloquecer ya que su pueblo aun curaba las heridas que aquella desgracia les había dejado. Como buena guardia que era de la matriarca dejó sus sentimientos de lado y tomó la situación con toda neutralidad.

-¡Chicas, vengan aquí!- les gritó a sus guardias que esperaban más lejos quienes acudieron de inmediato al llamado -cuentenle a Link como fue todo-.

-Bueno, simplemente se apago, dejo de brillar y de emitir esa energía que ella tenía, apenas lo vimos nos acercamos un poco para inspeccionar pero no notamos nada y de inmediato mandamos un aviso a la matriarca, se demoró un poco en llegar el aviso porque ella estaba muy lejos de la ciudadela.

-¿Y porque no está aquí ahora contigo?- preguntó Link mirando a Adine.

-La matriarca está ocupada, ya vendrá- se limitó a responder Adine.

Justo cuando Link iba a rebatir la escueta respuesta de Adine, Zelda hizo su aparición bajando de la bestia, al darse cuenta, Link fue hacia ella y le tendió la mano para que diera el último paso desde la bestia al suelo volviendo de inmediato con Adine y las guardias.

-Me gustaría hablar con su matriarca, si es que se puede- pidió tímidamente Zelda a la imponente guardia gerudo.

-Por supuesto, ella estará encantada de recibirlos, ya debe venir en camino, por el momento me debe informar a mi que ha encontrado-

-Bueno, la bestia parece en buen estado, no hay magia maligna en su interior que la este dominando…-

-¿Pero?- irrumpió impaciente Adine

-Pero… la central está destruida por dentro, como si algo hubiera quemado el interior y...

-¿Está quemada?- pregunto Link incrédulo interrumpiendo sin querer.

-Aja, hay varias piezas quemadas, por eso se apagó tan de repente, pude verlo a través de una ruptura que tiene en la parte de atrás.

-¿Que podría haberlo quemado?- le preguntó Link .

-Una simple falla de máquina, eso debe ser- decreto Adine.

-Estas máquinas no fallan, la tecnología de la que están hechas no permi...

-Son máquinas, le aseguro que pueden fallar- interrumpió Adine bruscamente a la princesa -llamare a alguien para que la revise-.

Zelda iba a protestar cuando las guardias anunciaron la llegada de la matriarca, con un ademán Adine les indica que vayan a recibirla, Riju bajo de Morselia y se acercó al grupo, el viento del desierto agitaba su falda y su largo cabello rojizo, Zelda al verla sintió una extraña sensación, atribuyendola al recuerdo de Urbosa, pues a pesar de que Riju era mucho menor en edad y mucho menos fuerte físicamente que Urbosa ambas tenían la misma mirada fiera y valiente de una matriarca gerudo.

-Disculpen mi demora- dijo Riju mirando a cada uno de los que estaban allí -creo que no nos han presentado adecuadamente, soy Riju, matriarca gerudo- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia presente.

-Un placer Riju, yo soy Zelda- respondió amablemente.

-No debes ser tan simple conmigo, yo se que eres la princesa de Hyrule, se muy bienvenida a mis tierras- haciendo un ademán saludo como corresponde a la princesa de todo el reino, al terminar cambió su mirada hacia el chico -Hola Link- lo saludo con una sonrisa que fue percibida por Zelda.

-Hola Riju- contesto con su característica sonrisa, a pesar de que Zelda conocía la amabilidad de Link con todos no pudo evitar molestarse por la cercanía que tenían ambos, después de todo ella había estado ausente mucho tiempo y Riju, bueno, Riju era muy hermosa.

-¿Y bien, qué ha pasado?- preguntó la matriarca mirando a los tres presentes.

-Una falla de la máquina, la central se ha quemado, por eso se apago de manera tan repentina, mandare a que la revisen- contestó sin titubeos la guardia.

-¿Es eso nada más?- preguntó Riju mirando a Adine primero y luego a Link y a Zelda.

-La maquina esta bien, las centrales también, todo parece en orden, claro menos la zona quemada de la terminal central- respondió Link.

-¿Estás muy seguro? mira que confio en tu palabra- le dirigió una sonrisa a Link, a lo que este respondió sonriendo sonrojado.

Zelda se enfureció en su interior, la cercanía que tenían estos dos le llenaba de celos.

-Estas máquinas no fallan- su voz fue dura y asertiva -la tecnología sheikah es casi perfecta y su magia solo puede fallar si hay otra que le hace frente, no fallan porque si-.

Adine miró desconcertada a Zelda, a pesar de saber que ella era la princesa de todo hyrule para ella solo era una niña aparecida que se estaba atreviendo a cuestionarla a ella y hablarle fuerte a su matriarca.

Riju sin darle importancia al tono de voz de Zelda meditó durante unos segundos las palabras de la princesa, su mirada estaba fija en la de ella. Zelda en su interior pensaba que Riju la desafiaba con la mirada por hablarle asi en frente de Link, más estaba equivocada por completo, pues Riju la miraba descolocada, se tomaba sus palabras muy serio, pues sin conocerla respetaba mucho a la princesa pues había luchado lado a lado con Urbosa a quien admiraba profundamente. Pensaba detenidamente en cada una de sus palabras ¨su magia solo puede fallar si hay otra que le hace frente¨, pasó del desconcierto a la extrema preocupación, bajo la mirada lentamente hacia su mano, recordando aquel medallón y casi pudo sentir la misma energía que aquel momento.

Zelda observó a Riju bajar la mirada, de inmediato se arrepintió de haber sido tan impulsiva, no era la primera vez que actuaba antes de pensar.

-Emm… tambien encontre esto, estaba dentro repartido por la superficie quemada- dijo zelda mostrándole a los presentes el pedazo de hielo -y por toda la superficie externa también habían pero eran pedazos mucho más grandes-.

Riju miro extrañada el hielo.

-¿Esto estaba dentro?-

-Así es, en la zona quemada, encontré varios pedazos más repartidos por el interior-

-¿Porque no nos lo había dicho antes?- preguntó Adine molesta.

-No me habian dado tiempo- contesto igual de brusca Zelda aunque todavía un poco intimidada por la guardia.

-¿Que hace hielo en una zona quemada?- pregunto Riju mirando el pedazo.

-Me pregunté lo mismo cuando lo vi- contestó Zelda aliviada de que alguien por fin le diera importancia a lo que debía.

-Entonces algo tuvo que haber quemado o congelado la terminal central- dijo Adine ya frustrada.

-O alguien…- interrumpió Link dejando en blanco a las tres mujeres.

-¿Como que alguien, a que te refieres?- preguntó inquieta Adine.

-Es imposible que la central fallara ¿no?- preguntó mirando a Zelda quien asintió -entonces puede ser que alguien entrara y quemará la terminal-

-Es una posibilidad- dijo Zelda pensativa.

-Imposible, mis guardias tienen ojos en todas partes, nadie se les pasa-

-¿Entonces?-

Momento de silencio, cada uno de los presentes pensaba alguna manera en que esto pudo haber sucedido, la máquina no pudo haber fallado sola, no pudo haberse infiltrado alguien, entonces, ¿que había pasado?, Riju sentía en su interior que tenía la respuesta y era hora de hacerla saber.

Link estaba igual de desconcertado, la situación era un poco más complicada de lo que pensaba, confundido comenzó a admirar hyrule, desde esa colina la vista era hermosa, pero a pesar de eso el castillo fue quien llamó su atención, agudizó su vista y en seguida dirigió su mirada a tres puntos lejanos de hyrule terminando con la vista fija en la bestia Vah Naboris, comprobada su teoría dio aviso.

-Zelda…- la llamó Link -mira- dijo apuntando a lo lejos, en dirección al castillo -las demás bestias también dejaron de apuntar al castillo-.

Zelda hizo caso a Link y dirigió la vista a donde este le indicaba.

-No puede ser, ¿habrán fallado tambien las demas bestias?¿Cómo es posible?-

-No te preocupes quizás ahora que nadie las maneja solo se apagaron- dijo Link tratando de tranquilizar a Zelda.

-No, no creo, algo les sucedió- se comenzó a notar el nerviosismo de Zelda.

Adine miro a Riju, quien tenía la mirada fija en sus manos.

-¿Todo bien, matriarca?-

-Magia contra magia ¿verdad?- dijo Riju levantando la vista.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Link extrañado, Riju no era una persona de indirectas.

-La magia solo se puede combatir con más magia, ¿verdad princesa?- su voz era débil.

-Ehh… si- miro a Link igual de extrañada -así es, ¿porque, que pasa?-

-¿Matriarca?- pregunto Adine preocupada.

Riju volvió a bajar la mirada hacia sus manos, recordando el medallón.

-Hay algo que no les he dicho-


	5. Capitulo IV

Capítulo IV

-¿Te refieres a… un templo?- pregunto Zelda totalmente confundida, lo que menos esperaba era esa revelación por parte de Riju, si bien sabía que en hyrule se esconden muchos secretos encontrar ruinas siempre era un acontecimiento pues desde pequeña le habían enseñado que con el descubrimiento y excavación de las bestias divinas ya se conocía gran parte de la historia antigua de hyrule, lo que no sabía era lo equivocada que estaba, pues estaba a punto de descubrir que su mundo solo era la punta del iceberg y que se desconocía aún gran parte de la verdadera historia de su pueblo.

-Si, exacto, como les decía al principio pensamos que era simplemente una estatua decorativa pero, bueno, encontramos ese templo dentro- Riju hizo una pausa, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas antes de continuar -Allí dentro… no se como explicarles, pero sentí algo, una energía o magia no se, y fue más fuerte cuando vi ese medallón, por eso creo que la bestia se apagó-

-Matriarca ¿usted está segura de esto? No debemos basarnos en suposiciones- pregunto Adine con voz suave.

-No Adine, estoy segura, muy segura de lo que sentí- dijo Riju angustiada, necesitaba que le creyeran.

-Tiene sentido, tiene mucho sentido- dijo Zelda pensativa -Esos templos siempre rinden culto a algo y están llenos de energía de los fieles- dijo comenzando a emocionarse.

-¿Encontraron a alguien dentro? ¿Monstruos?- preguntó Link.

-No nada, está vacío, se nota que es una ruina tardamos días en desenterrarlo- contestó rápidamente Riju.

-Cómo es posible que no se haya visto antes, recorrí kilómetros del desierto y jamás vi nada parecido- respondió Link pensativo.

-Creemos que la tormenta que provocó Vah Naboris ayudó a enterrarla todavía más- afirmó Adine.

-Tenemos que ir para allá- dijo Link

-Sí, definitivamente, debemos investigar- afirmó Zelda.

-Nuestra historiadora y parte de mi guardia se quedaron alla, si ya terminamos el trabajo aquí en la bestia partamos de inmediato-

Riju en seguida dio media vuelta dispuesta a partir, de inmediato fue seguida por los demás presentes. El camino a pesar de ser largo se les hizo muy corto, cada uno pensaba sobre el asunto en sus mentes, Zelda se debatía entre la preocupación y la emoción por un nuevo descubrimiento histórico, Link por su parte no sabía qué creer, se sentía frustrado y agotado, solo esperaba que esto no fuera nada grave pues no toleraría ver en peligro a Zelda de nuevo, y Riju solo pensaba en el medallón, algo en él le decía que era una reliquia muy importante no solo para ella, sino que también para su pueblo.

A unos cuantos metros antes de llegar ya podía verse la estructura por completo, Link alzó la vista a la imponente estatua, de inmediato sus ojos se posaron en la curiosa entrada, como si esta lo invitara a entrar, una sensación extraña comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, era una mezcla de miedo, asombro y… familiaridad.

-Es hermosa- dijo Zelda sacando a Link de su trance quien solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Tal y como había dicho Riju, una gran cantidad de gerudos estaban allí, desenterrando una que otra cosa y vigilando los alrededores.

Apenas llegaron a la entrada bajaron de sus morsas y Riju los condujo al interior, ya dentro Zelda sonreía de emoción, se sentía como una niña en una tienda de dulces, Link por su parte comenzó a recorrer lentamente mirando cada detalle de la estancia, la misma sensación extraña que ya había tenido afuera volvía a recorrer su cuerpo, su mirada no tardó en posarse en aquel medallón, con cuidado se acercó a el, se detuvo a pocos centímetros con la mirada fija, en ese momento miles de imágenes comenzaron a aparecer de manera fugaz en su mente, en ellas veía otras salas que tenían el mismo diseño que en la que estaba pero diferentes a la vez, con otras formas y estructuras, salas que nunca había visto en su vida pero que asumia eran del mismo templo por el diseño. Miro a un lado, a la derecha un gran bloque gris impedía el paso "Por allí se puede pasar" pensó, rápidamente quitó la vista pues no pudo tolerar esas imágenes fugaces que llenaban su mente, imágenes que desconocía por completo, Riju se acercó hacia Link y se detuvo junto a él.

-¿Es hermoso no crees?- su mirada estaba fija en aquel medallón. -Cuando entré aquí la primera vez no pude evitar sentir que ya habia estado aqui…-

Link se quedó pensativo, era justamente eso mismo lo que sentía, la extraña sensación de que había sido presa desde que vio a lo lejos el templo y por mucho que le diera vueltas al asunto no podía comprender porque se sentía así.

-Yo también…- admitió lento y despacio casi susurrando.

Riju logro escucharlo y lo miro seria, estaba a punto de hablar cuando decidió callar y volver la mirada al medallón, quedando ambos contemplado ensimismados aquella reliquia.

…...

-Mira hermana quien volvió-

-¿Quien? ¡Ah! Esa mocosa-

-No debemos dejar que toque el medallón-

-Viene acompañada, hermana, ¿no es ese…?-

-No claro que no, no hables tonteras hermana. Ahora concentrémonos en lo nuestro-

Alzaron sus manos y con su poderosa magia hicieron aparecer un grupo enorme de monstruos, los más temibles de todo Hyrule.

-Fieles súbditos, quiero que eliminen a la matriarca gerudo y a todos quienes la acompañen, ¡Vayan por ellos!-

En seguida los monstruos dieron media vuelta y partieron a cumplir las órdenes de sus nuevos amos.

-Jijijiji, de esta no se salvan-

…...

Zelda observaba las extrañas escrituras inscritas en las serpientes, sabia que habian muchas lenguas antiguas y gracias a Impa conocía varias pero esta definitivamente jamas la habia visto.

-¿Usted conoce estas letras?- se dirigió hacia la historiadora.

-Lamentablemente no, deben ser escrituras muy antiguas, las últimas de las que tenemos registro es de hace unos 10100 años más o menos, concuerda con el tiempo que fueron creadas las bestias divinas-

-Entonces, ¿estas escrituras son de hace más de 10100 años?-

-Así es…- respondió emocionada la historiadora.

-No puedo creerlo… tenemos el primer registro de una civilización mucho antes de la nuestra- dijo Zelda con mucho entusiasmo, observo cada detalle con sumo cuidado, tomando registro de cada cosa que creyera importante con la tableta sheikah, a pesar del tiempo que estimaba que había estado enterrada todo dentro se conservaba en perfecto estado.

Mientras Zelda seguía conversando con la historiadora y Adine, Link y Riju bajaron la pequeña escalera en dirección a ellas. Zelda al percatarse dio vuelta hacia ellos.

-Tengo registro de todo, debemos ir con Impa, quizás ella sepa lo que dice aquí-

-Sí- dijo Link asintiendo con la cabeza, aun pensativo por la situación con el medallón -vamos-

-¡MATRIARCA!- se escuchó un grito proveniente del exterior del templo, en seguida una gerudo entró corriendo completamente agitada, todos los presentes voltearon la vista hacia ella.

-¿Que pasa porque esos gritos?- preguntó Adine.

-Centaleones, un ejercito de ellos viene muy cerca, ¡ya casi están aquí!-

Apenas terminó la frase, un grupo de centaleones entro de golpe al templo mientras el resto del ejército se quedaba afuera peleando con las guardias gerudos, Adine de inmediato sacó la espada y les hizo frente.

-¡VALLANSE!- les gritó Link a Zelda y Riju mientras desenvainó su espada y corrió hacia los centaleones junto a Adine.

De inmediato se sintió una gran explosión que venía de los interiores del templo, seguido de un fuerte temblor el cual ocasionó la caída de una que otra piedra en la sala principal, Riju asustada comenzó a buscar por donde salir, ya que la entrada era todo un campo de batalla y no podrían salir por ahí sin toparse con un centaleon, de repente como iluminado por la diosa Riju divisó una abertura al costado del templo la cual seguramente se había abierto debido a la explosión.

-Princesa, venga por acá- dijo Riju rápidamente.

Ambas salieron corriendo de inmediato hacia la salida improvisada cuando se escucharon varias explosiones más que las hizo detenerse y cubrirse pues comenzaron a caer mas y mas pedazos de piedras, cuando los temblores se detuvieron, lograron descubrirse y atónitas contemplaron el nuevo escenario, como traído del infierno, el templo estaba envuelto en llamas y un nuevo derrumbe había tapado por completo la salida de las chicas, dejándolas en medio de un campo de batalla que se derrumbaba y además ardía en fuego, en seguida se miraron y fue solo eso necesario para que ambas entendieran que debían salir por la entrada principal como fuera, decididas corrieron juntas esquivando centaleones y guerreras, cuando por fin lograron salir, después de muchos empujones y caídas, Zelda se detuvo de golpe ya que una mano de la estatua cayó justo en frente de ella y junto a esta un cofre que por el fuerte golpe se abrió dejando ver un reluciente escudo rojo, Zelda lo quedo viendo paralizada, un paso más y habría quedado aplastada.

-¡Espera!- gritó Riju sacando a Zelda del trance -¡el medallón!-

Rápidamente dio media vuelta y partió corriendo hacia dentro del templo esquivando nuevamente y con gran agilidad cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino, llegó velozmente y acercó su mano para tomarlo, a lo lejos, las hermanas quienes reían malévolamente vieron a la chica amenazando su plan.

-¡NO!, ¡NO TE LO LLEVARÁS!- con una poderosa magia envió un hechizo de hielo a la joven gerudo.

Zelda vio todo en cámara lenta, la matriarca corría velozmente hacia dentro mientras muy cerca de ella pero en altura flotaban dos mujeres terriblemente feas, un impulso la hizo tomar el escudo que había caído y correr en defensa de Riju, le quedaban pocos metros para llegar cuando una de las mujeres alzó su mano y lanzó un hechizo de hielo hacia Riju, Zelda corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tomó el escudo como le había enseñado Link y se interpuso entre Riju y el hechizo rogando por que el escudo resistiera, pero como un milagro, la magia de la hechicera rebotó en este y se devolvió hacia su autora, las hermanas, provocando que salieran expulsadas volando lejos del lugar.

Justo entonces la mano de Riju tocó el medallón, en seguida una luz blanca inundó todo el alrededor provocando que todos los presentes, incluido los centaleones, quedarán cegados por la brillante luz la cual, a los pocos segundos, se desintegró por completo. Zelda escuchó un golpe y abrió los ojos aún cegada, Riju estaba desmayada en el suelo y el medallón había desaparecido.

-¿Riju?- dijo agachándose a su lado angustiada -Riju necesito que te levantes- el fuego y el derrumbe estaban a punto de dejarlas enterradas. Zelda no sabia que hacer, con todas sus fuerzas levantó a la chica del suelo y corrió hacia la entrada, una gerudo las vio salir corriendo y decidida fue hacia ellas para ayudarlas pero en medio del camino un centaleon apareció cortándole el paso, la chica desenvaino su espada dispuesta a pelear, el centaleon dio el primer golpe pero este fue detenido por Adine, quien apareció para hacerle frente.

-¡Ve a ayudarlas, yo lo detengo!- gritó con fuerza.

-¡Si Adine!- respondió fuerte y decidida y partió corriendo a socorrer a su matriarca y a la princesa.

La gerudo llegó como caída del cielo, tomó a Riju y junto a Zelda partieron corriendo hacia las morsas que estaban detenidas varios metros lejos del templo, Zelda volteo unos segundo observando el campo de batalla antes de seguir, desesperada buscaba a alguien, cuando lo localizó peleando sano y salvo continuó siguiendo a la gerudo, comúnmente correr en la arena habría cansado de inmediato a Zelda pero hoy como nunca corría como si esta no existiera. Llegaron a las morsas y montaron alejándose sin parar hasta que estuvieron a salvo en la ciudadela gerudo. Bajaron rápidamente y llevaron a Riju donde la curandera, quien veía todos los problemas de salud de las gerudo. Ella y un par de chicas más, quienes eran sus ayudantes, llevaron a la matriarca a una sala lejos de la entrada para monitorearla mejor, mientras Zelda y la gerudo que las acompañó se quedaron afuera impacientes a la espera de los resultados. Pasaron varios minutos que se les hizo eterno, Zelda ya estaba al borde de la desesperación cuando por fin salió la curandera a su encuentro.

-La matriarca estará bien, solo ha tenido un desmayo y esperamos que pronto se recupere-

-Gracias al cielo- respiro Zelda aliviada.

En seguida la curandera volvió al interior del edificio mientras Zelda y la chica, más relajadas por la noticia, salían a la calle para tomar aire, una oscuridad las recibió junto con el aire invernal típico del desierto, la noche ya se había hecho presente.

-Princesa, será mejor que usted también vaya a descansar-

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien, me quedaré aquí- dijo sentándose en una banca pegada a la pared a una lado de edificio.

-Esta bien, cuando quiera puede avisarme para que le muestre la sala de invitados de la matriarca- Zelda le sonrió débilmente y asintió -Ire a hacer guardia- dicho esto la chica dio media vuelta y se fue dejando sola a Zelda, cansada apoyó su cabeza en la pared con sus ojos puestos en el cielo estrellado.

-¿Qué está pasando?- susurro.

…...

El campo de batalla se veía feroz, estaba cubierto por completo de cuerpos de centaleones y gerudos derrotadas, Adine resoplo frustrada, odiaba ver a sus guerreras derrotadas, Link se acerco cansado hacia ella y volteo la mirada hacia el campo, recorriendolo poco a poco con pesar, en seguida su semblante cambió y comenzó a mirar a los alrededores desesperado buscando algo.

-Tranquilizate, la princesa y la matriarca están a salvo, una de mis guardias se las llevó lejos- afirmó Adine como adivinando el pensamiento de Link.

Resopló aliviado.

-Nunca habían aparecido centaleones en el desierto- dijo desconcertado.

-Desde que encontramos ese maldito templo todo ha ido de mal en peor- Adine tiró su espada a un lado, completamente frustrada.

-Sea lo que sea que esta pasando lo averiguaremos, y lo detendré- dijo Link guardando su espada y su escudo con una mirada decidida.

-Que así sea chico- contestó Adine más esperanzada, ella era testigo de las capacidades del héroe -que así sea-.

…...

Riju abrió los ojos confundida, veía todo borroso, pero logró distinguir que estaba en una habitación completamente blanca, poco a poco su vista comenzó a agudizarse y pudo observarla, allí en frente de ella una hermosa mujer la miraba sonriente, Riju la recorrió con la mirada comenzando por los pies, cuando llego hasta su rostro su cara cambio a una de completo asombro abriendo lentamente su boca.

-Bienvenida, Riju-


	6. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

Riju abrió los ojos "Ay mi cabeza" pensó poniendo una mano en la parte adolorida "¿Donde estoy?", miro alrededor, solo veía blanco y más blanco, se levantó un poco hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir, en seguida su vista se agudizó y pudo distinguir una silueta frente a ella "¿Que?, ¿Quién demo…?" su pensamiento se detuvo apenas la vio claramente, una hermosa mujer, al parecer gerudo por su vestimenta y cabello largo y rojizo, estaba de pie observándola mientras sonreía, sus manos estaban cómodamente apoyadas en su cadera.

-Bienvenida, Riju-

Riju la miraba boquiabierta de asombro.

-Se que esto te debe parecer desconcertante, tomate tu tiempo-

-Eh… ¿Que hago a...?, ¿Quien eres?- dijo nerviosa y confundida -Yo… no entiendo nada..-

-Soy Nabooru, sabia del espíritu y líder del templo que acaba de colapsar- dijo en un tono juguetón.

-¡¿Que eres quien?!- gritó Riju incrédula.

Como buena descendiente de la realeza gerudo conocía muy bien la leyenda de Nabooru, la primera líder gerudo mujer quien había tenido un importante papel en una batalla legendaria hace milenios, pero para ella eran solo cuentos para niños, leyendas que se contaban, pues los relatos eran muy antiguos, incluso más que los relatos de las bestias divinas por lo que jamás se imaginó que alguna palabra de aquella leyenda fuera real más que el tributo que le habían hecho a aquella mujer legendaria al ponerle Naboris a su bestia.

-No… puedo creerlo- dijo con los ojos abiertos como plato -¿Estoy soñando verdad?-

-No Riju, mira déjame que te explique-

-¡No!, ya se, ¿Estoy muerta?- le pregunto a la chica que tenía enfrente -si estoy muerta y…- dijo Riju para sí misma intentando autoexplicarse la situación.

-Ya Riju, cálmate, no estás muerta, solo estas en coma-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Tocaste el medallón y la profecia se cumplio, tu eres mi heredera al puesto de sabia y estas aquí para conocer la verdadera historia de tu pueblo, después de todo una sabia no puede pecar de ignorante ¿verdad?- dijo divertida.

Riju alzó una ceja confundida, quería decir tantas cosas a la vez pero no podía articular ni una sola palabra, la situación le parecía insólita, no sabía si era un sueño, si era realidad, si estaba muerta o viva, su mente funcionaba a mil por hora, cerró los ojos, Nabooru notó el desconcierto de su heredera y la dejó un momento para que lo asimilara, luego continuó su explicación.

-Riju, aquella sensación que sentiste en el templo lo explica todo, sentiste una conexión con el y con el medallón porque te pertenecen, bueno ahora te pertenecen las ruinas del templo- dijo poniendo un dedo pensativo en su barbilla -pero bueno, son cosas que pasan-

-Dejame… entender- dijo Riju más tranquila y poniéndose de pie -tu, existes o… existias… entonces… las leyendas…-

-Nada de leyenda tienen- interrumpió Nabooru.

-¡Por la diosa!- dijo Riju mirando al horizonte y poniendo una mano en su frente.

-El pueblo entero de Hyrule a olvidado parte fundamental de su historia, y es por eso que no han podido detener al mal que los agobia-

-¿Como que no?- pregunto confundida -Ganon está derrotado-

-¿Lo está?- pregunto -¿Tu sabes quien es realmente Ganon?-

Riju la miró confusa y asustada, negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces prepárate y ponte cómoda, estás a punto de conocer la verdadera historia de Ganon-

.…...

Zelda despertó sobresaltada, se había quedado dormida en la banca, se levantó lentamente pues sentía un dolor en su espalda y cuello, ya sentada más derecha, se estiró hasta sentirse ligera y se levantó por completo, confundida por la hora que debía ser miro al cielo y noto que el sol apenas se alzaba tímidamente en este, ya era de mañana. Entró a la sala donde había dejado a Riju con la curandera, sorprendida se dio cuenta que no había nadie "que extraño, ¿habrán ido a otro lugar?" pensó mientras volvía a la calle de la banca. Salió a la calle principal de la ciudadela dispuesta a buscar a la chica gerudo entre la multitud, comenzó a caminar cuando vio en la entrada de la ciudadela a Adine con sus guardias, venían cansadas y sucias, las manchas de sangre en sus ropas ya se había secado y ahora eran manchones cafés, venían cabizbajas ya que el agotamiento hacía presa de ellas y la pérdida de sus compañeras le bajaba aún más la moral. Zelda les sonrió a lo lejos y se acercó.

-¿Como esta la matriarca?- pregunto Adine una vez estuvo frente a Zelda.

-La curandera dijo que solo era un desmayo, pronto despertara- dijo Zelda tranquilizandola.

-Me alegro- suspiro aliviada -chicas vayan a descansar- dijo dirigiéndose a sus guerreras quienes de inmediato obedecieron -¿Y usted princesa, como esta?-

-Estoy bien, solo unos pocos rasguños-

-Que bueno- hizo una pausa -venga conmigo-

En seguida caminó en dirección hacia el palacio real seguida de Zelda, subieron la larga escalera hasta la sala principal donde estaba el trono de Riju, allí dobló hacia la derecha y volvió a subir una escalera que daba al exterior, al final de esta las esperaba la pieza de la matriarca, Adine entro y sorpresivamente para Zelda la curandera se encontraba allí con Riju acostada en su cama aun desmayada, Zelda vio la escena confundida ¿cuando paso esto?¨se preguntó en su mente, y suponiendo que Adine querría hablar con la curandera dio media vuelta y se quedó allí admirando la vista, el desierto era un lugar maravilloso que pocos apreciaban, estaba concentrada en aquello cuando vio a un pequeño punto que se movía alrededor de la ciudadela, Zelda intrigada entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor pero solo pudo distinguir como aquel punto se transformaba en una silueta que saltaba ágilmente una pared que daba a un callejón y se movía cautelosa en dirección al palacio. Zelda bajo por la misma escalera por la que había subido llegando nuevamente a la sala principal, allí vio una escalera a la derecha que bajaba, fue por ahí llegando hasta la sala de entrenamiento de las gerudo que estaba vacío, ya que las chicas se habían ido a descansar, comenzó a mirar a los alrededores buscando, pues estaba segura que la silueta había saltado por ahí cerca y vendría en esa dirección, cuando, efectivamente, vio a la silueta entrar, apenas pudo distinguir quien era una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y corrió alegre hacia el.

-¡Link!, estaba preocupada- dijo abrazandolo -¿Estas bien?- deshizo el abrazo y comenzó a mirarlo tal como si fuera una madre.

-Estoy bien, tranquila- sonrió con ternura ante la actitud de Zelda -Me alegro de que estés aquí sana y salva-

Zelda se sonrojó y volvió a abrazarlo siendo esta vez correspondido el abrazo, permanecieron así unos segundos que Zelda no quería no acabarán, había pasado por un momento muy estresante y para ella no había mejor remedio que sentirlo cerca, Link por su parte se sentía aliviado de que ella estaba bien, haría lo que fuera y pelearía con quien sea para verla a salvo. Poco a poco el abrazo fue con más fuerza y cariño, Link comenzo a acariciar el largo y rubio cabello de su princesa hasta que ella lentamente se echó hacia atrás dejando sus rostros frente a frente, se miraron a los ojos, hechizados el uno con el otro.

-¿Interrumpo?- interrumpió Adine.

Los chicos sobresaltados y sonrojados deshicieron el abrazo. Adine soltó una suave risa.

-¿Se te hizo muy difícil saltar los muros?- pregunto.

-No, para nada, todo bien- contestó Link aun sonrojado y con la mirada baja.

-¿Los muros?- pregunto Zelda -¡Ah! cierto, había olvidado que las gerudo no admiten hombres, pobrecito ¿tuviste que saltar muros cada vez que querías entrar?- dijo mirando conmovida a Link.

-Eh… si… claro… saltaba los muros… - mintió Link, jamás admitiría que tuvo que vestirse de mujer para entrar, mucho menos a Zelda.

Adine lo miró divertida y rió para sus adentros.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Zelda confundida por la repentina risa de Adine.

-Nada, no pasa nada- dijo Link mirando con reproche a Adine y haciéndole un gesto de que se callara cuando Zelda no lo miraba -¿Como esta Riju?- pregunto desviando el tema.

-Estará bien, al menos eso dice la curandera- contesto Adine aun divertida -pero esto no debe quedar así- dijo volviendo a la seriedad -deben averiguar qué diablos tiene que ver ese templo con todo esto-

-Por supuesto, iremos con Impa, ella quizás sepa algo de esto-

-Me parece bien, vamos, te espero afuera-

Zelda asintió y se despidió de Adine y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Link se detuvo a pasos de Adine antes de seguir adelante.

-Cuida a Riju y cualquier cosa que pase nos avisas-

-Tenlo lo por seguro chico, vayan con cuidado-

Le sonrió y dio media vuelta para saltar el muro y encontrarse con Zelda. Afuera los esperaba un par de morsas que había preparado Link antes de entrar a la ciudadela, subieron a ellas y se dirigieron hacia la entrada del desierto donde sus fieles corceles los esperaban para continuar el viaje.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada de Kakariko, avanzaron hasta llegar a la casa de Impa, descendieron de los corceles y entraron.

-¡Hola Impa!- dijo Zelda alegre.

-Princesa, que gusto me da verla- se abrazaron con gran cariño -Link ¿como estas?, como va todo?-

-Hola Impa- respondió Link con su amable sonrisa.

-Tenemos algo que mostrarte- contesto Zelda.

-A ver…- dijo Impa intrigada.

-Encontramos un templo en el desierto gerudo, Riju su matriarca nos llamó porque la bestia divina se había detenido y además nos contó sobre este descubrimiento, cuando fuimos vi unas escrituras- sacó su tableta y le mostró las fotos que había sacado.

-Valla valla, que escritura más curiosa-

-¿Las conoces?- pregunto Link esperanzado.

-Por desgracia, no-

Ambos resoplaron frustrados.

-Es muy antigua, y esta estructura también, ¿dicen que la encontraron en el desierto?- pregunto Impa muy interesada.

-Aja, era enorme y muy bella, es una pena que se haya destruido- dijo Zelda.

-¿Como?, ¿Dicen que se destruyó?- Impa pregunto confusa.

-Si, apenas estuvimos unos minutos dentro porque un ejército de centaleones llegaron y nos atacaron, el templo comenzó a quemarse y se derrumbó-

Impa los observo como si le estuvieran contando un cuento, luego fijo su vista de nuevo en la tableta observando la escritura.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- le pregunto Link a Zelda.

-No podría decirles exactamente que dice aquí- dijo Impa -pero sí puedo decirles quién puede saber-

-¿Quién?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Alguien que tiene muchos más años y experiencia que yo, el gran árbol deku-

-¿El árbol deku?- pregunto Link incrédulo.

-Tiene sentido- dijo Zelda pensativa -Gracias Impa, iremos para alla-

Se levantó como un resorte y se dirigió a la entrada impidiendo que Impa continuara hablando.

-Zelda, creo que no estamos desviando- dijo Link sin moverse ni un centímetro -deberíamos preocuparnos de las demás bestias, no de un texto de quien sabe que año, cualquiera pudo haberlo escrito-

-Link, esto es importante-

-No seas tan obsesiva, ya habrá tiempo para eso- a veces la princesa lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Zelda frunció el ceño dispuesta a contestarle, pero se detuvo, todo por lo que había pasado la había hecho madurar y le había enseñado que con berrinches nada se consigue, se acercó a él y con la tableta entre sus manos lo miro a los ojos.

-Link entiendo tu punto y creeme yo tambien se que las bestias son importantes pero… tengo un presentimiento, algo me dice que tenemos que cerrar esto antes de seguir, porfavor confia en mi-

Link observó a Zelda durante unos segundos, analizando si aquello era verdad o una treta más para hacer lo que ella quería, después de todo y a pesar de lo mucho que la amaba, no podía negar que la princesa era algo caprichosa, observó sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que lo que le decía salió desde su más profundo ser, lo decía en serio, de inmediato le sonrió y puso sus manos sobre las de ella.

-Confio en ti-

Zelda aliviada le devolvió la sonrisa, Impa quien estaba detrás sonrió también, le encantaba la pareja que hacían esos dos.

-Entonces, ¿vamos?- pregunto Zelda.

-Vamos-

Se despidieron de Impa y salieron rápidamente de la casa y de la aldea en dirección al bosque perdido.

…...

-¿Qué fue eso abuela?- pregunto Apaya bajando las escaleras.

-Nada Apaya, solo eran Link y Zelda- dijo con la mirada fija en la puerta.

-¿Está segura?, la veo preocupada-

Impa miro a su nieta, a ella no podía ocultarle nada, la conocia como a la palma de su mano.

-Niña mia, no te preocupes, todo esta bien- lo que menos querria seria preocupar a su nieta.

-Mmm… esta bien… saldré a comprar cosas para el almuerzo- dijo no muy convencida.

Cuando Apaya salio de la casa, Impa cerro los ojos recordando la historia que le había contado Zelda, el templo, el ataque, el derrumbe y sobretodo la escritura, abrió lentamente los ojos y mirando la puerta suspiro.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-

…...

Llegaron en poco tiempo, Zelda miró desconfiada el interior del bosque, una gruesa niebla cubría todo dejando a la vista apenas uno que otro árbol, una brisa fría los recibió, y la piel de Zelda comenzó a erizarse.

-No tengas miedo, solo sígueme- le dijo Link con una tranquilizadora voz.

-No tengo miedo- dijo temblando y con mirada fija en la profunda niebla.

Bajaron de sus caballos y comenzaron a caminar, pronto Zelda se dio cuenta que seguían el sendero que marcaban unas antorchas, llegaron al final de este, donde dos antorchas más los esperaban, Link se detuvo.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Zelda tratando de divisar algo en el horizonte.

-Ahora debemos seguir el viento- dijo tomando una antorcha y encendiendola, en seguida la llama comenzó a moverse hacia donde la lleva el viento. Zelda miro a Link incrédula, cuando vio que este hablaba en serio y comenzaba a introducirse en la niebla se encogió de hombros y lo siguió.

…...

A lo lejos una silueta de un hombre oculta observaba a los chicos introducirse en el bosque.


	7. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI

-¡Aaay!, menuda golpiza que nos dimos hermana-

En alguna parte del desierto, las hermanas hechiceras se sacudían la arena, después del golpe que había recibido gracias al escudo habían caído lejos y quedado aturdidas.

-¡Eres una tonta!, por tu culpa nos mandaron a volar-

-Al menos lo intente, tu te quedaste ahí como tonta mientras esa mocosa tocaba el medallón-

-Esa niña rubia tiene la culpa, ¡maldito escudo!- grito la hechicera buscando algo entre la arena -ay, rompió mi escoba-

-Basta de tonterías y empecemos en serio, no debemos dejar que nadie se interponga en nuestros planes-

-Esta me las pagara- dijo mirando apenada su escoba preferida hecha pedazos y de mala gana hizo aparecer otra.

Las hermanas se miraron y de inmediato volvieron a alzarse en los cielos para poner en marcha su plan, levantaron sus manos e invocaron uno de sus famosos hechizos de lavado de cerebro.

-A todos los monstruos que existan, nosotras los invocamos- a lo largo de todo el reino las bestias que quedaban vivas dirigieron la vista hipnotizados hacia el desierto.

-Les ordenamos que maten a esos mocosos, no dejen que sigan adelante-

En seguida cada monstruo quedó bajo las órdenes de las hechiceras, satisfechas con su trabajo se miraron triunfantes y rieron.

-Y ahora, vamos por el siguiente medallón-

Se alejaron rápidamente hacia el noreste dejando el desierto atrás para continuar con su plan.

…...

-¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?-

Zelda no veía absolutamente nada, se sentía perdida siguiendo la dirección que indicaba la supuesta llama. Hace 100 años que no pasaba por ese camino y ya había olvidado por completo cómo llegar, en ese tiempo se sabía el camino de memoria por lo que no necesitaba de fuego ni de viento pero ahora todo era diferente, el bosque estaba mucho más tupido y la niebla más espesa.

-Link, creo que nos perdimos- no lograba reconocer nada.

-Claro que no, vamos bien- dijo Link tranquilamente.

-Ya pasamos por este árbol- insistió.

-Son todos parecidos, te digo que vamos bien- dijo con una paciencia infinita.

-¿Como estas tan seguro?-

-Porque la llama nos está indicando-

Zelda aun no podía confiar en la llama como Link lo hacía, miraba a su alrededor buscando algo concreto que pudiera guiarlos pero solo veía árboles y niebla.

-Llegamos- dijo Link apurando el paso.

Zelda seguía sin ver nada, entrecerró los ojos esperando ver algo, de inmediato a lo lejos diviso un pequeño camino que se iluminaba, de pronto toda la niebla se disipó y el hermoso bosque que recordaba los recibió. Zelda sonrió alegre mientras los pequeños kologs salían de sus escondites para recibir a sus visitantes.

-Señor héroe, bienvenido-

Se acercaron a saludar, Link saludo amablemente a los pequeños quienes al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica nueva comenzaron a rodearlos y a mirar curiosos.

-Buenos días señorita- saludo un kolog más pequeño.

Zelda río enternecida.

-Buenos días, pequeño-

-Ah… Sacerdotisa, Link, que gusto me da verlos-

Saludo el árbol deku, los kologs comenzaron mirarse sorprendidos ante aquella revelación y los más tímidos salieron de sus escondites más confiados con la nueva visita.

-Querido árbol Deku, ha pasado tanto tiempo-

-Jojojo asi es, me alegra mucho que esté a salvo- el árbol deku le tenía mucho cariño a aquella chica que de niña se escapaba del castillo y lo iba a visitar -te has convertido en todo un héroe, muchacho-

Link sonrió apenado, a Zelda le encantaba esa expresión y de inmediato su mirada se quedo fija en él mientras se sonrojaba poco a poco, esta situación no pasó desapercibida para el árbol deku.

-¿Ya le ha dicho lo que quería decirle, sacerdotisa?- pregunto imaginando que ambos ya se habían declarado.

Zelda enrojeció a más no poder.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- pregunto Link inocente.

-Eh… no… no era nada… ya lo olvide- rio nerviosa.

El árbol deku se dio cuenta que había metido las raices asi que de inmediato cambió de tema.

-Bueno… ¿que los trae por aquí?, algo me dice que no vienen solo a saludar-

-¡Ah! Si…- Zelda agradeció el cambio de tema -hicimos un descubrimiento en el desierto gerudo, encontramos una estructura y dentro una escritura muy antigua- busco la imagen en la tableta y la mostró al árbol deku, con una de sus ramas tomo delicadamente la tableta y se la acercó a los ojos -fuimos con Impa, ella no dijo que usted podría saber-

-Mmm… vaya que curioso-

-¿La reconoce?- pregunto Link.

-Esta escritura data de hace más de 10000 años, debe de ser mucho antes de la creación de las bestias divinas-

-Aja, a esa misma conclusión llegamos con las gerudo-

-Puedo imaginar porque Impa los envió conmigo, pero a pesar de mis años, no soy tan viejo como esta escritura, jojojo-

-¿Entonces no sabe qué dice?- preguntó desalentado Link.

-Lamento no poder ayudarlos, lo que tienen aquí sin duda es inédito- le entregó la tableta a Zelda -pero al igual que Impa puedo sugerirles algo-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron interesados.

-Solo un ser milenario sería capaz de entender estas escrituras y no hay ser más antiguo en estas tierras que los dragones-

-¿Quiere que hablemos con los dragones?- Link no pudo creele.

-¿Cómo hacemos eso?- pregunto Zelda intrigada.

-Deben llegar muy cerca de alguno de ellos y rezarle para que los oigan, usted sacerdotisa que es parte de la familia real debe ser capaz de llamar su atención-

Zelda resoplo molesta, esas palabras se le hacían muy familiar.

-El dragón que más cerca se encuentra es Nayen, que custodia desde en el Monte Lanayru-

Link miro a Zelda desalentarse, al igual que a ella también se le habían hecho conocida esas palabras, después de todo había sido él quien la había acompañado a rezar a cada una de las fuentes sin resultado, fue testigo del esfuerzo y frustración de Zelda y, definitivamente, no quería volver a repetir esa situación.

-Gracias árbol deku, lo intentaremos- dijo Zelda tratando de disimular.

-No dude de sus capacidades, sacerdotisa- al árbol deku no se le escapaba nada.

Zelda lo miró apenada y trato de sonreir.

-He sentido un cambio de energía en Hyrule…- continuo el árbol deku -les ruego que tengan cuidado, y acudan a mi cada vez que lo necesiten-

Se miraron preocupados, definitivamente algo estaba pasando y sabían perfectamente ah que podía deberse, el descubrimiento del templo y la detención bestia no eran coincidencia.

-Muchas gracias árbol deku, no se preocupe, tendremos cuidado-

-Vayan, confio en ustedes-

Tras esas palabras dieron media vuelta y se alejaron del bosque mucho más preocupados e intrigados que cuando llegaron.

Bajaron lentamente por el camino con sus caballos siguiendolos detrás, desde que habían salido del bosque ninguno de los dos había hablado, Link sentía un silencio incómodo y trato de romper el hielo.

-¿Entonces… quieres ir?- pregunto.

Zelda miraba cada vez más desganada la tableta, no tenía fe en que pudiera comunicarse con los dragones, después de todo ¿que tenía ella de diferente a los demás mortales?, su poder ya se había ido y no había vuelto a sentirlo, Link volvió a sentir la desesperanza de Zelda y trato de animarla.

-¿Porque no descansamos en el rancho y mañana partimos temprano?, podemos despejarnos un poco, comer algo, reponer fuerzas…¿que dices?-

-No… para que… el viaje es largo y la montaña muy helada y difícil de escalar, habremos hecho todo para nada-

-Pero tu tenias un presentimiento, vamos Zelda, yo confio en ti- dijo poniéndose delante de ella impidiéndole el paso, Zelda quien tenía la vista en el suelo la levantó hacia él de inmediato.

-Pero yo no, subiremos y no podré hablar con el dragón y todo será en vano-

-Quizás- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -pero lo habremos intentado-

Zelda miro a Link sonriéndole, siempre tan optimista, quizás por eso sería que el era elegido y la espada lo aceptó como su amo, ella intentaba sentirse segura y arriesgarse pero las dudas del pasado aún estaban en su mente, no le gustaba tener esa presión encima, por un momento volvía a sentirse en el pasado, cuando su padre la presionaba.

-Vamos al rancho a descansar, allí puedes pensar- trato de convencerla una vez más.

-Esta bien- Zelda bufo rendida.

Al día siguiente partieron temprano rumbo a la montaña, apenas entraron a la inundada Plaza Lanayru una horda de monstruos se acercó efusivamente a atacarlos, Zelda se hizo a un lado mientras Link desenvainó su espada y les hizo frente. A lo lejos Zelda pudo notar la agresividad con la que atacaban los monstruos, si bien siempre habían sido furiosos esta vez estaban peor, como endemoniados. Noto como cada vez aparecian mas y mas, se armo de valor y tomó el arco dispuesta a ayudar a Link y desde el lugar donde estaba comenzó a disparar matando a varios, quitándole un peso de encima a Link quien agradeció la ayuda y terminó con los que quedaban.

-Veo que has mejorado- dijo acercándose a Zelda quien sonreía orgullosa.

-Bueno, que puedo decir, tengo al mejor maestro-

Ambos rieron y continuaron la marcha conversando alegremente olvidando por completo la extraña conducta de los monstruos. Llegaron rápido al paso este, a los pies de la montaña, y se equiparon para enfrentar el frío típico del monte, una vez listos comenzaron a subir. La montaña se encontraba mucho más peligrosa que antes, los monstruos que quedaban ahí los atacaban con la misma agresividad con la que lo habían hecho los de la plaza por lo que se demoraron mucho mas de lo que pensaban en llegar a la cima. Comenzaba a atardecer cuando por fin lograron llegar a la cúspide, Link y Zelda se miraron, enseguida el asintió y ella también, soltó un suspiro y avanzó despacio hasta llegar a la punta del monte, observó la hermosa vista que había desde allí y luego juntó sus manos para comenzar a rezar. Pasaron unos minutos, Link se sentía cada vez más nervioso, sabía que si no resultaba Zelda se desalentaria mucho, estaba a punto de acercarse a ella cuando a lo lejos vio al enorme dragón acercándose poco a poco, nadando en el cielo elegantemente, como atraído por un imán.

Zelda levantó la vista y lo vio frente a ella, a pesar de ser enorme extrañamente no sentía miedo, serena comenzó a hablarle.

-Nayen, protector de esta tierra, hemos venido en busca de tu sabiduría-

-Que deseáis, Sacerdotisa de Hyrule-

Link miraba asombrado, era la primera vez que escuchaba a los dragones hablar a pesar de haber estado tantas veces cerca de ellos y, por qué no decirlo, haberles quitado una que otra escama.

-Hemos encontrado unas escrituras muy antiguas y necesitamos de su sabiduría milenaria para nos la traduzca- alzó la tableta.

El dragón cerró sus ojos y se quedó así, en silencio, Zelda lo miró con extrañeza, se sentia estupida sosteniendo la tableta en alto para que el lo viera cuando ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, volteo la cabeza para mirar a Link totalmente confundida quien al ver su rostro confundido río por lo bajo y se encogió de hombros, Zelda volvió la vista hacia el dragón sin poder cambiar su semblante. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar la tableta, el dragón abrió los ojos y le habló.

-Una inscripción dice "Debes volver con el corazón noble de un niño" y la otra "debes volver con los guantes de plata"-

Esto no ayudó a que Zelda cambiara su expresión.

-Eh… ¿eso dice?-

El dragón asintió. Zelda se quedo muda. Link levantó una ceja completamente fuera de si, las cosas se ponían cada vez más extrañas "¿como puede decir eso?, ¿que significa?" pensó, nada tenía sentido, de pronto como si hubiera sufrido un golpe por su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes fugaces tal como le había pasado en el templo, y voces desconocidas le hablaban mientras pasaban estas imágenes por su cabeza, una más masculina le decía algo sobre el corazón noble de un niño y una canción del espiritu y otra más femenina le decía que necesitaba esos guantes, su mente estaba a punto de colapsar cuando la fuerte voz del dragón lo devolvió en sí.

-Sacerdotisa, héroe de Hyrule- dijo dirigiéndose a ambos -al igual que otros guardianes del reino he sentido una energía maligna, no deben flaquear ahora-

-¿Una energía maligna?- Zelda no entendía nada en absoluto, comenzó a tener miedo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se aventuró Link a preguntar

-Eso deben averiguarlo ustedes-

-Pero… ¿Qué debemos hacer?- pregunto Zelda.

-Busquen en su pasado, las escrituras son la clave del inicio- dicho esto comenzó a dar la vuelta y alejarse.

-¡Espere!- Link corrió hasta la orilla sin poder alcanzarlo, de inmediato Zelda lo agarró hacia atrás antes de que se tirara de la montaña hacia el dragón que se alejaba.

-Link, ten mas cuidado-

Link miró a Zelda perplejo, estuvo a punto de tirarse sin paravela, observó al dragón alejarse en el horizonte, no quería admitirlo pero tenía miedo e incertidumbre, ya dos deidades divinas les habían advertido que algo pasaba y eso significaba que todos estaban en peligro de nuevo. Zelda sintió su miedo, pensó una y mil frases para tranquilizarlo pero la verdad ni siquiera ella podía, ambos se quedaron mudos uno al lado del otro observando el horizonte y sopesando las palabras del dragón. Luego de un rato, Link se dio cuenta que el sol bajaba lentamente, ya estaba atardeciendo y pronto la montaña se pondría mas helada por el frío nocturno.

-Vamos, bajemos… ya va a anochecer-

Zelda solo asintió.

…...

-Aquí es hermana-

-Esto esta mucho mas lindo de lo que recordaba-

-Se ve que han avanzado estos tontos jijiji-

-Que pena que tengamos que destruirlo ¿no hermana?

-Jijijijiji- rieron al unísono.

Con sus escobas avanzaron despacio por el cielo para no ser notadas, llegaron a la bestia divina y le lanzaron un hechizo, de inmediato la bestia comenzó a avanzar destruyendo todo a su paso con su larga trompa.


	8. Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII

Link y Zelda caminaban despacio, después de todo por lo que había pasado aún no tenían ninguna respuesta concreta, solo extrañas palabras sobre un pasado remoto, rendidos y agotados llegaron a la aldea Kakariko buscando refugio para descansar y quizás alguna ayuda por parte de Impa.

-¿Y esas caras?, ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Wakat, uno de los guardias que custodian la entrada a la casa de Impa, mirando a los deprimidos chicos llegar.

-Si, todo bien, viajamos mucho y estamos agotados solamente- contesto Link siempre amable.

Zelda agotada paso de Wakat y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa, subió la escalera despacio y abrió las puertas.

-Tan pronto volvieron, ¿como les fue?, ¿averiguaron que decía?- pregunto Impa curiosa.

-Solo incoherencias- bufo Zelda cansada y se sentó frente a Impa.

-¿Cómo es eso? A ver cuéntame-

-Una decía debes volver con el corazón noble de un niño y la otra necesitas los guantes de plata… o algo asi, nada mas-

-Valla, que palabras más extrañas-

-No tienen ni un solo significado- Zelda estaba frustrada, en ese momento Link entro a la casa.

-¿Les dijo algo más el gran árbol deku?- preguntó Impa intrigada

-Bueno, el árbol deku no pero el dragón si- Impa abrió los ojos sorprendida, miró a Zelda y luego a Link buscando explicaciones -veras cuando hablamos con el árbol deku…-

Un fuerte estruendo producido afuera interrumpió a Zelda.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

Los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta, Link quien estaba más cerca y de pie dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente de la casa, Zelda e Impa se levantaron de inmediato y salieron también, en ese momento a lo lejos al norte un chorro enorme de agua salió disparado hacia el cielo acompañado del típico sonido de un elefante. Link y Zelda se miraron atónitos.

-La bestia…- susurro Zelda.

-Vamos-

Link tomo sus cosas rápidamente y bajó la escalera deprisa, monto a Epona y partió de inmediato seguido de Zelda. Impa miraba incrédula, sin entender nada, junto con todos los habitantes de la aldea que tenían la vista fija en el cielo. Los vio alejarse rápido, y la preocupación hizo presa de ella, entró a la casa y escribió dos cartas, cuando las termino se las entregó a Wakat con la orden de llevarlas de inmediato a Prunia y Rotver, si algo estaba pasando necesitaria de apoyo.

…...

Los caballos corrían lo más rápido que podían por lo que llegaron pronto a los pies del río zora, a lo lejos ya podía verse como la bestia enloquecida destruia todo a su paso, bajaron de los caballos y a carrera recorrieron todo el camino hacia los dominios. Durante todo el camino rodados de piedras caían de los cerros dificultando mucho el paso, cuando llegaron al gran puente zora comenzaron a cruzarlo, les quedaban pocos metros para llegar al otro lado cuando una roca enorme cayó en medio de este partiéndolo, en la ciudad todo era caos, los zoras corrían y saltaban al agua cuando podían, ni siquiera en su elemento estaban seguros pues caían enormes rocas y parte de la estructura de su ciudad aplastando a quien estuviera en el agua, de inmediato Link escucho una voz lejana de alguien que lo llamaba.

-¡Link! ¡Aquí abajo!-

Miró hacia abajo, al agua, y ahí estaba el príncipe zora.

-¡Link! ¡Que bueno que estés aquí! ¡La bestia enloqueció!- le gritó Sidón desde el agua.

-¡Sidón, llévame a ella!-

-¡Ven, sube!-

Link le ordenó a Zelda retroceder y sin más se tiró al agua, se subió a la espalda de Sidón como cuando habían vencido por primera vez a la bestia y partieron hacia ella.

Zelda quedo perpleja ante la osadía de Link, el puente estaba muy alto y se había tirado como si nada a pesar de los escombros que caían, miró hacia abajo para asegurarse de que estaba bien y enseguida comenzó a mirar a cada lado buscando en que podía ayudar, en su búsqueda a lo lejos vio al par de brujas, las mismas que había visto en el templo, "No puede ser… son ellas", pensó, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a una pequeña montaña al costado de la ciudad zora, tratando de acercarse a ellas.

…...

Nadaban deprisa hacia la enloquecida bestia, tratando de esquivar cada cosa que cayera al agua.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!- el estruendo de la batalla les complicaba comunicarse.

-¡No lo se, la bestia se detuvo y cuando fui a revisar comenzó a destruir todo!-

-¡¿Se detuvo?!-

-¡Si!-

Llegaron lo más cerca que la bestia les permitía, la situación era incontrolable, sus patas y su móvil trompa lo destruian todo con facilidad.

-¡¿Como la detenemos?!, ¡no tiene los misma dispositivos que antes!- le hizo ver Sidón.

Link comenzó a mirar buscando algo que pudiera ayudarles a detener a la bestia, en eso la trompa del enorme elefante los golpeó fuertemente mandandolos a volar, Link cayó al suelo cerca de una pequeña cascada y Sidón logro caer en el agua, cerca de la entrada de los dominios.

-¡Auch!, eso dolió- Sidón salió a la superficie un poco aturdido por el golpe y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor -¡Link!, ¡Link!- empezó a llamarlo, en eso una hermosa luz azul comenzó a iluminar el fondo del lago, Sidón la miro hasta que esta comenzó a moverse y una voz de mujer muy dulce le indicaba que la siguiera, Sidón como hipnotizado olvido todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y se fue siguiendo a la luz, alejándose poco a poco a través del río.

…...

Zelda llegó a la cima, tomó su arco y apuntó a las viejas segura de que les atinaria, estaba a punto de lanzarla cuando estas se movieron horrorizadas.

-¡Hermana!, ¡el zora se está alejando!-

-¡No! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Bestia inútil, matalo!-

Zelda destenso el arco y dirigió la vista hacia el lugar al que apuntaban las viejas, logrando ver a un zora alejarse rápidamente río abajo, en seguida la bestia comenzó a caminar hacia él.

…...

Link se levantó a medias adolorido, el golpe le había dado justo en el costado del torso, puso su mano en el lugar donde le dolía y levantó la vista, allí frente a él ocurrió toda la escena, Sidón se alejaba rápidamente seguido de la enfurecida bestia, olvidando por completo su dolor, se levantó, tomó su espada y su escudo que habían caído un poco más lejos y fue corriendo hacia ella cuando un enorme centaleon le cortó el paso seguido de otro y otro mas, de pronto una horda enorme de monstruos formaron una muralla que le impedía pasar, decidido comenzó a combatir.

…...

Zelda desde las alturas buscaba a Link, sabía que sería en vano seguir al zora y a la bestia pues no los alcanzaría nunca, por lo que se quedó allí tratando de adivinar a dónde se dirigian, mientras buscaba lo encontró batallando con una horda de monstruos, comenzó a bajar hasta quedar un poco más cerca de donde estaba Link pero siempre en altura, tomó su arco y desde allí lanzó flechazos a quien se le cruzara, cuando Link tuvo la situación más controlada, Zelda volvió a subir a la cima y logró ver a la bestia a lo lejos, se dirigía hacia el sur "¿Que hay allá?"...veamos esta Necluda...Farone...y...el Lago hylia… ¿ira para allá?" pensó, dio media vuelta dispuesta a ayudar a Link de nuevo pero esta vez no estaba solo, un grupo de guardias zoras lo ayudaban a acabar con la gran horda.

…...

Sidón nadaba deprisa, como nunca, la luz lo tenía hipnotizado, sentía un ardiente deseo de alcanzarla, tanto así que ni siquiera notó cuando llegó al inmenso Lago hylia, la luz comenzó a hundirse poco a poco, a su alrededor todo se fue perdiendo, el sonido, la luz del sol y la visibilidad, de inmediato quedó inmerso en una total negrura con la luz como su único punto de referencia, la seguía de cerca cuando esta desapareció, Sidón se detuvo y confundido, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, buscándola, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a notar poco a poco una entrada, la miró extrañado y se acercó, allí dentro vio un leve resplandor azul, creyendo que provenía de la luz, entró.

…...

La bestia en la superficie se detuvo a orillas del Lago hylia para evitar hundirse.

-¡Estúpida bestia, avanza!-

-Que demonios pasa, como puede ser tan profundo ese maldito lago-

-Se nos escapó hermana, se hundió, ¡maldito! ¡de seguro logró entrar!-

-¡No puede ser! ¡fallamos de nuevo!- estaba furiosa.

-Tranquila hermana, tenemos otra oportunidad- dijo mirando hacia el norte donde un enorme volcán se erguía majestuoso.

-¡Maldita sea, se nos escaparon dos!-

-Esta vez no fallaremos-

Dejando a la bestia a su suerte las hechiceras dieron media vuelta y se fueron furiosas hacia la montaña.

…...

Alzó la vista boquiabierto, una enorme estructura se alzaba al interior de esta pequeña entrada, tenía 3 pisos y varias puertas y entradas alrededor, "¿y ahora qué hago?", sin saber donde ir nado hacia arriba, al tercer piso, allí estaba sin agua, subió a la plataforma central y le dio la vuelta, observando cada detalle de su alrededor, suspiró confundido y comenzó a analizar la situación, de inmediato un pequeño resplandor azul brilló en el fondo, Sindo se lanzó al agua y fue hacia ella, al parecer la luz estaba dentro de una entrada, se detuvo frente a esta antes de seguir, curiosamente unas lineas verdes decoraban el marco de la entrada y la parte visible del pasillo, dudoso entró y recorrió el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una pequeña sala con una puerta al fondo y dos antorchas a los lados, pero no fue esto lo que llamó su atención, sino un hermoso medallón azul flotando y brillando, abrió sus ojos perplejo, se acercó lentamente y lo tocó, en seguida una hermosa luz azul cubrió todo a su alrededor y cayó desmayado.

…...

Link guardo su espada, gracias a los guardias zora acabar con la horda se le habia hecho mucho mas facil, Zelda aparecio por detras bajando agilmente del pequeño monte y se acercó preocupada a el.

-Link, ¿estas bien?-

-Si estoy bien…- respondió agotado.

-La bestia fue hasta el sur, no estoy segura dónde pero está ahí detenida-

-Tenemos que ir a buscarla-

-¿Estás seguro que estás bien?- Zelda notaba el cansancio de Link -Puedo ir yo sola-

-Claro que no, estoy bien, vamos- sonrió cansado intentando no preocuparla.

Zelda resoplo resignada, si ella era terca él era mil veces peor. Comenzaron a caminar cuando alguien les gritó a lo lejos.

-¡Link!-

El aludido dio media vuelta encontrándose con Muzun, el consejero del rey, Zelda lo miro, su cara se la hacia muy familiar.

-Que bueno que estás aquí, esto ha sido un desastre- dijo ya más cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, Sidón logro contarme que la bestia se detuvo-

-¡Oh! Viste a Sidón ¿donde esta?- se preocupó como si fuera su padre.

-No lo se- dijo agachando la vista -la bestia nos golpeó y nos separo, despues lo vi irse lejos-

Muzun lo quedo viendo confuso, agacho la cabeza pensativo, luego volvió a mirar al par de jóvenes, de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron de asombro.

-¿No es usted… la princesa Zelda?- dijo incrédulo.

-Así es- respondió ella

-Por la diosa, está usted viva- dijo mirándola casi en trance.

-Muzun, concentrémonos, la bestia- Link le pasó la mano por al frente sacándolo de su trance.

El consejero sacudió la cabeza y miró a Link.

-Si, la bestia… se detuvo hace unas horas, cuando el príncipe fue a ver que sucedía empezó a atacarnos a todos-

Zelda, que apenas se enteraba que la bestia se había detenido, miro a Link impactada "ya van dos, faltan las otras" pensó, el miedo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo pensando en qué más podía pasar.

-La bestia se fue siguiendo a Sidón, vamos a ir por el-

-No es necesario, mis guardias ya han ido río abajo siguiéndolo, pronto llegarán-

-Aun así quiero ir-

-Como quieras muchacho- aunque tratara de negarlo, admiraba la determinación y el valor del chico.

Link dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse mientras Zelda aun estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Al darse cuenta, retrocedió y llamó a Zelda, quien aún en trance dio vuelta hacia él casi instintivamente, de inmediato algo detrás de Link la sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente, la bestia venía de vuelta como si nada, tan serena como siempre y con los guardias zora siguiéndola. Link noto la cara de asombro de la princesa y dio media vuelta encontrándose con la extraña escena. La bestia se detuvo cerca de ellos y con la trompa dejo delicadamente a un desmayado Sidón en el suelo, enseguida se fue y se detuvo en su lugar. Link y Zelda miraron incrédulos a la bestia alejarse como si nada, de pronto el movimiento de Muzun y los guardias acercándose a Sidón los distrajo y rápidamente su atención se desvió de la bestia al desmayado príncipe.

A Zelda se le hizo muy familiar la escena, estaba tendido en el suelo completamente dormido igual como había pasado con Riju, tomo a Link del brazo y lo llevó un poco más lejos en silencio.

-Link, le paso lo mismo que ha Riju- dijo en voz baja.

-Si, me di cuenta- estaba preocupado -Pero no podemos afirmar que también encontró un medallón, puede haberle pasado cualquier cosa-

-Si lo se, pero es sospechoso-

Los guardias tomaron a Sidón y lo llevaron con cuidado a la ciudad, Muzun se acercó a ellos.

-Lo llevaran a lo que queda de la ciudad, al parecer solo esta desmayado-

-Que bueno- dijo Link muy agotado.

-Será mejor que descansen, todo esto fue mucho para todos-

-Si gracias, cualquier cosa que necesiten cuenten con nosotros- dijo Zelda amablemente.

-Muchas gracias princesa, Link- con un ademán se despidió y dio media vuelta.

Link y Zelda agotados se fueron caminando río abajo mientras conversaban sobre la situación, llegaron hasta donde habían dejado a sus caballos y montaron. Se detuvieron en el rancho del pantano donde podrían descansar, dejaron a sus caballos en los establos y entraron para pedir una pieza. Ya dentro de esta dejaron sus cosas, el relajo había provocado que el dolor por el golpe se hiciera presente, Link trato de no hacerlo notar para no alarmar a Zelda, estaban dispuesto a descansar cuando una explosión rompió la tranquilidad de la noche, se miraron horrorizados y salieron del rancho, al norte la montaña de la muerte entró en erupción.


	9. Capítulo VIII

Capitulo VIII

Sidón se despertó confundido, lo último que recordaba era estar frente a aquel hermoso medallón, se levantó y miró a su alrededor, solo veía un entorno completamente blanco, de pronto una silueta más pequeña se materializó frente a él.

-Te tardaste mucho-

Sidón agacho lentamente la cabeza hasta quedar con la vista fija en el origen de la vocecita, quedo en blanco, tenía frente a él a una hermosa, extraña y pequeña zora que le sonreía coquetamente, no tenía sus mismos colores, ella era completamente celeste, ni su característica cabeza de tiburón, ni mucho menos el tamaño, parecía de su especie pero completamente distinta a ellos, las palabras no le salían.

-¿Te has quedado sin palabras?-

Sidón la miraba paralizado.

-¿No me dirás nada?... Bueno empiezo yo, soy Ruto, la sabia del agua-

-¿Ru...ru...to?-

Tartamudeo impactado, la historia de un antepasado zora de nombre Ruto era conocida, incluso tenían hermosos murales repartidos por sus dominios que contaban la historia, claro que Sidon jamás esperó encontrarse con eso cara a cara.

-Aja, princesa Ruto, como te habrás dado cuenta fui una importante monarca zora- Sidón seguía paralizado, Ruto deshizo su sonrisa y suspiró rendida -Esta bien, tomate tu tiempo-

Y ahí estaba, paralizado frente a una extraña zora que decía llamarse Ruto y ser una sabia, por mas que queria no podia articular palabra alguna, todo había pasado demasiado rápido y necesitaria mas que eso para poner todo el orden, Ruto al ver a Sidón completamente desconcierto rio por lo bajo.

-Esta bien… jaja no te esfuerces en entender todo, yo te lo explicare, ponme atención que esto es muy importante-

Sidón solo asintió lentamente.

…...

Gracias a la diosa el camino a la montaña era corto, el volcán volvió a entrar en erupción apenas llegaron al rancho de la montaña, Link bajo de Epona y en seguida se equipo con su armadura resistente al calor.

-Quédate aquí, yo iré solo- dijo ya listo.

-Pero quiero acompañarte-

-No puedes, no tienes armadura, quédate aquí- toda esta situación lo alteraba un poco.

-Pero Link...-

-Zelda porfavor, necesito saber que estás a salvo- le dijo tomándola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente.

-Esta bien…- bufó resignada.

Link dio vuelta y se fue corriendo rápidamente. Zelda trato de buscar un lugar seguro y en alturas para poder ver mejor y buscar al par de viejas, algo le decía que todo esto era causa de ellas, haberlas visto ya dos veces en esas circunstancias no le parecía coincidencia.

…...

Los gorons rodaban horrorizados tratando de esquivar las rocas de lava que caian, el camino se le hizo casi imposible, entre los gorones que rodaban despavoridos huyendo hacia abajo y las rocas de lava, se sentía casi como en una estampida.

Apenas logró llegar a la ciudad lo recibió todo el caos, algunos gorones estaban encerrados en sus casas esperando que estas resistieran la lluvia de lava mientras que otros seguían saliendo de la ciudad despavoridos, corrió hacia la casa del jefe Gorobu mientras la bestia divina Vah Rudania gruñia furiosa en la cima de la montaña. Entró a la casa esperando encontrarse con el jefe y que este no haya huido todavía, sorpresivamente se encontraba allí, sentado y muy quieto mirando hacia afuera.

-Gorobu... ¿esta bien?-

-Muchacho- Link lo había sacado de su trance -¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Es muy peligroso-

-¿Que ha pasado?-

-Pues… como ves, la montaña está en erupción- parecía estar muy tranquilo.

-Pero están todos rodando montaña abajo, es peligroso… y la bestia...- dijo muy preocupado.

-Naah, llorones, un verdadero goron debe saber vivir junto a la lava, he vivido muchas erupciones como para no saber que no es nada grave… ¿porque tienes esa cara?- Link lo miraba boquiabierto, no dejaba de sorprenderle la dureza con la que hablaba -Somos gente de lava y calor, debemos convivir con eso… si nuestros antepasados nos vieran estarian muy avergonzados, sobretodo Daruk…-

Link estaba impactado, a pesar de que el jefe tenía razón en cierto modo, también recordaba que la montaña había estado inactiva por años y esta era la primera erupción grande que vivia esta generación de goron, ninguno estaba ni remotamente cerca de estar acostumbrados.

-Emm… bueno… no importa… Yunobo, ¿donde esta?- trato de omitir los comentarios del jefe y tranquilizarse.

-Vah, ese niño está más loco cada dia, dijo que iría a la bestia para ver qué estaba pasando-

-¡¿Que?!- la tranquilidad le duró poco.

-Eso es culpa tuya muchacho, desde que te ayudo ahora se cree todo un héroe-

Link estaba al borde del colapso.

-¿Hace cuanto se fue?-

-Mmm… un par de minutos…-

Salió corriendo de la casa mientras Gorobu le gritaba algo que no logro oír, si Yunobo había salido hace pocos minutos seguramente lo alcanzaría antes de que cometiera una imprudencia. Iba rápido colina arriba, de pronto se detuvo justo antes de que le cayera una roca encima, allí detenido y aprovechando que estaba en altura, miró a su alrededor tratando de divisar a Yunobo cuando se dio cuenta que una extraña vieja en escoba flotando lo miraba desde lo alto.

-Her-ma-na…- dijo impactada -Es… el-

-¿Quien?- dio media vuelta y lo vio- dejate de tonterias y ayudame con esta bestia- dijo sin darle importancia-

-No, yo me encargare de él- dijo decidida la otra hermana.

-Deja a ese mocoso, ¡no es importante!-

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que dejamos a un mocoso dar vueltas?-

Su hermana se quedo pensando por un momento en lo que había pasado, luego frunció el ceño y hablo.

-Esta bien, tu encargate de el y yo de la bestia, mis poderes de hielo no servirán para matarlo aquí- dicho esto partió sola para controlar a la hechizada bestia y seguir causando estragos.

Su hermana dio la vuelta hacia el molesto chico quien había avanzado sin darle importancia a ella, alzo su mano y le lanzó un hechizo de fuego.

Link sintió que algo estaba detrás de él, cuando dio media vuelta vio una llama de fuego que se dirigía hacia él rápidamente sin darle tiempo para reaccionar ni usar el escudo de Daruk, pensaba que era su fin y de manera instintiva cerró los ojos y se cubrió, de pronto algo enorme se interpuso entre él y la llama impidiendo que quedará carbonizado, abrió sus ojos y en frente estaba Yunobo protegiéndolo con el escudo de su antepasado.

La hechicera incrédula vio cómo su poder rebotaba en esa especie de escudo del goron y ágilmente logró esquivarlo, enfurecida volvió a lanzar otro ataque que roboto de igual forma, Yunobo rápidamente luego del segundo ataque tomó una gran roca cercana y la lanzó hacia la vieja la cual logró esquivar a medias pegándole en la punta de la escoba y desestabilizandola un poco. Link miraba la escena desde atrás de Yunobo, "solo ataca con fuego" pensó de inmediato y rápido tomó su arco y una flecha de hielo, "espero que esto sirva", con un movimiento veloz se hizo a un lado y disparó la flecha, de inmediato la hechicera comenzó a quemarse con el hielo.

-¡Ven, sígueme!- le gritó Yunobo a Link.

Corrieron montaña arriba, Yunobo se veía mucho más fuerte y valiente que la última vez que lo había visto, no era necesario esquivar los proyectiles de roca pues con su fuerza y su puño rompía cualquiera que se les acercara tal como lo habría hecho Daruk, Gracias a esto pudieron llegar rápidamente a los pies del volcán donde se detuvieron un momento.

-Logre llegar cerca de la bestia, pero no entrar, al parecer son esas brujas las que la controlan-

Link lo miro extrañado.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Muy seguro, las vi manejandola- lo dijo con tal seguridad que Link le creyó -la he detenido con los cañones, no me ha quedado otra que tratar de destruirla, las erupciones que está provocando destruirán la ciudad goron dentro de poco y si sigue asi, seguira con todo Hyrule-

-Bien… entonces sigamos disparando hasta que quede más tranquila, ahí podemos entrar y detener la terminal central-

-No creo que nos de tiempo para entrar Link-

-¿Qué propones?- le pregunto aun cuando ya adivinaba lo que queria decirle Yunobo.

-Tenemos que destruir a la bestia a cañonazos-

Link resopló resignado, a pesar de saber que la bestia era muy importante también sabía que si no la detenían todo quedaría cubierto de lava, y tratar de detener a ese par de brujas parecía ser mucho más arriesgado y difícil, sin tener más alternativa asintió y comenzaron su plan.

Poco a poco y mientras le disparaban a la bestia subieron a la cima, la bestia gruñia y con su cola golpeaba el volcán provocando las constantes erupciones, se movía cada vez más lento pues los golpes que le habían dado con los cañones la habían dañado mucho. Lograron llegar a la cima y se acercaron con cuidado a la bestia, allí en las alturas la vio, la otra hermana usaba sus poderes para controlar a la bestia, de inmediato ella vio a Link y Yunobo moverse, su semblante pasó de una risa malvada y triunfadora a una de completo asombro, si él estaba vivo ¿que había pasado con su hermana?, partió volando al lugar donde la había dejado y allí la encontró tirada en el suelo y herida por el hielo.

-¡Hermana!- gritó furiosa -¿Que te han hecho?-

-Ese mocoso… me disparó una flecha de hielo-

-Maldito… ¡lo matare!-

-Con quien anda es el descendiente, preocupate de el primero-

Al ver que su hermana no estaba tan herida, se fue enfurecida de vuelta a la bestia dispuesta a todo, Link y Yunobo estaban a poco de lanzar el último cañonazo que iría directo a la terminal central de la bestia cuando la hechicera apareció lanzandoles como podía ataques de hielo, a pesar de estar en un ambiente ardiente, algo los lograria dañar.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió Link y ambos se cubrieron con el escudo.

Resignada a que sus hechizos no servían volvió a manejar a la bestia mandandola al ataque, de inmediato esta gruño y su enorme cabeza se movió hacia ellos, dirigiéndoles la mirada, una que por el tamaño de la bestia era amenazante. Link y Yunobo corrieron en sentido contrario tratando de alejarse y buscando un lugar más o menos estable para bajar, pero la bestia en seguida saltó encima de ellos rompiendo la superficie de la montaña en la que ellos estaban, provocando que esta se rompiera por completo y que la misma bestia sin poder sostenerse cayera en picada dentro del volcán, con el impacto una gran cantidad de lava salió disparada hacia arriba. Link se aferró como pudo a un borde que quedó después del ataque de la bestia quedando colgado hacia el interior del volcán, sus pocas fuerzas sumado al peso de la armadura le hacia mas complicada la tarea, intentaba llevar su cuerpo hacia arriba y subir cuando la hechicera lo vio indefenso y se acercó para atacar.

-¿¡No nos puedes dejar en paz?!- gritó ofuscada -¡no dejaré que pase lo mismo de hace milenios atrás!-

Link la miraba sin entender ni una palabra, "¿Que está diciendo?, ¿Que paso hace milenios?", en eso la bruja le lanzó con todas sus fuerzas un potente hechizo de hielo.

Yunobo despues del ataque de la bestia, logro caer en un pedazo de tierra más estable, de lejos vio como la bruja se acercaba amenazante a Link, para atacarlo, se levantó y rápidamente se acercó para interponerse entre Link y el ataque protegiéndolo, gracias al escudo de daruk, el ataque de la bruja rebotó logrando que dañara a la propia bruja pero debido a la fuerza y la potencia con la que había sido lanzado golpeo muy fuerte a Yunobo provocando que se desestabilizara y cayera, Link logro agarrarlo antes de que cayera a la ardiente lava quedando ambos colgando del borde de la montaña sostenidos sólo por el brazo de Link, Yunobo pesaba mucho y poco a poco se iban soltando, el pedazo del que estaba agarrado Link no aguanto más y se rompió.

Link despertó aturdido, a pesar de tener la armadura sentía mucho calor, miró a su alrededor creyendo que había muerto, pero increíblemente estaba vivo y rodeado de lava por todos lados, de pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba dentro del mismísimo volcán, alzó la vista para encontrarse con el borde dañado de la montaña y el cielo azulino, confundido y adolorido volvió la vista al suelo fijándose que se encontraba en una superficie que aparentemente flotaba en la lava, a lo lejos vio una silueta grande que venía hacia él, casi sin poder moverse dejó que está silueta lo tomara y lo llevará a una pequeña cueva.

-Aquí estaremos a salvo- escucho la conocida voz de Yunobo -el volcán iba a volver a entrar en erupción… este fue el único lugar que encontré-

Link un poco más despierto y consciente logró hablar.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Caímos dentro del volcán… por milagro logramos caer sobre esa superficie con esta cueva al frente-

De pronto un fuerte temblor se hizo presente junto con el ya conocido sonido de la erupción.

-Debemos avanzar más o la lava nos puede alcanzar-

Link se puso de pie, Yunobo se acerco y lo ayudo a caminar hacia el interior de la cueva, a cada paso que daban parecía que en vez de oscurecer se aclaraba, de pronto pasaron de un estrecho pasillo a una enorme estancia rojiza, al frente una escalera los recibió, tenía a los lados unos muros que funcionaban como bordes de esta con un diseño un tanto abstracto, al lado izquierdo una puerta con candado y al lado derecho tres bloques puestos unos sobre otros parecían bloquear algo, en el segundo plano tres pilares con un extraño diseño de rostro con la boca abierta y fuego en ese hueco que era la boca iluminaban la estancia tal como si fueran tres grandes velas y a los lados de estas había dos puertas aparentemente cerradas con candados, se internaron en la estancia lentamente, Yunobo miraba maravillado mientras que Link sentía una extraña sensación que se mezclaba con dolor y agotamiento. El estruendo de la erupción los sacó bruscamente de su shock inicial, Yunobo volvió a agarrar a Link y caminaron introduciéndose aún más en la estancia, subieron la escalera y notaron que la puerta de la izquierda estaba sin candado, dudosos entraron. Adentro los recibió una enorme habitación cuyo suelo solo era lava y unas plataformas permitian el paso, al fondo frente a ellos flotando ante una enorme puerta con un candado dorado flotaba un hermoso medallón rojo, Link lo miró asombrado, conocía perfectamente ese artefacto, Yunobo quedó de inmediato hechizado por el medallón, soltó despacio a Link y sin reparos fue directo a este. Link lo miraba intrigado, de pronto poco a poco sintió que su fuerza lo abandonaba, cuando ya no pudo sostenerse en pie se desplomó en el suelo, sin perder de vista a Yunobo quien estaba a punto de llegar al medallón, en eso una silueta de goron se apareció ante sus ojos, era similar a Daruk, pero de un temple mucho más serio, creyendo que era su ya alterada conciencia y adolorida cabeza lo ignoró cerrando sus ojos y bajando la cabeza intentando mantenerse alerta, inesperadamente este le habló.

-Tu puedes, hermano-

Abrió sus ojos incrédulo, y levantó la cabeza, al parecer solo él pudo escucharlo pues Yunobo seguía hipnotizado frente al medallón, desde ahí la silueta del goron lo miraba serio, en seguida comenzó a desvanecerse, cuando de pronto Yunobo tocó el medallón, una hermosa luz roja cubrió todo a su alrededor y ambos cayeron desmayados.


	10. Capítulo IX

Capitulo IX

No pudo escalar más, la cima a la que había llegado no era lo suficientemente grande como para ver algo siquiera, solo la dejaba ver mas y mas tierra rojiza y lava, ofuscada bajo y fue al rancho tratando de buscar información pero solo encontró datos inútiles y uno que otro asustado por la erupción. De repente varios gorones aparecieron rodando y se detuvieron mareados cerca del rancho, Zelda no lo dudo ni un segundo y se acercó.

-¿Están todos bien?-

Los gorones asintieron aun mareados. Se dirigió hacia uno que se veía más despierto.

-¿Han visto a Link?-

Todos negaron con la cabeza, de pronto un goron hablo a lo lejos.

-Yo lo vi-

Zelda se acercó rápidamente hacia el.

-¿Donde lo viste?-

-Lo vi subiendo a la cima de la montaña muerte junto a Yunobo-

-¿Y Yunobo es…?- pregunto Zelda más preocupada que curiosa.

-Es el descendiente del campeon Daruk-

La respuesta dejó más preocupada a Zelda de lo que estaba, si Link se había encontrado con él e iban a bestia era porque algo grave pasaba, de pronto escucho a la bestia rugir enfurecida y a lo lejos en la cima del volcán la lava salió disparada con fuerza, sin saberlo estaba presenciando el momento justo en el que la bestia cayó al cráter del volcán, por su mente pasó lo peor.

-No… Link podria estar ahí…¡necesito subir!, ¿como hago para subir?- preguntó al goron cada vez más alterada.

-Ehh… tiene que tener una armadura si no, se quemará antes de llegar a la ciudad goron…-

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo recordando que necesitaba la misma armadura que estaba usando Link -¿donde la consigo?-

-En la ciudad goron, señorita…, no sabría decirle donde más- el goron lamento no poder ayudarla más.

-No puede ser…- estaba a punto de llorar de impotencia.

-Puede ir con muchas pócimas, aquí la señorita Hitta las prepara- dijo otro goron recuperándose del mareo.

-¿Que?- pregunto Zelda no creyendo en su suerte.

-Son unas pócimas resistentes al calor, claro que para llegar a la cima tendría que usar varias-

-Gracias, muchas gracias- dijo esperanzada y corrió hacia el rancho donde estaba la chica que le indico el goron.

-¿Usted hace pócimas?- le dijo repentinamente asustando a la pobre mujer que miraba atenta el fuego.

-Eh… eh… si soy yo- dijo un poco asustada.

-¿Cuantas necesito para llegar a la cima del volcán?-

-Bu-bue-no necesitaría muchas, sus 10 más o menos-

-Las quiero todas- comenzó a buscar su bolsa de dinero, al ver que solo tenía unas pocas rupias se sacó una hermosa pulsera de oro y diamantes y se la entregó -tome, ¿esto servirá como pago?-

La chica miro boquiabierta la maravillosa pulsera.

-No puedo aceptar esto, debe ser carisimo-

-No, importa esta bien, necesito esas pócimas, ahora-

La mirada de Zelda era insistente, así que la chica solo asintió y comenzó a prepararlas rápidamente, cuando ya estaban listas, Zelda tomó una, guardó el resto y partió corriendo a la montaña mientras le agradecia a la chica.

Extrañamente el volcán había dejado de entrar en erupción, gracias a eso Zelda pudo avanzar muy rápido por el camino y pronto llegó a la ciudad goron, poca era la destrucción que había dejado la erupcion, despues de todo las casas de los gorones estaban hechas de material muy resistentes para evitar daños producto de la actividad volcanica, los gorones que se habían quedado resguardados salían tímidamente de sus casas y reparaban uno que otro daño, Zelda le pregunto a quien se le pasó por delante si habían visto a Link pero recibía la misma respuesta, lo habían visto yendo hacia la cima, en eso tres gorones mucho más grandes que el resto se acercaron a ella.

-Señorita, ¿usted está buscando a Link?- preguntó uno de los gorones.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?- intervino el otro.

Zelda no le dio importancia a que fueran desconocidos, solo le interesaba que ellos preguntaban por Link como si lo conocieran.

-No lo sé, me dijeron que subió a la cima, temo que esté en peligro- dijo suplicando ayuda con su mirada.

-Nosotros iremos con usted, el camino es muy duro-

-Muchas gracias- suspiró aliviada.

Zelda con todas sus fuerzas continuó corriendo siguiendo a los gorones camino hacia la cima, cuando llegaron a los pies del volcán se dio cuenta que la bestia divina no estaba por ninguna parte, de repente y como si hubiera sido invocada por sus pensamientos esta última salto desde el interior del volcán hasta la cima, enseguida comenzó a bajar torpemente por la montaña mientras su característica luz exterior parpadeaba, indicando que estaba fallando, con un último movimiento llegó a los pies del volcán y se desplomó en el suelo, Zelda y los gorones la miraron sorprendidos, de pronto cuando el polvo que habia levantado al desplomarse se disipo uno de ellos noto que la bestia traia algo en su lomo, corrieron de inmediato hacia ella y empezaron a escalarla, Zelda desde abajo miraba preocupada, los gorones bajaron cargando lo que parecía ser otro goron y algo mas pequeño, segura de que era Link corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Link!- gritó al reconocer al herido joven.

-Esta muy herido, necesita atención- dijo el goron preocupado -Bajare con Link al rancho para que puedan atenderlo- dijo a sus dos compañeros quienes asintieron.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de Yunobo-

-Muchas gracias, de verdad- dijo Zelda.

-No se preocupe, estimamos mucho al chico-

El goron tomo a Link fácilmente y partieron rápido al rancho. Apenas llegaron el goron dejó a Link dentro, Zelda le dio las gracias nuevamente y segura de que cuidarian de Link por mientras, corrio rápido a los establos para sacar a Epona y Duquesa dispuesta a llevarlo a Kakariko.

-Necesito llevarlo a Kakariko- dijo entrando de vuelta preocupada.

-Traiga a su caballo, nosotros la ayudamos- dijo el dueño rapidamente.

Zelda asintio y salio corriendo, tomo a Epona y la acercó a la entrada del rancho donde los locatarios la esperaban y le habló despacio.

-Epona, Link está herido, necesito llevarlo a Kakariko- en eso Epona se tiró al suelo para que pudieran subir a Link a su montura mucho más fácil, una vez acomodado y asegurado, Epona se levantó y partió veloz corriendo como nunca antes.

-¡Epona, espera!- Zelda subió a Duquesa y corrieron tras Epona.

…...

Yunobo abrió los ojos aturdido, aun acostado en el suelo miró hacia los lado, al encontrarse completamente solo en ese extraño ambiente blanco sintió un poco de miedo, se levantó poco a poco pero se detuvo a medias, un extraño goron lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Usted es Daruk?- pregunto.

-Claro que no, muchacho, soy Darunia, sabio del fuego- su voz era potente.

Yunobo ladeo la cabeza confundido, por un momento se sintió estúpido, realmente se parecían.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿Donde esta Link?-

-El no esta aquí, muchacho, solo los descendientes de los sabios pueden estar acá-

Yunobo lo miraba cada vez más confundido.

-¿Descendientes… de sabios?-

-Así es, escúchame atentamente, te aclarare todas tus dudas-

…...

Le hechicera se levanto adolorida, miró al interior del cráter, luego al exterior, allí a los pies de la montaña sólo veía a la dañada bestia pero ni rastro del mocoso ni del goron, esperando que estuvieran achicharrados, voló hacia su hermana, quien ya estaba más repuesta luego del flechazo de hielo.

-¿Y?...¿los mataste?...-

-Eso espero… cayeron al cráter…-

-Malditos sean…-

-Esto no nos está funcionando hermana, debemos trazar un mejor plan-

-Tienes razón… solo nos quedan tres sabios más… -

-Y si ese mocoso sigue vivo, será un verdadero dolor de cabeza…-

-Demonios… debemos preocuparnos de liberar a nuestro amo, de los sabios podemos ocuparnos una vez él esté libre-

-Me parece bien, averiguemos donde lo han sellado estos malditos-

Las brujas subieron a sus escobas y se fueron sin rumbo fijo buscando algo que las conectara con su amo.

…...

Epona era la yegua mas rapida que Zelda había visto, logro sacarle varios metros de ventaja aun cuando partió de inmediato tras ella, luego de unos minutos apenas, Epona logró llegar en tiempo récord a la aldea. Zelda llegó unos segundos después, allí vio a Epona inquieta, relinchando insistentemente tratando de avisar a todos que su amo necesitaba ayuda mientras los sheikah trataban de calmarla, Zelda bajó rápidamente de su caballo.

-Link está herido, necesita ayuda- les aviso a los sheikah, tomo a Epona de las riendas que al sentir a Zelda cerca se tranquilizó y volvió a acostarse en el suelo para que pudieran bajar a Link, en medio de todo el caos una niña pequeña ya conocida salió de la casa de Impa.

-¿Que pasa aqui, que es todo ese alboroto?- grito Prunia desde la puerta de la casa, dirigió su vista hacia el lugar del alboroto y al ver a Link herido bajó rápidamente, en seguida Impa y Rotver salieron a ver qué pasaba.

-Diosa mía, ¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó asustada Impa mientras los guardias subían con Link herido hacia la casa mientras Zelda los seguia detras.

-Impa… es un desastre…-

De inmediato Prunia entró junto con los sheikah a la casa, dejaron a Link en el suelo y Prunia quien tenía alguno que otro conocimiento de medicina reviso que tan grave se encontraba. En seguida Zelda entró y se tiró al suelo junto a ella preocupada, mirando constantemente a Prunia y esperando la respuesta.

-Por lo menos, no necesitará ir al santuario de la vida-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Si… está herido pero no como esa vez-

-Llevenlo a la pieza de visitas y curen las heridas necesarias- indicó Impa a los sheikah, quienes en seguida tomaron con cuidado a Link y lo llevaron, Zelda se levantó dispuesta a seguirlos cuando Impa la tomó delicadamente del brazo -Zelda, déjalos que vayan solos, tú necesitas descansar tambien- Zelda quedo viendo a Impa, luego a los sheikah desaparecer en las escaleras, finalmente asintió cansada.

-Estara bien, esa vez parecía estropajo, ahora por lo menos respira- dijo Rotver tratando de animar a Zelda.

-¡Rotver!- lo regañaron Impa y Prunia.

-No le hagas caso- le dijo Impa a Zelda.

-No se preocupen, está todo bien- estaba muy cansada.

-Zeldita.. yo se que estas muy cansada pero…¿que paso?- pregunto Prunia curiosa.

Zelda los miro a los tres quienes la miraban curiosos, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarles todo lo que había pasado.

-Es una larga historia- se sentó en suelo dispuesta a contarles.

Impa fue a la cocina para prepararle comida, cuando estuvo más repuesta comenzó a contarles toda la historia con lujo de detalles.

…...

Apaya llegó alegre a la casa de su abuela con las compras, afuera vio a dos caballos, uno blanco muy hermoso y a Epona, más alegre aún subió las escaleras, si Epona estaba afuera significaba solo una cosa. Entró y se sorprendió cuando vio al extraño grupo sentado en círculos, pero mas se sorprendio al ver que no estaba él, tuvo que reprimir el deseo de preguntar de inmediato porque no estaba ahí.

-Hola abuela, tía Prunia, tío Rotver, princesa- dijo alegre -que gusto verlos-

-Hola Apaya, ¿de compras?- preguntó Prunia.

-Si…- sin saber qué más decir rogó para que alguien hablará de Link, como escuchada por la diosa los sheikah bajaron la escalera.

-Ya hemos curado y dejado a Link acostado, solo necesita descansar-

Apaya abrió sus ojos preocupada.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto sin aguantarse.

-Link esta un poco herido, al parecer…-

Rotver no termino su frase, Apaya salió corriendo escalera arriba apenas escuchó la palabra herido dejando a todos los presentes mirándose las caras.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por todo- fue Impa quien rompió el silencio.

Los sheikah salieron de la casa volviendo a dejar a los cuatro solos.

-Termina de contarnos Zeldita- dijo Prunia.

Zelda quien no tenía ánimos ni para sentir celos, continuo la historia.

…...

Apaya subió corriendo la escalera, pero entró despacio a la habitación, allí estaba Link dormido y vendado, se acercó con cuidado y muy preocupada, se sentó en la cama y lo miro dormir, a pesar de saber que ella no era la chica indicada para él no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía, aunque estuviera con la princesa ella siempre estaría enamorada de él. Acercó su mano a su rostro y lo acarició despacio, de pronto sintió movimiento abajo, salió de su ensueño y se levantó, comenzando a ordenar las cosas que habían quedado tiradas tratando de que no se notara su nerviosismo. Impa la vio ordenando agitada y sonrió apenada, estaba consciente de los sentimientos de su nieta por el muchacho.

-Apaya, no hagas eso ahora, ya es tarde, ven a cenar con nosotros-

-Sí abuela, es que estaba muy desordenado- rio nerviosa -ahora bajo-

Impa bajo junto con su nieta, mientras Zelda subía la escalera agotada dispuesta a descansar, Impa le había dicho que podía acomodarse en su habitación pero Zelda no pudo evitar entrar a la habitación donde estaba Link, tomo una silla que había cerca de la puerta y se sentó al lado de su cama, lo miraba con tristeza y preocupación, sentía que todo lo malo que le pasaba al chico era por su culpa, con su mano acaricio su rostro y su cabello, poco a poco el agotamiento le fue ganando, apoyo su cabeza en las suaves mantas de la cama y media dormida llevo sus piernas de la silla a la cama, de inmediato se quedó dormida junto a él.

Ya entrada la noche, Apaya subió para dormir, al pasar por la habitación de Link vio a la princesa durmiendo al lado de él, sonrió, hacían una muy linda pareja, entró despacio y tomó una manta del armario, la estiro y tapo a Zelda, luego apagó las velas y cerró muy despacio la puerta tras de sí.

…...

Afuera un hombre oculto entre las sombras había escuchado atentamente toda la historia de Zelda, si resultaba ser cierta realmente deseaba conocer a ese par de brujas, despacio dio media vuelta y desaparecio entre la oscuridad de la noche.


	11. Capitulo X

Capítulo X

-Señor ¿nos mandó a llamar?- tres grandes sujetos pertenecientes al clan yiga entraron a la enorme sala, al fondo de esta en una lujosa silla los esperaba el gran jefe.

-Así es, necesito que se ocupen de un asunto muy importante-

Hablo fuerte y claro, su rostro estaba cubierto de tal manera que ni siquiera los mismos yiga sabían quién era, solo los miembros de más alta confianza del líder conocían su identidad.

-Usted dirá-

-Necesito que busquen a un par de brujas montadas en escobas que andan volando-

-¿Perdón?- dijo incrédulo uno de los presentes, creía que su líder había perdido el juicio -¿brujas en escoba?-

-Ah jaja se refiere a las gerudo- rió su compañero provocando la risa entre los otros dos.

-¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?- su voz se volvió seria y oscura, los tres de inmediato callaron -hagan lo que les pido y comuniquen a todos que las busquen-

-S-si se-ñor- salieron disparados, hacer enojar al líder no era buena idea.

De pronto una mujer entró a la sala, ella formaba parte del círculo cercano del líder.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- le pregunto dudosa mirando a los tres yigas salir asustados de la sala.

-Más que seguro, yo mismo la escuche-

-¿Y quiénes crees que son ellas?-

-No tengo idea… pero eso mismo quiero averiguar, si están haciendo destrozos a las bestias de seguro planean algo que nos conviene o en su defecto quiero saber si son una amenaza para nosotros-

-Está bien, confío en ti, me encargare de que cada yiga las busque- dicho esto salió.

...

Zelda se despertó despacio, había sido la mejor noche que había pasado desde hace muchos días, comenzó a estirarse, de pronto su brazo chocó contra algo, volteo la mirada y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, se había quedado dormida al lado de Link, se sonrojo y sonrió, quizás por eso había pasado tan buena noche, él seguía durmiendo plácidamente así que sin molestarlo se levantó lentamente y le acomodo las cobijas, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y salió de la habitación, luego bajó la escalera para desayunar.

-Buenos días a todos-

-Buenos días- le contestaron los tres al unísono.

-¿Cómo dormiste Zelda?, no te vi en mi habitación- pregunto Impa, Zelda de inmediato se sonrojo a mas no poder.

-Eh… es que… me quede cuidando a Link- hablo casi susurrando.

-Mira que buena amiga jaja- dijo Prunia riendo pícaramente.

-¿Cómo está el chico?- preguntó Rotver.

-Igual…- dijo Zelda un poco desanimada.

-Déjalo descansar, ya se repondrá-

El desayuno fue tranquilo, Impa, Rotver y Prunia habían acordado la noche anterior de no hablar del tema por un largo rato, ya que ambos chicos tenían que descansar y recuperar fuerzas, no querían preocupar a Zelda ni llenar a Link de preguntas cuando despertara, por lo que solo hablaron de temas triviales. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Zelda saco la tableta sheikah y comenzó a mirar una y otra vez las fotos del templo, Impa se dio cuenta e intervino.

-Zeldita, porque no mejor descansas-

-Es que necesito saber qué está pasando… no logro entender porque las bestias actuaron así y… tengo que cuidar a Link y...-

-No te agobies tanto mi niña…- dijo Impa preocupada, sabía que Zelda era muy terca y no pararía hasta encontrar la respuesta aunque tuviera que desvelarse estudiando la situación.

-Deja que nosotros te ayudemos, para eso estamos acá- dijo Prunia -tu descansa, relájate y sal a tomar aire-

-Si, pero…- rebatió Zelda.

-Nada de peros- interrumpió Impa, justo en ese momento Apaya bajó las escaleras y avisó que saldría-

-Ve con Apaya, así aprovechas de distraerte-

-Por mi encantada- dijo Apaya sonriente desde la puerta.

Zelda miro a Impa rogándole con la mirada que la dejara seguir estudiando, pero Impa la miraba firme, no daría el brazo a torcer.

-Está bien…- dijo Zelda resignada, quizás tenían razón y necesitaba despejar su mente.

...

La hermanas volaban sobre Hyrule buscando las ruinas del viejo templo del tiempo, ese edificio era lo único que recordaban que las enlazaba con su amo, sin saber que hacer volaron alrededor.

-No quedan más que ruinas, hermana, ¿que se supone que hagamos con esto?-

-No lo sé…- dijo desalentada su hermana.

Se detuvieron en el techo del destruido templo mientras pensaban y miraban el paisaje, de pronto un sonido a sus espaldas las hizo voltear, entre humos apareció un extraño sujeto vestido de rojo con una máscara blanca.

-¿Y tú quién demonios eres?- preguntó brusca la bruja.

-Soy miembro del clan yiga, nuestro líder nos ha pedido que las busquemos, pues solicita su presencia en la guarida-

-¿El clan que?-

-Estos mocosos de esta generación están cada vez más dementes-

El guerrero yiga suspiro agotado, ¿porque el grandísimo líder querría ver a este par de brujas ridículas?

-Espera un momento hermana…- dijo mirando al yiga, tratando de recordar algo -ahora que lo recuerdo, escuche a una de esas gerudo hablar algo sobre un tal clan yiga-

-Somos un clan que se opone al reinado de la familia real y apoyamos al gran amo Ganon- dijo de inmediato el guerrero.

Las brujas se miraron asombradas, la mayoría de los súbditos en sus tiempos eran solo monstruos, sonrieron malévolamente.

-Hermana quizás esto es lo que andábamos buscando-

-Jijiji parece que nuestro amo nos guía desde donde quiera que esté-

-Muy, bien, llévanos con tu líder- le dijo la bruja al guerrero yiga.

...

Salieron de la aldea montadas en sus caballos y tomaron rumbo al rancho de los picos gemelos, de inmediato se llevaron muy bien, Apaya era un chica tímida pero muy simpática cuando entraba en confianza y como Zelda era muy amable rápidamente se sintieron cómodas una al lado de la otra.

-¿Siempre vienes a comprar aquí?- pregunto Zelda.

-Aja, aqui siempre hay un mercante que tiene de todo lo que se imagina, princesa-

-Ya te dije que no me llames princesa, solo dime Zelda- dijo sonriendo.

-Disculpe, digo.. disculpa jaja es que es extraño-

-Ya no soy una princesa, ahora solo soy una chica común- se sentía muy bien decir aquellas palabras, el peso de la corona siempre la incomodaba.

-Ah no, usted… digo tú siempre serás la princesa de Hyrule- dijo Apaya en tono juguetón.

Rieron alegres, realmente se llevaban bien, Zelda pensaba que podría haber encontrado en Apaya a una gran amiga.

Cuando llegaron al rancho, de inmediato Zelda se fijó en el santuario, claramente no pasó desapercibido para ella, sonrió emocionada, por fin encontraba un santuario abierto, y mientras Apaya compraba ella se dirigió hacia el, sin importar que estuviera rodeado de agua se introdujo en el pequeño lago, comenzó a mirarlo detenidamente, con cuidado se fue acercando hasta llegar a la plataforma, subió y analizó el interruptor de la tableta sheikah como ya lo había hecho hace muchos años, cuando no se llevaba bien con Link, como ya no estaba la puerta, se introdujo mucho más al hueco, esperando que por fin pudiera ingresar al interior, pero nada sucedió, suspiró rendida "parece que estos santuarios de verdad son solo para Link", volvió a salir y alzó la mirada contemplando cada detalle de la estructura, resignada se devolvió al rancho para ayudar a Apaya.

Una vez listas volvieron a poner rumbo a la aldea pero esta vez caminando, conversaban animadamente cuando de pronto en medio del camino se les apareció un miembro del clan yiga quien les exigió que le entregaran todo lo de valor, Apaya asustada se quedó inmóvil pero Zelda rápidamente dio vuelta hacia su caballo y sacó su arco, como pudo comenzó a dispararle varias veces, el yiga era muy ágil y casi siempre lograba esquivar las flechas de Zelda, pero ella determinada en vencerlo continuó el ataque, después de un largo rato y uno que otro susto por fin Zelda logro vencerlo y este desapareció dejando rupias y plátanos tras de sí.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto cansada a Apaya.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió aun asustada -estás herida- se dio cuenta del corte que tenía en su brazo.

-No te preocupes es solo un rasguño-

-Que miedo, esos yigas son un verdadero dolor de cabeza-

-Lo se… Apaya no le digas a Impa lo que paso ¿bueno?, tu sabes como se pone-

-Sí, no te preocupes, a mí tampoco me gusta alterar a mi abuela-

Se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice y continuaron hasta la aldea esta vez montadas en sus caballos y avanzando un poco más rápido.

...

-Así que ustedes son el par de brujas que han estado causado estragos en las bestias- el líder desde su silla miraba y analizaba a las hechiceras, esperaba que no fueran un par de charlatanas.

-¿Par de brujas?… ¡JA!… lávate de la boca antes de hablar así de nosotras- contestó enojada la hechicera.

-Somos las hermanas hechiceras Twinrova, Koume y Kotake- dijeron al unísono.

-Tienen todo mi respeto, Twinrova, estoy muy interesado en ustedes- dijo el líder aún no muy convencido.

-Discúlpenos, gran jefe yiga- dijo con sarcasmo Koume -pero no nos podemos fiar de alguien que cubre su rostro-

El líder se quedó callado por un momento meditando la situación, si se dejaba ver por estas brujas y resultaban ser charlatanas corría un gran peligro, pero algo en su interior le decía que esto no había sido coincidencia y que ellas serían muy importantes para concretar sus planes, así que confiando en su juicio y en su instinto se decidió a confiar en ellas.

-Váyanse- dijo el gran líder a los guerreros yiga presentes -déjennos solos- de inmediato cumplieron sus órdenes- apenas salieron y quedaron los tres, el líder se quitó la máscara dejando su rostro al descubierto -supongo que ahora tengo su confianza-

-Jijiji puede ser- dijo Kotake -entonces, líder yiga, ¿qué quieres de nosotras?-

-Se de muy buena fuente que ustedes causaron los estragos en las bestias del agua y de la montaña muerte y tengo mis teorías de porque-

-Jijijiji ¿y cuál sería esa brillante teoría?- pregunto Koume.

-Bueno, como sabrán las bestias fueron las mayores culpables del deceso del gran amo, supongo que ustedes buscan lo mismo que nosotros, revivir a Ganon, y para eso creo que es fundamental destruir a las bestias-

Las hechiceras se miraron y de inmediato comenzaron a reír, ese supuesto líder no tenía idea de quiénes eran ellas realmente.

-Estas más que equivocado, líder, esos artefactos a los que llamas bestias son el menor de nuestras preocupaciones- contesto Kotake con una tenebrosa voz.

El líder las miro confundido, estaba muy seguro de que su teoría era correcta, nunca se equivocaba, si no era eso entonces ¿qué querían esas brujas?, esperaba no haber cometido un error.

-Dinos, gran líder yiga, ¿cómo podemos confiar en que ustedes realmente son súbditos del gran amo ganon?- pregunto Kotake ya seria.

-Podemos ser grandes aliados, pero a nosotras no nos gusta que nos traicionen- ambas se elevaron y comenzaron a volar en círculos alrededor del líder, era una muy buena forma de intimidación.

-Pueden confirmar nuestra historia en cualquier parte de Hyrule, nos oponemos a cualquiera que trate de derrotar a nuestro amo- dijo el jefe tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que le provocaba este par de brujas.

-¿Que dices hermana, confiamos en él?- le preguntó Koume a Kotake.

-Jijiji, parecen ser buenos chicos-

-Entonces, primero que todo para probarnos tu lealtad te exigimos que nos cuentes todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos años, si nos mientes lo sabremos y te mataremos-

El líder las miro confundido "¿porque quieren saber eso?, ¿quiénes eran?" pensó, por un momento sintió miedo, pero no podía hacerlo notar.

-Me parece bien, solo si después de que les cuente ustedes me digan…-

-Nosotras somos las que ponemos las condiciones aquí- interrumpió Koume -así serán las cosas desde hoy en adelante.

El gran jefe suspiró, y asintió, más le valía tenerlas de aliadas, después de todo parecían ser muy poderosas y lo más importante, al parecer querían lo mismo que él, revivir al gran rey del mal, se sentó en su silla y comenzó a contarles todo, desde la legendaria batalla de hace 10.000 años hasta ese mismo día.


	12. Capitulo XI

Capítulo XI

-Vaya, vaya, que historia más curiosa- dijo Koume -así que esa niña usó el "poder"-

-Esto es muy conveniente para nosotras hermana- dijo Kotake.

-Bien, ya les he contado todo lo que sé, ahora ustedes deben contarme a mí- dijo el líder tratando de imponerse ante las brujas.

Koume y Kotake se miraron, no solían confiar mucho en las personas, por eso solo trabajaban con monstruos y con lavados de cerebro, sin embargo sabían que necesitaban aliados, sobretodo en este nuevo mundo desconocido para ellas y qué mejor que un grupo de guerreros que apoyaban a Ganon, además después de todo siempre podían matarlo si es que algo salía mal.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres escuchar la verdad?- preguntó Koume sonriendo maléficamente.

El líder se inquietó un poco, trago saliva y asintió decidido.

-Su pueblo ha olvidado una parte fundamental de su historia- continuó Kotake.

Ambas comenzaron a mover sus manos, de ellas salía humo que poco a poco fue tomando color y forma hasta convertirse en un hermoso prado con un enorme castillo muy similar al castillo de Hyrule.

-Esta historia comienza hace muchos años, milenios, mucho antes de que le dieran la espalda a su reliquia, mucho antes incluso de sus artefactos milagrosos y su burda batalla con ellos hace 10.000 años-

-Prepárese, gran líder yiga, está a punto de conocer la verdadera historia de Hyrule-

El líder miraba embobado el paisaje del humo mientras escuchaba a las brujas, de pronto el paisaje tomó vida y comenzaron a aparecer imágenes mientras las brujas relataban la historia, no podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos, era testigo de un pasado que ningún hyliano recordaba, ni siquiera la familia real, pues incluso ellos ignoraban el real significado de ese símbolo al que juraban lealtad. Boquiabierto observaba, y escuchaba, tratando de guardar en su memoria cada segundo de aquella extraña obra.

...

Frente a él tenía a Yunobo, inmóvil y de espaldas, entre ambos un extraño goron lo llamaba hermano, de pronto sintió que todo se quebraba y comenzaba a caer al vacío, justo antes de darse el golpe despertó sobresaltado, miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta que ya no estaba en el cráter "¿dónde estoy?" se preguntó adolorido, la cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo, como pudo se sentó en la cama, se dio cuenta que estaba vendado casi por completo, tomó lentamente un pantalón que había en una silla cercana y despacio se levantó y se lo puso, tratando de no mover mucho la cabeza caminó hasta la puerta de la pieza.

Abajo Impa, Rotver y Prunia revisaban un montón de libros viejos tratando de averiguar algo que les sirviera para comprender la descabellada historia de Zelda.

-¿Han encontrado algo?- preguntó Prunia rendida.

-Nada de nada, todo lo que hay es de la época del héroe legendario y las bestias-

-Quizás Zelda solo imagino a las brujas- dijo Rotver -ya saben lo loquilla que es a veces-

-Rotver, tú eres el loquillo aquí- dijo Prunia.

De pronto un ruido en el piso de arriba los interrumpió.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Prunia asustada y sin moverse.

-Quizás un fantasma- dijo Rotver.

Prunia lo miró con los ojos abiertos como plato.

-Oh puede ser un espía- le contestó.

-¡Un yiga!- dijo Rotver llevándose las manos a la boca.

-No hablen tonteras, siempre hay una explicación razonable- dijo Impa calmando la paranoia de ambos.

En seguida y despacio un confundido Link se hizo ver mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Ah, solo era Link- suspiro aliviado Rotver -¡muchacho qué haces levantado!- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó confundido y mirando a su alrededor.

-Link por la diosa, estas en mi casa, estás herido no debiste levantarte- dijo Impa acercándose a él.

-Estoy bien…- dijo aun confundido y casi por costumbre.

-Claro que no, debes descansar, si Zelda te ve levantado se va a enojar- dijo Prunia.

-¿Zelda?- sus ojos de inmediato se abrieron y toda la confusión desapareció milagrosamente -¿dónde está Zelda?, ¿está bien?- pregunto alterado.

-Tranquilo Link, ella está bien, fue con Apaya a tomar un poco de aire para relajarse, y lo mismo debes hacer tu, ven vamos a la cama- Impa lo tomó del brazo y lo guió hacia arriba de nuevo. Volvió a acostarlo mientras Link le seguía repitiendo que estaba bien, una vez pudo dejarlo más tranquilo, a base de amenazas, volvió a bajar.

...

-No puedo creerlo- el líder aun no terminaba de comprender todo lo que había escuchado.

-Como verás, esto es muy conveniente para nosotros- dijo Koume.

-Todo Hyrule desconoce su historia y podemos tomar ventaja de eso- continuó Kotake.

Seguía pensativo, tratando de asimilar, de pronto todo encajaba, todas las leyendas y rumores como que Ganon no era solo una bestia arácnida, que había sido un gerudo, que las cuatro bestias estaban inspiradas en cuatro grandes guerreros, la leyenda zora de la sabia Ruto, los tres triángulos, la espada exterminadora del mal… todo cobraba sentido.

-¿Cómo es que se olvidó todo esto?- pregunto aun confundido.

-No lo sabemos, nosotras hemos estado encerradas en ese templo desde hace mucho tiempo- contestó Koume.

-Todo por culpa de ese mocoso entrometido y esa maldita princesa- dijo Kotake con rabia.

-Ya habrá tiempo de vengarnos hermana, ahora debemos traer de vuelta al amo Ganondorf y estoy segura que esta vez, lo lograremos-

Una malvada sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros mientras miraban al nuevo miembro del grupo, definitivamente esta alianza sería de gran ayuda.

...

Zelda y Apaya llegaron a la casa muy alegres conversando y entre risas entraron, Impa al notar lo bien que se llevaban sonrió alegre.

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto.

-Bien abuela, encontramos todo-

-Me alegro-

-Tu bello durmiente despertó- dijo Rotver con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Zelda confundida, de inmediato entendió la indirecta -¿Link despertó?, ¿está bien?- sin dejar que nadie respondiera subió escaleras arriba.

-Jaja, Link tiene ese efecto en las chicas- dijo Rotver muy entretenido, Apaya al instante enrojeció a más no poder y tomando las bolsas se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina.

Zelda entró a la pieza despacio y se quedó de pie en la puerta, efectivamente Link estaba despierto

-Hola…- lo saludo con voz suave.

Link volteo la cabeza hacia ella y sonrió débilmente.

-Hola…-

Zelda se acercó hasta a la cama y se sentó junto a él

-¿Cómo estás?... estaba tan preocupada-

-Perdóname por dejarte sola-

-No digas eso, yo siempre estuve bien-

-Pudo haberte pasado algo mientras estaba desmayado-

-No seas tan duro contigo, ahora solo preocúpate de descansar-

Sus miradas se encontraron, se quedaron así por un largo rato, contemplándose el uno al otro, Zelda sin pensarlo comenzó a acariciar su cabello tiernamente.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?- le pregunto.

-Me encantaría- sonrió aliviado.

-Ya vengo-

Zelda se levantó contenta y salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y fue hasta la cocina, alegre comenzó a preparar un rico plato para Link, gracias a que nunca le había gustado tanto que le sirvieran todo aprendió un poco de cocina de su querido chef real y pudo usar una de esas recetas para este momento.

-¿Y tú porque tan contenta?- preguntó Prunia entrando a la cocina.

-Estoy normal- dijo Zelda con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si...claro… ¿tienes hambre ya?- le pregunto mirando el enorme plato de comida que estaba preparando.

-No es para mí jaja es para Link-

-Ah… mira… así que por eso tan contenta-

-Ya Prunia no me molestes-

-Okey, no digo nada- rió por lo bajo, le parecía tierno incomodar a Zelda con sus sentimientos.

Zelda tomó el plato ya listo, lo puso en una bandeja más cómoda y subió, Link al verla entrar se sentó en la cama listo para comer, Zelda le dejó la bandeja con cuidado en el regazo y se sentó a su lado, de inmediato Link empezó a comer con voracidad, hace mucho que no probaba un buen bocado.

-¿Estaba rica?- pregunto Zelda riendo despacio.

-Muy- dijo tragando el último bocado -tenía mucha hambre-

-Jajaja lo note-

-Gracias- le dijo Link sonriente.

-No me des las gracias- tomó la bandeja y la dejó en una mesita cercana a la cama- siempre estaré para ti, cuidándote...-

Volvieron a mirarse, la conexión que sentían era demasiado fuerte como para evadirla, cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban sus corazones latían fuerte y rápido, sentían la necesidad de probar los labios del otro, poco a poco y sin pensarlo sus rostros se acercaron, cuando sus labios estaban tan cerca que casi se rozaban, se detuvieron dudosos, cada uno esperaba la respuesta del otro, Zelda sin poder aguantar más lo que sentía tomó la iniciativa y continuo, finalmente sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso, lentamente sus bocas comenzaron a moverse, despacio y suave, disfrutando de cada sensación y de los labios del otro, Zelda comenzó a acercar su cuerpo lentamente, sin separar sus labios, ya no estaba pensando con claridad, solo quería vivir ese momento, Link puso su mano en su cintura dejándose llevar, por desgracia, no estaban solos en la casa, apenas escucharon los pasos de alguien entrando a la habitación, se separaron rápidamente.

-Ay… perdón… y-yo...no quería molestar- dijo Apaya tímidamente y bajando la vista.

-No no… pasa nada- dijo Zelda ruborizada.

-No, tranquila…- respondió Link también.

-Bueno… yo solo que-quería saber como estabas- dijo aun sin levantar la vista.

-Mejor, gracias por preocuparte-

-Si...me voy- dijo muy apenada, dio media vuelta rápidamente y salió.

Link y Zelda se quedaron en silencio con la mirada baja por un momento, de pronto sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez ambos estaban sonrojados.

-Me… voy a llevar esto- dijo Zelda esquivando la mirada de Link y tomando la bandeja mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Link solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza muy avergonzado sin volver a mirarla. Zelda salió rápido de la habitación, no paraba de pensar en lo que había pasado, una parte de ella quería saltar de felicidad, pero la otra no paraba de pensar que él podía no sentir lo mismo, había sido tan mala en el pasado que no creía ser la indicada para él, ¿y si solo la veía como una niña malhumorada y caprichosa a quien tenía que cuidar?, de la extrema felicidad que sentía paso a la tristeza, un montón de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente y no la dejaban en paz, Link por su parte suspiró y cerró los ojos, tenía el valor para enfrentar a cualquier enemigo pero no a la mujer que amaba, se sentía estúpido por no poder confesar sus sentimientos y sentía que jamás iba a poder lograrlo, se levantó para ir a buscarla pero de inmediato se detuvo y frustrado se sentó en la cama.

...

-¿Todo esto es cierto?- pregunto dudoso el líder.

-Por supuesto que sí, torpe- contesto Koume bruscamente.

-No tenemos tiempo para inventar historias- agregó Kotake.

El líder dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda a las hermanas y comenzó a pensar.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos informados tenemos que trazar un plan rápido- dijo Koume pensativa.

-¿Que tal una emboscada?-

-No seas tonta hermana no pudimos matarlos con una bestia menos lo lograremos con una simple emboscada-

-Aún no sabemos si se murieron o no-

-Aun si hubiera muerto el mocoso tenemos el problema de la mocosa rubia-

-¿Están hablando de Link y Zelda?- preguntó el líder volviendo a mirarlas.

-¿Así se llaman? Menuda coincidencia-

-No es coincidencia tonta… son ellos-

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó el líder.

-El héroe y la princesa, los mismos que hace años nos encarcelaron- respondió Koume furiosa.

-No pueden ser los mismos… no son inmortales- rebatió Kotake.

-Sus descendientes, no sé, pero son ellos-

-Si les sirve de algo, Link sacó la espada maestra, con esa arma y junto a las bestia derrotaron a la calamidad- explicó el líder.

-¿Lo ves?- le dijo Koume desafiante a su hermana.

-Entonces tenemos que apresurarnos y matarlos antes de que pueda hacerlo de nuevo-

-Creo… que un ataque ahora no es buena idea…- dijo el líder confiado.

-¿De qué hablas? Mientras más nos demoremos más ventaja tienen ellos-

-Nosotros contamos un ventaja enorme, queridas Twinrova- su sonrisa daba cuenta que algo planeaba, las hermanas se miraron confundidas por primera vez en ese encuentro -sabemos de un pasado que ellos no- continuo -sugiero que lo usemos a nuestro favor-

-Me parece bien… ¿qué planeas?-

-Yo tengo acceso a ellos muy fácilmente, nadie más que ustedes conocen mi identidad… puedo espiarlos y apenas tengamos oportunidad planeamos un ataque-

-Jijiji me gusta como piensas- sonrió malévolamente.

-Eso es… su ignorancia será su perdición-

Los tres rieron triunfantes, con todo lo que sabían esta vez era imposible que perdieran.


	13. Capitulo XII

Capítulo XII

Zelda no volvió a aparecerse por arriba, sentía pánico por enfrentar a Link después de lo que había pasado, así que prefirió salir y sentarse cerca de un lago, en la llanura de Kayan, cercano a la aldea, mirar el agua siempre le había hecho sentir mejor, allí trataba de olvidar y pensar en otras cosas, tenía la tableta sheikah en la mano dispuesta a concentrarse en las fotos pero todo era en vano, el recuerdo de aquel momento le volvía a la cabeza una y otra vez, tocó sus labios recordando los de él, pero de inmediato ladeo su cabeza tratando de borrar ese recuerdo, "¿porque no puedo ir simplemente y decirle lo que siento?" pensó entre suspiros, de pronto todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otra persona que se sentaba junto a ella, Zelda pego un saltito asustada.

-¡Impa! Me asustaste-

-Sabía que estarías aquí, ¿paso algo mi niña?-

-No… nada…-

-¿Segura?... no te he visto en la casa desde la mañana, no fuiste ni a almorzar-

-No tengo hambre…-

-Puedes decirme que no te pasa nada, pero no puedes engañarme, te conozco como la palma de mi mano-

Zelda solo sonrió triste.

-Cuando quieras puedes contarme- continuo Impa.

-Gracias Impa, tu siempre has sido mi confidente-

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Zelda no quería hablar e Impa lo respetaba.

-Link ha estado preguntando por ti- dijo después de un largo silencio.

-¿De verdad?- de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron interesados.

-Aja, me sorprendió que no estuvieras con el-

Zelda bajó la vista lentamente.

-Si… es que… tenía que descansar…- mintió.

-Mmm… si… eso es verdad- Impa sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos, pero conocía a Zelda y sabía que no sacaría nada tratando de presionarla -Ya es hora de cenar ¿vienes?-

-Si vamos-

Se levantaron juntas y partieron rumbo a la aldea.

Su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que daba, en unos minutos tendría que enfrentarse a Link, Impa abrió la puerta y para su alivio Link no estaba en el primer piso, suspiro más relajada.

-Desocupen la mesa que ya tenemos que cenar- dijo Impa.

-Que frustrante es esto- dijo Rotver ya rendido.

-No hemos podido encontrar nada- agregó Prunia.

-Estamos muy cansados, quizás mañana podremos ver mejor las cosas- dijo Impa tratando de animar a sus compañeros.

-Hemos estado horas en esto, ya no encontramos nada- dijo Prunia mientras recogía todos los libros esparcidos por la mesa.

-Tiene que haber algo que se nos está pasando- Rotver puso su mano en la barbilla pensativo.

-Nunca escuche nada sobre algo así, ni siquiera a mi padre - dijo Zelda uniéndose a la conversación.

Por un momento reinó el silencio, Zelda se sentó en la mesa junto a Prunia y Rotver, de pronto este último rompió el silencio.

-Eso es…- se le ilumino la mirada -en el castillo había una enorme biblioteca con un montón de libros, de seguro ahí encontramos algo- dijo Rotver con energía.

-Si… ahora que recuerdo, el rey además tenía una biblioteca privada…- dijo Prunia siguiendo el entusiasmo de Rotver.

-Me parece una muy buena idea- dijo Impa mientras volvía de la cocina y ponía las cosas en la mesa para cenar.

-Entonces solo tengo que ir y buscar algo que nos pueda ayudar, conozco muy bien la biblioteca y estoy segura que alguna vez entre a la biblioteca privada de mi padre, será fácil buscarla- la alegría de Zelda volvió.

-¿A dónde vas a ir?-

Los cuatro voltearon la vista hacia la escalera, desde allí Link los miraba curioso.

-¿Otra vez levantado?- dijo Impa algo enojada.

-Ya estoy bien Impa, estoy harto de estar acostado-

-Yo le dije que no se levantara- dijo Apaya desde atrás de Link.

Apenas Zelda vio a Link se ruborizo, por un momento había olvidado toda la incómoda situación, pero tenerlo frente a ella aunque fuera a algunos metros la ponía demasiado nerviosa, tanto que incluso pensó en salir corriendo, de pronto sintió la mirada de todos los presentes, sabía que su cara debía estar hecha un tomate, trato de respirar profundo y despacio, se relajó un poco y le contestó lo mejor que pudo.

-Voy a ir al castillo-

-¿Al castillo?, ¿para qué?-

-Para ver si podemos completar la investigación sobre el templo y las escrituras antiguas-

Link miro a los demás buscando alguna explicación, Prunia que conocía más que bien a Zelda noto en su tono de voz cierto nerviosismo y de inmediato comprendió que algo estaba pasando entre esos dos así que, como buena amiga, salió en su rescate.

-Lo que pasa Link es que estos días que han estado aquí, nosotros tres nos hemos puesto a investigar sobre lo que encontraron y como no encontramos nada en nuestros archivos pensamos que en el castillo podríamos encontrar algo, eso es todo-

-Ah… entiendo- termino de bajar las escaleras muy despacio, aun sentía dolor en las partes más lesionadas de su cuerpo y a medida que caminaba se notaba levemente en su rostro las muecas de dolor, Zelda de inmediato quiso levantarse para ayudarlo, pero no fue necesario, Apaya rápidamente se acercó y lo ayudo. Zelda los miro avanzar, a pesar de su amistad con Apaya no pudo evitar sentir celos.

-Y bueno… ya que estas aquí Link, ¿quieres cenar con nosotros?- pregunto Prunia para disolver el incómodo silencio.

-Sí, claro- camino lentamente y se sentó como pudo en la mesa.

Comenzaron a comer, nadie articulaba ni una sola palabra, Link y Zelda se miraban de repente, pero de inmediato esquivaban la mirada del otro cuando se encontraban, Apaya miraba de reojo a Link, no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía aunque hubiera aceptado que él no le correspondía, Impa observaba triste a su nieta y luego a Zelda, Prunia notaba cada segundo el incómodo momento que estaban viviendo los chicos y Rotver jugaba aburrido con su cena sin entender los líos de la juventud, definitivamente no toleraba el silencio, miro a cada uno de los presentes y noto un ambiente algo tenso.

-Está que arde la conversación- dijo tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, pero Prunia rio en silencio, ese viejo siempre la hacía reír. Terminada la cena, fue Prunia quien hablo esta vez.

-Bueno, ya es tarde yo me voy a dormir- se levantó, tomo sus cosas y las llevó a la cocina, enseguida los demás hicieron lo mismo y tal como había sido la cena, en silencio, cada uno se fue a su habitación a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Zelda preparó su bolso lista para emprender el viaje a su antiguo hogar, estaba entusiasmada por ver qué cosas nuevas encontraba allí, caminó por el largo pasillo y cuando paso por enfrente de la habitación de Link hecho un vistazo por el hueco que dejaba la puerta entrecerrada y en vez de verlo acostado noto que estaba en pie y se movía, dejando de lado lo que había pasado el día anterior, terminó de abrir la puerta despacio y lo vio preparando sus cosas.

-Link, ¿que estas…- se detuvo, de inmediato se sonrojo por completo, ante ella estaba Link a medio vestir, solo con el pantalón puesto, tenía todo el torso descubierto, lo miro de pies a cabeza centrándose en el marcado torso del chico -haciendo…?- término apenas la pregunta.

-Me preparo para acompañarte- le dijo sin importar su situación.

Quedó muda por un momento admirando la perfecta anatomía del chico, tenía la musculatura ideal, ni tan grande ni tan pequeña, varias cicatrices de batalla se repartían por el desnudo torso dándole un aire heroico, finalmente y tras una gran fuerza de voluntad desvió la mirada y logró hablar.

-No… es …. necesario… voy a ir sola-

-Tengo que acompañarte- dijo Link mientras seguía preparando sus cosas.

El semblante de Zelda cambió, de pronto olvidó por completo el perfecto abdomen de Link, "¿qué fue lo que dijo?" pensó enojada.

-¿Tienes que acompañarme?... te recuerdo que ya no soy una princesa en peligro y tú ya no eres mi guardaespaldas, no necesitas estar conmigo por compromiso- frunció el ceño.

-Perdona, no quise decirlo así, solo que…-

-¿Qué?, ¿te sientes obligado a cuidarme?- interrumpió bruscamente Zelda

-¿Porque te pones así?, a veces eres simpática y otras veces te comportas como una loca- dijo de la manera más suave que encontró, tratando de no perder la calma.

Zelda lo miro furiosa, en seguida Link entendió que no sacaría nada peleando con ella, ya a estas alturas la conocía muy bien.

-No te pongas así… perdóname, tu sabes que yo estoy contigo porque quiero- se acercó lentamente a ella, como un perrito regañado, Zelda cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada -te hice una promesa de que estaría siempre contigo y no quiero que te pasa nada, eso es todo-

Estaba peligrosamente cerca, con una mano tomó suavemente la barbilla de ella y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Me perdonas?-

-¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo?-

El silencio reino en la habitación, ambos se miraban fijamente, y sin saberlo, completamente enamorados, Link le sonrió tiernamente como respuesta, era el mejor momento para terminar lo que habían dejado el día anterior.

-¡Ay, chicos, por lo menos cierren la puerta!- gritó Prunia desde el pasillo, quien accidentalmente había pasado por al frente de la habitación y los había visto.

Se separaron de inmediato y sonrojados, Link apenas ahora se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo del torso y rápidamente tomó su túnica azul y se la puso, Zelda dio media vuelta para que él no notara su ruborizado rostro.

-Te espero abajo- le dijo saliendo muy rápido.

-Si…- suspiro avergonzado, ahora Prunia no lo dejaría en paz y lo molestaría de por vida.

...

Muy temprano en la mañana cuando apenas estaba amaneciendo, Impa bajo las escaleras de su casa hacía su guardia de confianza.

-Wakat, necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Lo que usted diga, Impa-

-Link y Zelda irán al castillo, sé que esta Link, pero el muchacho está un poco herido y temo que se encuentren con algo, ¿podrías ir a corroborar que no hay peligro?-

-Por supuesto Impa, no se preocupe, iré de inmediato-

Impa le agradeció con la mirada y se quedó mucho más tranquila, dio media vuelta hacia la casa y espero.

Minutos antes de que partieran Link y Zelda, Wakat volvió.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Impa impaciente.

-Todo bien mi señora, el camino está despejado-

-Qué alivio…-

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo más?- preguntó amablemente.

-No Wakat, ya hiciste mucho, muchas gracias-

Wakat se despidió con una reverencia y volvió a su puesto de guardia.

...

Partieron apenas estuvieron listos, durante todo el camino ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra, Zelda seguía insegura sobre lo que pensaba él sobre ella, mientras que Link seguía sin tener el valor de hablarle, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos dudaba cada vez menos de lo que sentía por ella y se convencía de declararse, pero aun así las dudas no lo dejaban actuar. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que apenas escucho a Zelda.

-Link… ¡Link!-

-¿Ah?-

-¿Estas escuchandome?-

-Sí, perdona, estaba pensando en otra cosa…-

-Te decia que dejaramos los caballos aquí y continuemos a pie-

-Sí, está bien-

Bajaron de sus caballos, dejándolos en la entrada de la antigua ciudadela, en un lugar seguro donde pudieran pastar, caminaron despacio, el silencio seguía presente, de repente Zelda se detuvo en la entrada del castillo y alzó la vista al que había sido su imponente hogar.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Link.

-Hace tantos años que no entro al castillo… solo podía ver como la sala central se deterioraba poco a poco pero el resto…-

-Tranquila, estoy aquí para ti- sonrió y tomo su mano suavemente, Zelda le devolvió la sonrisa y más relajada gracias a la presencia de Link, suspiro y juntos caminaron adentrándose tomados de la mano.

...

-Tengo una muy buena noticia, mis señoras- el líder yiga entraba triunfante a la sala secreta.

-¿Y cuál sería?, espero que sea buena-

-Link y Zelda van camino al castillo, iran a buscar información sobre el templo-

-Maravilloso- Koume sonrió triunfante.

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad de poner en marcha el plan- apoyo Kotake.

-¿Ya lo tienen listo?- preguntó el líder yiga para asegurarse.

-Aquí lo tienes- Koume le entregó un papel al líder.

-Perfecto…- lo miro alegre, el plan era perfecto y no podía fallar.


	14. Capitulo XIII

Capítulo XIII

Entraron despacio al castillo, Link aun sentía que no era un lugar seguro para estar, con todos los guardianes que antes habían alrededor aún no se acostumbraba a caminar por el castillo con tanta libertad, Zelda por otra parte tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte era su hogar y por otra era su cárcel, había estado 100 años presa junto a la calamidad, aguantando y observando cómo poco a poco todo se destruía, se sintió acongojada e incapaz de continuar pero de inmediato dejó sus sentimientos de lado y se concentró en la tarea que tenían por delante, no podía defraudar a Link una vez más.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la biblioteca, observando con cuidado cada detalle del castillo por si encontraban algo que les fuera útil, a cada paso que daban Zelda recordaba alguna anécdota que le había pasado en aquel lugar.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- Link noto su melancolía.

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-No lo sé… debe ser difícil para ti ver todo esto así… en ruinas… -

-La verdad es que no… este castillo no era mi hogar….-

Link la miro extrañado.

-Aquí solo sentía presión, obligaciones, ordenes, soledad… - su voz se fue apagando.

Link sin saber que decir solo guardo silencio, era muy bueno para escuchar a los demás pero muy malo para aconsejar así que solo tomo su mano para hacerla sentir que ya no estaría sola nunca más, Zelda agradeció el gesto y apretó su mano sonriendo feliz de la complicidad que tenían. Llegaron a la biblioteca, apenas Zelda entró alzó la vista para admirar las inmensas estanterías llenas de todo tipo de libros y de información.

-Este era el único lugar donde era feliz, junto a mi laboratorio, claro- Link le sonrió -conozco muy bien la biblioteca, me demorare menos en revisar y encontrar algo...si es que hay- dijo muy segura.

-¿Te acuerdas donde estaba la biblioteca de tu padre?-

-Mmm creo que estaba cerca de su habitación, pero no recuerdo bien para que lado…-

-Está bien, no te preocupes, iré a buscarla, ¿estarás bien aquí sola?-

-Link…- dijo mirándolo con reproche y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya… entendí, pero cualquier cosa me gritas-

-Sí, te gritaré- dijo sonriendo, no podía negar que le encantaba cuando la cuidaba.

Link dio la vuelta y salió de la biblioteca hacia la habitación del rey, apenas llegó comenzó a mirar los alrededores, gracias a los años y los derrumbes las habitaciones secretas del castillo ya no resultaban ser secretas, recorrió lentamente cada centímetro sin encontrar nada, salió y comenzó a buscar por los pasillos y las puertas que allí había, de pronto una silueta a lo lejos se movió rápidamente, en seguida sacó su espada y decidido fue a ver de qué se trataba, cuando estaba muy cerca y esperando ver a un monstruo alzó la espada preparándose para el ataque, de pronto la silueta se dejó ver desconcertando a Link.

-¿Mirene?-

La aludida dio vuelta encontrándose con el chico.

-¡Link! ¡hola! qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí-

-¿Qué haces acá?- era la última persona con quien esperaba encontrarse.

-Ahora que no están los guardianes puedo colarme aquí y encontrar muchos chismes para mi revista-

-Aun sin los guardianes es peligroso, puede haber monstruos-

-Nah, tranquilo no he visto ni a uno solo… ¿y tú que haces aquí?, no me digas que también buscas chismes-

-¿Ah?, no claro que no jaja, yo estoy… paseando… me gustan las ruinas- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Que bien… solo por ser tú, y porque eres el único hombre que lee mi revista…-

-No la leo- dijo Link por lo bajo sin que ella escuchara.

-Te voy a mostrar un secretito que encontré, sígueme-

Lo guió por un largo pasillo, de allí hacia una puerta de madera que daba a otro pasillo el cual tenía una puerta secreta escondida en la pared, claro que para entonces apenas quedaba la mitad de la puerta secreta, entraron en ella topándose con una larga escalera que bajaba, al final de ésta los recibió un cuarto oscuro y pequeño, donde había varios adornos antiguos del rey, Link lo miro sin entusiasmo, ya había estado allí.

-Ah, sí es lindo…-

-No es aquí- le dijo con una mirada traviesa- de inmediato tomó uno de los adornos y lo levantó, por un momento todo quedó en silencio, Link no entendía qué rayos estaba haciendo, pero de pronto una puerta inserta en la pared se abrió, Link la observó boquiabierto, jamás había visto siquiera un rastro de alguna puerta en esa sala.

-¡Sorpresa!- dijo Mirene.

Entraron despacio, la habitación era muy oscura ya que se encontraba en una de las partes más bajas del castillo pero sorprendentemente estaba iluminada por unas velas que a pesar de los años seguían prendidas, de pronto pudo notar que se encontraba nada más y nada menos que en la biblioteca privada del rey.

-Maravilloso ¿no?- dijo Mirene -al parecer es una biblioteca secreta o algo así-

Link no la escuchaba, en su mente saltaba de alegría pues había encontrado muy fácil aquella sala, estaba seguro de que allí encontraría alguna de las respuestas que buscaban, comenzó a recorrerla de a poco, los libros que allí había era muy distintos a los de la biblioteca real, se veían tan antiguos que la mayoría ya tenía las hojas amarillas y las portadas desgarradas y manchadas, claramente tenían muchísima información de hace quizás cuantos años, en un pequeño estante, encontró un libro a medio abrir, estaba tan viejo que la escritura incluso estaba borrosa, pero sobresaliendo de este había un trozo de papel que era legible, Link lo tomó y se quedó boquiabierto, frente a él tenía una escritura idéntica a la que habían tomado foto en el templo, al centro del papiro un triángulo conocido para él estaba dibujado y alrededor de este se veía la escritura, en eso fue interrumpido por Mirene.

-Bueno chico, yo ya me voy, estaba en medio del descubrimiento de un súper chisme, nos vemos- y así sin más se fue.

Link ignoro por completo el extraño actuar de la chica, no le quitaba la vista a aquella reliquia, con cuidado y corroborando que Mirene se había ido, dobló el papel y lo guardó en su bolsa, continuó observando lo que pudo para ver si había algo mas con ese tipo de escritura, pero al no encontrar nada dio vuelta dispuesto a irse, estaba a punto de salir cuando de reojo vio una luz que parecía provenir de una grieta en una pared, curioso se dirigió hacia ella y acercó la cara tratando de ver tras de la grieta, de pronto se dio cuenta que era otra puerta secreta, recorrió la pared en busca de algún artefacto que le permitiera abrirla pero al no encontrar nada comenzó a buscar en los alrededores algún adorno parecido al anterior que había movido Mirene, y allí efectivamente en uno de los estantes había uno similar, lo tomó y lo levantó, majestuosamente la puerta se abrió. Su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar una pequeña puerta de madera, desconcertado tomo la manilla y la abrió fácilmente.

Esta vez sí se encontró con un cuarto, el cual era mucho más grande que el anterior, lo miró asombrado, ante él tenía una especie de museo antiguo lleno de diversas armas, bajo unas pequeñas escaleras y comenzó a recorrerlo, poco a poco una extraña sensación lo invadió, la nostalgia se apoderó de él sin saber por qué, la primera arma era un extraño y enorme martillo, se acercó despacio observándolo curioso, acercó su mano con cuidado y lo tocó, de inmediato sintió que ya lo había tenido en sus manos antes, podía sentir incluso el peso de este, al lado un hermoso arco estaba apoyado en la pared, junto a tres hermosas flechas muy familiares para él, acerco su mano y removió los restos de polvo que escondían la placa, en ella se leía "Arco de las hadas", volvió su vista hacia aquel maravilloso arco, había visto tantos en su vida, pero ninguno como este, sin saber por qué lo hacía tomó una de sus flechas ancestrales y la colocó junto a las demás dejando las cuatro flechas, de pronto sintió un incesante deseo de tomar aquel arco y llevárselo, pero algo dentro de él lo hizo detenerse, bajo la mirada y continuó observando, a su izquierda había un podio vacío con una forma conocida, volvió a quitar el polvo de la placa, "Escudo de héroe", lo miró fijamente, sacó su escudo lentamente de su espalda y despacio lo posicionó en ese lugar, calzaba perfecto, dejándolo ahí siguió, cada arma que veía le llenaba de pesar y nostalgia, sentía un conexión con cada una, incluso con las que jamás había usado, se acercó a una muy extraña, "Longshot" se escribía en la placa, aún sin jamás haberla visto sintió cariño hacia ella y sonrió, a continuación, una hermosa y enorme espada colgaba desde un gancho, era parecida a la espada maestra por la empuñadura azul, pero sin duda su tamaño la superaba, la placa estaba tan desgastada que apenas se podía leer "Esp…...goron", asumió que quizás era un arma relacionada con los goron, le echó un último vistazo antes de continuar a la siguiente habitación, allí se encontró con una enorme estatua, un inmenso caballo se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras, sobre él, su jinete sostenía en lo alto una espada con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho sostenía la crin del caballo que se encontraba sin riendas, se quedó quieto y boquiabierto admirando tal majestuoso arte, cuando salió de su trance se acercó despacio y trato de leer la desgastada inscripción "En memoria... más grande g...l", sus ojos volvieron la vista de inmediato a la estatua, la rodeo observando cada centímetro, algo en él le llamó la atención, el jinete sobre su cabeza tenía un peculiar y largo gorro puntiagudo, de pronto volteo la mirada hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación en donde se alzaba una larga y rectangular vitrina, dentro de ella parecía que un maniquí invisible vestía unas ropas verdes ya descoloridas y desgastadas por los años, junto a unas botas cafés muy parecidas a las que usaba Link en ese momento, de inmediato volteo nuevamente la vista hacia la estatua y se dio cuenta que eran las ropas del jinete, ya que el conjunto era muy similar y tenía un gorro puntiagudo muy parecido, se acercó asombrado, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sin pensarlo apoyó su mano en el vidrio observado de arriba hacia abajo el conjunto, de pronto vio su reflejo en el vidrio, impactado se dio cuenta de que quien le devolvía la mirada no era el, este vestía las ropas verdes, pero no estaban desgastadas, al contrario, estas brillaban, su reflejo levantó su mano y la puso frente a la de él mientras le sonreía, Link sintió una inmensa conexión con quien sea que estaba del otro lado, por un momento el tiempo se detuvo y sintió una inmensa nostalgia, un deseo de querer volver hacia un lugar que desconocía, a un tiempo en el que jamás había vivido y sin saber porque solo sonrió agradecido mientras su reflejo desaparecía, quito su mano del vidrio y miró hacia un lado, colgado en la pared a un lado de la vitrina había un pedazo de tela, en el estaban dibujados seis extraños símbolos, de los cuales Link pudo reconocerlos, eran los medallones que había visto con Riju y con Yunobo, con delicadeza lo tomó y lo guardó en su bolso, al volver a observar el entorno, se fijó en otra habitación, allí apoyado en una hermosa columna un objeto azul resplandeciente llamo su atención, camino hacia el y lo vio, apoyado suavemente sobre una almohadilla un pedazo de cerámica con el extraño símbolo triangular grabado brillaba intensamente, parecía ser la boquilla de alguna clase de instrumento, pasó sus dedos lentamente por la superficie asombrado y maravillado, volvió a mirar hacia atrás y sonrió alegre, algo había en estas habitaciones que lo hacían sentir nostálgico y feliz a la vez, despacio volvió hacia la entrada, tomó su escudo y subió las escaleras, sin dejar de mirar hacia el interior y sonriendo con cariño, cerró lentamente la puerta.

...

Zelda cansada y frustrada se sentó en una silla al centro de la biblioteca, había revisado todo meticulosamente sin encontrar absolutamente nada, ni siquiera algo que se le pareciera, rogando que Link haya tenido más suerte tomó un libro sobre cocina y empezó a leerlo a la espera de Link. Iba en la mitad cuando por fin el chico apareció por la gran puerta.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Zelda mientras cerraba el libro y caminaba hacia él.

Link le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa y sacó triunfante la hoja y el pedazo de tela de su bolso.

-Mira lo que encontré-

A Zelda le brillaron los ojos y embobada tomó con cuidado ambos dejándolos delicadamente sobre la mesa.

-No puedo creerlo- miró a Link muy entusiasmada -¡lo lograste!-

-En realidad, fuiste tú… yo no tenía idea de esa biblioteca-

-¿Dónde estaba?, ¿cómo la encontraste?-

Link dudo sobre si contarle o no a Zelda sobre Mirene, primero porque había sido una situación muy extraña y segundo porque no quería que Zelda supiera que el había leído revistas para chicas, finalmente se resignó a contarle.

-Me encontré con una chica que conocí y que le gusta buscar secretos y antigüedades, ella me mostró la biblioteca-

-Ah… ¿una chica que conociste?-

Link noto un dejo de celos en sus palabras, sonrió para sus adentros y se atrevió a preguntarle.

-¿Estas celosa?-

-No… claro que no, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras- dijo Zelda tratando de no hacer notar sus celos, desvió la vista y se concentró en el papel que tenía sobre la mesa.

Link sonrió divertido, y miró junto a Zelda las reliquias en la mesa, de inmediato su vista se dirigió hacia el pedazo de tela, la nostalgia volvió a él.

-Zelda… ¿tu sabias que había un museo en la biblioteca privada del rey?-

Zelda levantó la vista y lo miró confusa.

-¿Un museo?-

-Si… había armas y una estatua y… cosas-

-Mmm… no ni idea, ¿qué tiene que ver en todo caso?-

-No nada, solo curiosidad- mintió -bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, nos deben estar esperando-

-Si vamos- Zelda tomó delicadamente el papel y la tela y con un cuidado único los guardó en su bolso.

...

Mirene salió del castillo y camino por el sendero oeste de la ciudadela y cruzó el puente del foso hasta llegar a las ruinas de la antigua prisión, a su encuentro salieron las hermanas hechiceras.

-Bien hecho niña- dijo Koume.

De inmediato Koume y Kotake retiraron el lavado de cerebro que le habían hecho a la chica y antes de que esta se diera cuenta de su presencia volaron lejos.

-¿Dónde estoy?... - miró a su alrededor sin saber cómo había llegado allí, la última vez que recordaba estaba en el rancho del pantano terminando de escribir su chisme. Extrañada dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

...

-Link… - Zelda se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que… me gustaría que me llevaras a la biblioteca privada… quiero verla-

-Claro, vamos- le sonrió.

Dieron media vuelta, Link la guió por los pasillos hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaba la puerta secreta, justo al doblar la esquina se encontraron con una horda de diversos monstruos que les impedían seguir.

-¿De dónde salieron?- dijo Zelda asustada.

-Vete- le dijo Link desenvainando rápidamente su espada mientras los monstruos corrían violentamente hacia ellos.

Zelda asintió y dio media vuelta retrocediendo por el mismo camino, tomó entre sus brazos el bolso donde había guardado el papel y la tela para asegurarse de que no se le soltara, salió rápidamente del castillo, de pronto se detuvo espantada, hacia ella venía corriendo velozmente un enorme centaleon, volvió a entrar al castillo y corrió hacia otra dirección buscando escapar de este, corrió por varios pasillos, cuando finalmente encontró una pared destruida que daba al exterior, salió y se escondió entre unos arbustos, desesperada pensó en alguna forma de salir de allí sola, ya que esperar a encontrar a Link no era una opción, espero unos minutos para ver que no se apareciera algún monstruo y salió despacio, caminó mirando a los alrededores siempre alerta, rodeo el castillo con el fin de ir hacia la entrada y salir corriendo por la ciudadela hasta sus caballos, de pronto a mitad de camino vio a Link corriendo veloz, sin acercarse lo observó asegurándose de que no lo venían siguiendo, cuando estuvo más cerca, ella salió más confiada de su escondite.

-¡Link!, ¡estoy aquí!-

-¡Salta!- le gritó Link aun corriendo desesperado.

-¿Qué?-

Zelda se desconcertó por completo, de pronto se dio cuenta porque Link corría tan desesperado, una enorme horda lo venía persiguiendo a lo lejos, abrió sus ojos asustada y antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta y correr sola Link la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo comenzando a correr juntos, de pronto Zelda noto que no estaban siguiendo el camino hacia la ciudadela.

-¡Link, por aquí no es!, ¡la ciudadela está al otro lado!- gritó desesperada.

-¡No vamos hacia allá!-

-¡Nos van a alcanzar!-

-¡Claro que no!-

Zelda lo miró desconcertada, parecía que estaba disfrutando del escape, poco a poco se acercaban al borde del suelo y Zelda por fin entendió los planes de Link.

-¡Ah no!, ¡¿estás loco?!- le grito sin detenerse.

-¡Un poco!, ¡allá vamos!-

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-

Y saltaron al agua.


	15. Capitulo XIV

Capítulo XIV

Llegaron a la aldea agotados pero felices, tenían entre sus manos algo que podría ayudarles a explicar al menos alguna parte de toda esta extraña situación, Zelda se bajó rápidamente de Duquesa y subió las escaleras.

-¡Encontramos algo!-

-No me digas, ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Prunia emocionada.

-¡Muestra, muestra!- exclamó Rotver emocionado.

-Aquí esta- saco el papel y la tela del bolso dejándolos sobre la mesa -Tiene las mismas letras, y en esta tela están dibujados los mismos medallones que vio Link, estos dos- apuntó hacia el medallón amarillo y rojo -según esto hay cuatro más, no sabemos que son ni para qué sirven pero tenemos la certeza de que son seis-

-Tenemos que traducirlo- dijo Prunia observando detalladamente el papel.

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Rotver.

-Qué curioso…- dijo Impa -creo que he visto alguno de estos diseños en algunas partes de Hyrule- miraba fijamente la tela.

-¿En serio?, ¿dónde?- pregunto Link interesado.

-No recuerdo… no estoy muy segura, pude haberlos confundido-

-Ya sabemos que dice el escrito de la foto, si tratamos de sacar que letra antigua pertenece a las nuestras podemos sacar parte de lo que dice aquí- dijo Zelda volviendo al tema de traducción.

-Es buena idea…- dijo Rotver apoyando a Zelda.

-¿No es más fácil ir donde el dragón y ya?- pregunto Link.

-También es buena idea…- dijo Rotver apoyando a Link.

-Sí, pero… creo que es buena idea tener nuestra propia forma de traducir, así si nos volvemos a topar con este lenguaje no tendríamos que ir una y otra vez a la cima de la montaña- aclaró Zelda.

-Si tú lo dices… - no entendía porque a Zelda le gustaba complicarse tanto, él era más práctico.

-Entonces, manos a la obra-

Link dio vuelta y salió de la casa, no tenía intenciones de quedarse uniendo letras, suspiro cansado y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores para despejarse, había algo raro en todo el asunto, algo no lograba encajarle, pensativo subió el sendero hacia la fuente del hada, siguió caminando hasta subir a las montañas que rodeaban la aldea Kakariko, la vista del anochecer le parecía hermosa, despacio continuo caminando y se detuvo a observar el paisaje, de pronto sintió una extraña y chillona voz tras él.

-¡Chico! tanto tiempo-

Link volteo asustado.

-Kilton, eras tú, me asustaste-

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Bien… ¿y tú? te ves muy contento- Kilton no paraba de sonreír.

-Es que…- río chillonamente -encontré algo muy interesante, estoy emocionado-

-¿Ah sí? y se puede saber que es-

Kilton guardó silencio mientras observaba a Link aun sonriente.

-Está bien, te lo diré, solo porque eres mi monstruoso amigo-

Link rio enternecido ante aquel comentario, no esperaba aquello de un sujeto tan extraño como él.

-Son dos, un par de mujeres que andan volando por Hyrule… he descubierto que son hechiceras… ¡y muy poderosas!-

Link de inmediato se interesó.

-¿Qué más sabes de ellas?-

-Ah… veo que te interesa, bueno pues sé que…- rió traviesamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Link impaciente.

-Están muy interesadas en revivir a…-

De inmediato fue interrumpido por un grupo de cinco yigas que se aparecieron, sacaron sus espadas y dos de ellos se lanzaron hacia Kilton mientras Link reaccionaba rápidamente y sacaba la suya preparado para pelear, los tres restantes se ocuparon de él mientras los otros dos tomaron a Kilton bruscamente y se lo llevaron lejos.

-Que hacen, suéltenme- gritó Kilton al verse atacado.

Link noto que los yigas estaban secuestrando a Kilton, trato de deshacerse rápido de los tres que peleaban con él pero estos al ver que sus compañeros ya se iban con el objetivo, uno de ellos dio vuelta y tomó el globo de Kilton llevándoselo también, en seguida los dos restantes desaparecieron, dejando a Link totalmente confuso, de inmediato comenzó a correr en la dirección donde había visto que se llevaban a Kilton, sin encontrar ni rastro se detuvo exhausto, sin poder hacer nada más y totalmente desconcertado y enojado volvió a la aldea.

Durante todo el camino pensó en la conversación con Kilton y su secuestro, sin duda algo tenían que ver los yigas en todo esto, no se llevarían a alguien tan inofensivo como Kilton así como así, entro pensativo a la casa, Prunia, Rotver, Zelda e Impa seguían en la mesa concentrados en traducir aquel papel, sin decir nada fue a la cocina, comió algo y partió hacia su habitación, se sentía muy frustrado, habían secuestrado a alguien frente a sus ojos y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, suspiró y tiró sus cosas cansado hacia un lado y se acostó en la cama. A la mañana siguiente despertó cuando el sol ya iluminaba tanto la habitación que la claridad no lo dejaba dormir más, bajo las escaleras y volvió a encontrarse con todos sentados en la mesa con el famoso papel.

-¿Estuvieron aquí toda la noche?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Casi- Zelda volteo a verlo con una sonrisa enorme -ya lo tenemos listo-

-Solo unos detalles y ya- dijo Prunia levantando la vista, estaba tan contenta que parecía desquiciada.

-¿Y qué dice?- preguntó Link sin ninguna emoción, seguía frustrado por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Zelda espero a que Prunia anotara unas cosas y tomó el papel, se levantó y le entregó el papel con la traducción escrita a Link, este la tomó y comenzó a leerla.

-Con lo que tenemos pudimos traducir solo partes, pero es más que suficiente- aclaro Zelda.

Link termino de leerlo y miró a Zelda confundido.

-No dice nada concreto, solo palabras sueltas… leyenda, sabios, demonio ganon…-

-El final lo dice todo, mira- Zelda le quitó el papel a Link de las manos y leyó en voz alta - manera de sellarlo, devolviendo la espada maestra a su pedestal… ¿lo ves?, tenemos que llevar la espada de vuelta a su pedestal- Link la miraba aun confundido -y según esto, ese pedestal debe estar ubicado en el templo del tiempo, mira aquí en el papel es la única ubicación que sale escrita- terminó con entusiasmo.

-Pero la espada ya está en su pedestal…- dijo confundido -¿estás segura?, pueden haber traducido mal…-

-No, no hay error estoy segura-

Link dudo por un largo momento.

-No lo sé… hay algo que no me encaja-

-¿Porque no?, si está todo aquí, escrito-

-No me parece buena idea andar llevando la espada de un lugar a otro, además, ¿porque devolverla a su pedestal si ya está en su pedestal?-

-Pero Link- Zelda se estaba sintiendo frustrada -pensé que te alegrarías de saber esto, es claro que no está en su lugar indicado, aquí lo dice- rebatió.

-Si… es que…- dudo unos segundos -Zelda yo…- no sabía cómo continuar -vi a un par de mujeres o brujas no sé qué eran, en la cima de la montaña con Yunobo- Zelda lo miro totalmente sorprendida, creía que era la única que las había visto -él me dijo que ellas controlaban la bestia… y ayer en la noche me encontré con Kilton y me habló de ellas también-

-¿Con quién?, ¿qué te dijo?- pregunto Zelda intrigada.

-Me dijo que sabía porque estaban aquí, pero antes de que me lo dijera llegaron los yigas y lo secuestraron-

-¿Qué?- dijeron desde atrás los tres al unísono

-¿Pero cómo?- Zelda no entendía nada.

-Algo pasa aquí y no tiene nada que ver con llevar la espada al templo, algo no me encaja-

Zelda extrañada comenzó a pensar,

-Bueno, los yigas son secuaces de ganon, quizás esas brujas también- apoyo Rotver desde atrás.

-Sí… y por eso tenemos que sellarlo, como dice aquí, por algo nos encontramos con esto no puede ser coincidencia- se animó Zelda.

-¿Porque tendríamos que sellarlo? está muerto, lo eliminamos- rebatió Link.

-Quizás no, quizás algo de él quedó vivo… no sé… solo sé que él era el único que podía alterar a las bestias y ahora ya nos han fallado tres-

-A ver- se impuso Prunia -ambos vieron unas brujas, tu amigo ese Kilton las investigó, así que tenemos claro que existen ¿no?- todos asintieron -bien entonces ahora sabemos que probablemente tengan algo que ver con el clan yiga, quienes son secuaces de ganon cómo sabemos, por lo tanto andan todos detrás de ganon, han fallado ya tres de las bestias divinas y tenemos claro quién era el que las altero hace 100 años-

-Es que ese no es el punto- rebatió Link.

-Déjame terminar, ahora tenemos este papel que encontraron en la biblioteca privada del rey diciendo que según una leyenda, algo con los sabios y con el demonio ganon, que lo sellaron en el reino sagrado, y que para sellarlo por completo hay que ir al templo del tiempo y dejar la espada maestra, no hay otra-

-Eso digo yo- apoyo Zelda.

Link se quedó en silencio dudando, los hechos estaban claros, pero algo no terminaba de convencerlo, ante la insistencia de Zelda y Prunia terminó por aceptar y juntos decidieron llevar la espada maestra hacia el templo.

...

Apaya estaba haciendo el aseo afuera de la casa, le encantaba que todo estuviera limpio y ordenado, había terminado de limpiar la parte de atrás y ahora tocaba la de adelante, caminó hasta allá pero se detuvo bruscamente, Link estaba ahí sentado en la escalera admirando la aldea, Apaya lo quedó mirando, de perfil se veía mucho más guapo, su rostro se ruborizo, comenzó a caminar despacio y se sentó junto a él.

-Hola…- lo saludo suave.

-Hola Apaya- saludo sonriente como siempre.

-¿Estas bien?, te noto distraído-

-Es todo este tema del papel y la traducción-

-¿Qué pasa con eso?-

-No me convence del todo…-

-Sí, es algo extraño ¿no?, Hyrule guarda tantos secretos aún… por eso me encanta-

-¿Tú crees en eso?-

Apaya se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que sí, aún nos queda mucho por conocer-

-Puede ser…-

Link quedo más tranquilo, hablar con Apaya le había ayudado un poco a convencerse más, después de todo no podía ser que todos estuvieran equivocados al creer en esa supuesta leyenda.

Salieron a la mañana siguiente temprano rumbo al bosque, Zelda estaba emocionada, pues creía que con esto terminaría por solucionar finalmente todos los problemas, Link por su parte aún tenía muchas dudas, pero no le quedaba otra que aceptar la decisión que habían tomado, después de todo ellas habían trabajado duro y no tendría por qué dudar. Llegaron al bosque y Zelda comenzó a explicarle toda la situación al árbol deku, quien extrañado por la historia pero convencido por la sacerdotisa, dejo que Link volviera a tomar la espada maestra y se la llevara, de inmediato partieron rumbo al templo.

...

Riju despertó sobresaltada, la revelación que había tenido cambió su mente por completo, poco a poco comenzó a levantarse, de inmediato Adine que estaba sentada cerca de su cama se levantó de golpe.

-¡Matriarca! por fin despierta-

-Adine… que gusto verte-

-Quédese aquí, no se mueva, llamaré a la curandera para que la revise-

-No, no es necesario, estoy bien-

-Pero matriarca…-

-Necesito hablar con Link y Zelda-

-¿Ahora?- dijo incrédula.

-Si… ¿sabes dónde están?-

-Mmm… no matriarca… pero puedo mandarlos a llamar-

-No… prefiero ir yo a verlos- comenzó a levantarse de a poco, Adine la miraba nerviosa -supongo que estarán en Hatelia-

-La última vez que supe de ellos iban camino a Kakariko, matriarca-

-Entonces iremos para allá-

Adine asintió dudosa, a pesar de su preocupación por el estado de la matriarca no le quedaba otra que obedecer sus órdenes.

-Está bien… ordenare una escolta para irnos-

-No Adine, esta vez iremos solo nosotras dos, no quiero un montón de guardias detrás mío-

-¿Está segura?-

-Sí, partamos de inmediato que no quiero retrasarme-

Riju término de levantarse con energía, y salió de su habitación, Adine suspiro rendida y con más dudas que respuestas, resignada siguió a su matriarca.

...

Link y Zelda subían la escalera del templo lentamente, uno más emocionado que el otro, habían conversado en el camino sobre donde podría estar ubicado el famoso pedestal pues en el templo, antes del cataclismo, no había más que sillas, una mesa ceremonial y la imponente estatua de la diosa la cual era la única que había permanecido hasta hoy en día. Entraron y comenzaron a observar cada detalle, muros, huecos, cualquier cosa que les pudiera dar alguna pista, sin hallar nada se encontraron al centro.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Zelda desconsolada, su plan estaba a punto de fallar.

-No lo sé… aquí realmente no hay nada solo la estatua, no entiendo dónde puede estar….-

-¿Dónde esconderían un pedestal?- se preguntó Zelda en voz alta.

Link lo pensó por un momento, de repente su experiencia en encontrar cosas ocultas salió a la luz y camino hacia la estatua, Zelda lo miró curiosa y lo siguió.

-¿Qué estás pensando?-

-Abajo, si es que está oculto seguramente está abajo-

Comenzó a empujar la estatua, era realmente pesada pero con todas sus fuerzas logró moverla dejando ver un pequeño hueco por el que se asomaba el borde de una escalera de madera, se miraron triunfantes y de inmediato Zelda ayudó a empujar logrando al fin mover lo suficiente la estatua para que pudieran entrar por el hueco, emocionados pero con la incertidumbre ante lo que encontrarían, bajaron la escalera.

...

Koume y Kotake miraban desde las alturas al par de rubios entrar al templo, en sus caras se dibujó una maquiavélica sonrisa.

-Por fin, hermana… hoy nos reuniremos con nuestro amo-

-El plan salió a la perfección, se creyeron todo-

-Jijijiji, pondrán la espada en el pedestal…-

-Se abrirá el portal al reino sagrado…-

-Y accederemos a la trifuerza- dijeron al unísono mientras reían triunfantes.


	16. Capitulo XV

Capítulo XV

Oscuridad total, era todo lo que sus ojos les permitían ver, lo poco que se iluminaba era gracias al hueco en el techo de aquella estancia por el que bajaron, caminaron dudosos introduciéndose en aquella oscuridad, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudieron notar que se encontraban en una enorme sala circular, unos hermosos vitrales en lo alto adornaban las paredes, parecía que los años no habían pasado por aquel lugar ya que todo se encontraba en perfecto estado, Zelda admiraba cada detalle hasta que se fijó en la estructura del centro, ante ellos sobre una superficie más alta se erguía el pedestal vacío.

-Link, mira- dijo indicando hacia el lugar -ese es… -

-No puedo creer como esto ha estado aquí oculto sin que nadie se diera cuenta- miró

incrédulo a Zelda -¿tú no sabías?-

-Claro que no, jamás escuche de otro lugar donde se pudiera dejar la espada…-

Link la miró incrédulo.

-Este templo es milenario Link, las antiguas generaciones lo usaban para ceremonias y se fue heredando, hace años que aquí no se hacen reparaciones-

-Entonces esta sala es… muy antigua-

-¡Sí!- dijo Zelda emocionada, cada vez que encontraba ruinas era como una fiesta para ella -voy a sacar foto a todo con la tableta sheikah antes de que sigamos- dicho y hecho sacó la tableta y comenzó a fotografiar todo el alrededor mientras Link comenzó a caminar observando.

-¡Link, ven!- gritó Zelda de repente.

-¡¿Qué pasa, estas bien?!- corrió hacia ella que miraba boquiabierta algo en el suelo, cuando llegó junto a ella extrañado miró hacia donde Zelda estaba mirando y apuntando, al instante quedó boquiabierto también, dibujado en el suelo estaba el mismo medallón que había visto en el templo del desierto, el mismo que había provocado el desmayo de Riju, de pronto se dio cuenta que había más.

-Hay más, mira- comenzó a recorrer en círculos alrededor del pedestal -aquí está el que vi en el cráter-

Zelda lo seguía de cerca y tomaba foto a cada medallón que encontraban.

-Son seis, los mismos que los de la tela- dijo sorprendida.

-¿Que significaran?-

-Debe ser algo importante, si no, no estarían aquí en un lugar tan sagrado-

Se miraron como buscando explicaciones en los ojos del otro.

-Si ya encontramos dos, quiere decir que los demás pueden estar ocultos por ahí- dijo Zelda entusiasmada ante la idea de reunirlos todos.

-No lo dudo-

-Fascinante- volvió a tomar fotos en todos los ángulos posibles.

-Este lugar me causa sensaciones extrañas- dijo Link, a cada paso que daba sentía un peso encima, casi como si la sala fuera su responsabilidad.

-¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto Zelda en tono juguetón.

-No, no es miedo, es… algo extraño-

Zelda rio despacio y continuó sacando fotos, Link no quitaba la vista de los vitrales, sentía en su interior que había algo más detrás de ellos.

...

Llegaron a la aldea Kakariko lo más rápido que pudieron, Adine no entendía porque la matriarca tenía tanta urgencia de hablar con Link y Zelda, al parecer era algo importante pues ni siquiera le dio explicaciones sobre el asunto durante el trayecto y además se encontraba tensa y en silencio.

Apenas llegaron Riju se dirigió rápidamente a la posada asumiendo que se habían quedado allí.

-Buenos días señorita ¿quiere un pieza?- la atendió una amable mujer desde el mostrador.

-Hola, no gracias, vengo buscando a Link y Zelda, ¿están aquí?-

-No, ellos se están quedado donde la señora Impa, es la casa más grande aquí a la derecha-

-Muchas gracias-

Salieron rápidamente y caminaron hacia la casa que les había indicado la posadera, a la entrada de la gran escalera se encontraron con un guardia sheikah.

-Buenos días, necesito hablar con Impa, ¿puedo subir?- preguntó Riju amablemente pero con prisa.

-Por supuesto, suba- dijo sin poner trabas pero observando atentamente a la extraña visita.

-Gracias-

Subieron las escaleras hasta la puerta y Riju toco.

-Buenos días- saludo Impa extrañada ante aquella visita.

-Buenos días Impa, soy Riju, matriarca gerudo, he venido aquí buscando a Link y Zelda-

-Mucho gusto matriarca, ellos salieron esta mañana, pero de seguro ya vuelven, puede esperarlos aquí si quiere, pase-

-Gracias… - entró nerviosa a la casa, necesitaba hablar con ellos de inmediato.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber?, tome asiento-

-No gracias, estoy bien, ¿sabe a dónde fueron? Me urge un poco verlos- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a la mesa.

Impa dudo por un momento, no sabía si era correcto contar a donde realmente habían ido, Zelda le había pedido expresamente que todo permaneciera en secreto.

-La verdad no lo sé, lamento no poder ayudarla- mintió

Riju decepcionada miró a su alrededor, de pronto lo vio, encima de la mesa había un extraño papel con el símbolo sagrado y las mismas escrituras que su sabia mentora le había enseñado, de pronto se dio cuenta que Impa estaba ocultando algo y aplicó una estrategia.

-Sabe, le aceptare el té, para pasar el tiempo- dijo de la manera más inocente que pudo.

-Muy bien, ya vuelvo- dio media vuelta entrando a la cocina.

Riju le indico con la mirada a Adine que vigilara la cocina y rápidamente tomó el papel de la mesa y comenzó a leerlo con facilidad, mientras avanzaba sus ojos se abrieron aterrados, hasta que al final la misma Adine la miraba aterrada, jamás había visto así a su matriarca, no sabía que podría tener escrito ese papel que pudiera alterarla tanto, de improviso Impa se apareció en la sala con una bandeja.

-¿Que está haciendo?- dijo espantada al ver a la chica con el papel en la mano.

-¿De dónde sacaron esto?- preguntó Riju poniéndose de pie.

-No es correcto hurgar en cosas ajenas-

-Dígame de dónde sacaron esto, ahora-

-No señorita, eso es mío- dijo enojada ante la intromisión de la gerudo.

-¿Fueron al templo el tiempo verdad?- su voz comenzó a temblar.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- dijo incrédula.

-¡Dígamelo!-

Impa quedó desorientada ante la insistencia de la chica, notaba en ella un nerviosismo y terror que la hizo sentir igual, "¿porque ella sabe que fueron al templo?, ¿acaso podía leer el papel?" pensó.

-Sí… - admitió nerviosa -¿qué sabe usted?, ¿qué está pasando?-

Riju no lo podía creer, habían caído bajo, lo que le dijo Naboruu era cierto, ellas estaban dispuestas a todo con tal de revivir a su amo.

-Esto no es cierto, los engañaron- le dijo desesperada a Adine.

-¡¿Qué?!- Impa estaba al borde del infarto.

-Adine vámonos al templo-

Sin dar más explicaciones dieron media vuelta y salieron de la casa, Impa las siguió preguntando una y otra vez que estaba pasando, Riju se compadeció de la desesperación de la abuela y desde la mitad de la escalera le gritó.

-Si ellos vuelven dígales que necesito verlos, ahí les explicare todo-

Continuó bajando y subieron a sus caballos rumbo al templo.

Prunia iba llegando a la casa cuando observó la singular escena, extrañada subió rápido hasta donde su hermana quien miraba preocupada a la matriarca, Prunia pudo notar el terror en sus ojos.

-Impa ¿que fue eso? ¿quién es ella?-

Impa la miró con terror e incertidumbre en sus ojos.

-Prunia, creo que hemos cometido un error-

...

Los viajeros miraron sorprendidos al par de gerudos correr en sus caballos como si estuvieran en una maratón, llegaron rápidamente a la antigua entrada a la meseta ahora cubierta por completo de rocas.

-Maldición, había olvidado que estaba destruido- Riju miraba a los alrededores desesperada buscando como subir.

-Debe de haber alguna manera, si subieron ellos nosotras también podemos- dijo Adine.

-Deben haber subido escalando, nosotras no tenemos tiempo-

-Pero matriarca no hay otra manera, no podemos volar por encima simplemente- dijo irónicamente.

Riju se quedó en silencio y siguió recorriendo los alrededores, de pronto una hermosa ave gigante posada a lo lejos llamó su atención, la quedó mirando fijamente, de pronto volvió a Adine sonriente.

-Eso es…-

-¿Qué cosa?- Adine no entendía nada.

-Ven vamos, no tenemos tiempo-

...

Zelda estaba entusiasmada tomando fotos, enfoco el pedestal, el cual sería su última y memorable foto, pero algo impidió que la tomara, en la tableta no solo se veía el pedestal, al lado de este se erguía una figura de una mujer con un vestido largo, rápidamente quitó la tableta y miró al pedestal real, nada, volvió a enfocarlo con la tableta y nuevamente la chica se aparecía, extrañada y con miedo quitó la tableta, pero esta vez la mujer se hizo presente, Zelda la miro asustada y dio vuelta buscando a Link, sorpresivamente no lo encontró por ninguna parte, aterrada corrió hacia la escalera, fue más grande el terror cuando se dio cuenta que esta no estaba, de pronto los vitrales que habían permanecido oscuro y llenos de polvo comenzaron a iluminar la estancia tal y como si el sol estuviera afuera, y gracias a esta luz la silueta de la extraña mujer se hizo clara, se encontraba de espalda, su largo cabello rubio tapaba su cintura y su largo vestido rosado y blanco llegaba casi hasta el suelo, Zelda al ver que no parecía una amenaza, se armó de valor y se acercó despacio.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿cómo entraste aquí?-

Se detuvo a medio camino, la mujer comenzó a darse vuelta de a poco dejando ver por completo su rostro, Zelda la miro boquiabierta, se sentía casi frente a un espejo, su rostro era muy parecido al de ella, sus rasgos, su cabello, la forma de sus ojos, solo que estos tenían un hermoso color azul profundo, entre sus manos cubiertas por unos delicados guantes blancos de seda sostenían, a nivel de su pecho, un artefacto desconocido para ella, pero su color azul marino la hipnotizo, de inmediato la dulce voz de la mujer la sacó de su trance.

-No lo hagas…-

Zelda la miro a los ojos incrédula, sin saber que decir, no entendía porque le decía eso.

-Te están engañando...-

Dicho esto la mujer cerró sus ojos y desapareció, al instante todo volvió a la oscuridad, cuando Zelda se dio cuenta tenía la tableta sheikah en sus manos enfocando el pedestal, como si nada hubiera pasado, miró a su alrededor encontrando a Link a un lado observando las paredes.

-Link, ¿dónde estabas?- dijo aliviada mientras caminaba rápido hacia él.

-¿Ah?, de qué hablas no me he ido- dijo extrañado ante el actuar de la princesa.

Zelda se detuvo confundida.

-¿Cómo?, si te busque cuando se apareció ella y no… estabas- dijo dudando de su juicio.

-¿Se apareció quién?-

Zelda lo miro confundida, al parecer solo ella había sido testigo de aquel suceso, "pero ¿porque?" pensó sin entender nada.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto Link preocupado.

Zelda guardó silencio y negó con la cabeza.

-No… nada, no me hagas caso…-

Las palabras de aquella mujer seguían rondando en su mente, le hubiera gustado que fuera más clara, pues sabía que sus palabras le querían transmitir un mensaje pero no lograba descifrarlo. Link preocupado por la actitud de Zelda decidió que ya era hora de terminar el asunto y salir rápido de allí, se sentía muy extraño dentro de la sala, y caminó decidido hacia el pedestal.

-Terminemos con esto- dijo sacando la espada.

-Espera Link…- dijo Zelda.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Estaremos haciendo lo correcto?- algo en su mente le decía que no, quizás eran las palabras de aquella mujer.

Link no sabía que decirle, nunca había estado de acuerdo con el plan pero a la vez confiaba en ella.

-Ya estamos aquí, tu tenías razón, había un pedestal en el templo- trato de ayudar a Zelda.

-Mmm… si, tienes razón…-

-Sea lo que sea que pase estamos juntos en esto- sonrió y se acercó a ella tomando su mano.

Zelda le devolvió la sonrisa y apretó su mano, ya más tranquila la soltó y dejo que Link volviera a tomar la espada dispuesto a insertarla.

-Aquí vamos-

Alzó la espada con sus manos y la puso de vuelta en su pedestal.


	17. Capitulo XVI

Capítulo XVI

Koume y Kotake miraban expectantes, llevaban miles de años encerradas esperando el momento para resurgir y vengarse de todo Hyrule por haberlas aprisionado a ellas y a su rey y hoy, por fin, sus deseos se estaban por hacer realidad, esta vez sería diferente, tenían todas las herramientas para ganar y nadie, ni siquiera el famoso héroe, podría vencerlas.

-Ya casi hermana… -

-Vamos mocoso… ¡ya pon la espada!-

-Tranquila hermana… ten paciencia… hemos esperado miles de años para esto-

-Lo se, ¡pero no puedo con los nervios!, al fin nos desharemos de ellos-

-Si…, tenlo por seguro, no saldrán vivos de aquí…-

Un silencio total se hizo presente, pasaron apenas unos minutos que se sintieron horas, el nerviosismo ya las estaba consumiendo por dentro cuando por fin la cegadora luz dorada se hizo notar levemente, era la señal.

...

Una luz mucho más fuerte que las que habían salido de los medallones iluminó toda la estancia cegándolos a ambos, de pronto escucharon dos risas bastantes conocidas en las cercanías, sin poder abrir los ojos sólo pudieron asumir de quienes se trataba.

-Link, ¿qué está pasando?- pregunto Zelda tratando de tapar la brillante luz con sus manos y poder ver algo.

De golpe la luz disminuyo su intensidad dejando que abrieran sus ojos, poco a poco fueron recuperando la vista, cuando por fin lo lograron, sorprendidos se dieron cuenta del nuevo escenario, ante ellos, donde antes estaba la pared posterior de la sala circular, se abría una hermosa estancia color dorado, desde la entrada una hermosa alfombra roja adornaba el suelo, la cual continuaba hasta el fondo perdiéndose en el horizonte, y al centro de esta, tres hermosos triángulos flotaban rotando sobre su eje. Link y Zelda se quedaron hipnotizados observándola, por un momento el tiempo se paralizó, Zelda sintió un deseo muy fuerte de tocarlo, de inmediato reconoció el símbolo, era el mismo que se había dibujado en su mano apenas logró dominar su poder, una parte de ella comprendió al fin de dónde provenía. Bruscamente el par de brujas se apareció en la estancia dorada sacándolos de su trance y con rapidez volaron acercándose a la reliquia y la tocaron.

-Trifuerza, escucha nuestro deseo, ¡revive al rey demonio Ganondorf!-

La trifuerza de inmediato comenzó a emitir una luz y al instante se dividió en tres trozos.

-¡No puede ser, se volvió a dividir!- gritó histérica Koume.

Las brujas miraron incrédulas a la trifuerza dividirse, pensando que esta no cumpliría su deseo, se quedaron expectantes hasta que los dos pedazos que conformaban la base desaparecieron, Koume y Kotake ya sospechando lo que había sucedido dieron vuelta amenazantes hacia ambos chicos que miraban impactados y sin entender nada, estaban dispuestas a matarlos con furia cuando a sus espaldas se oyó crujir el suelo, lentamente se voltearon y sonrieron triunfantes. El suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse, y con una explosión terminó por romperse casi por completo, provocando un enorme agujero, de pronto una mano oscura salió a la superficie agarrándose del borde del agujero y tras de ella se asomó el cuerpo de un hombre corpulento.

Link contempló aterrado la escena, todo lo que había pasado lo tenía muy confundido, pero de una cosa podía estar seguro, a quien invocaban las brujas tenía algo que ver con Ganon, no podía ser solo un cruce de nombres, sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando la cabeza del sujeto se asomó por completo, era innegable el parecido, su cabello y barba eran de un color rojo y abundante, parte de su cabeza, su frente y sus ojos estaban cubierto por la misma armadura tipo calavera que tenía la calamidad, solo que este tenía un aspecto mucho más humano que el arácnido, su brazo izquierdo desnudo dejaba ver el extraño color púrpura de su piel característico de las Iras de Ganon que habían invadido a las bestias, mientras que el derecho estaba cubierto por una armadura ancestral, su torso se encontraba a medio cubrir por la misma armadura tipo ancestral de su brazo dejando a la vista parte de sus pectorales y abdomen, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por un pantalón ancho muy parecido a la vestimenta gerudo, y terminaban en unas enormes botas cafés claro.

Apenas el enorme hombre estuvo por completo afuera del agujero, Link tomo a Zelda de la mano y corrieron hacia la escalera para salir mientras a sus espaldas las brujas reían endemoniadamente ante su rey resucitado, subieron rápidamente y corrieron hacia la salida, mas no pudieron llegar ni siquiera a la mitad del templo, una enorme explosión destruyó la parte de atrás del templo destrozando por completo la estatua de la diosa que antes cubría la sagrada estancia y el furioso rey revivido salió bruscamente a la superficie dispuesto a aniquilarlo todo.

...

Una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, Riju asustada dio vuelta para ver desde donde provenía esperando que no fuera lo que pensaba, pero para su desgracia lo era, desde el templo del tiempo pudo ver claramente el humo y los escombros volando.

-Diosas…- susurro -¡vamos Adine tenemos que apurarnos!-

Continuaron corriendo a gran velocidad, nunca había ido hacia aquel lugar pero con toda la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo no le importaba encontrarse con cualquier peligro o zona desconocida, sin saber cómo, llegó a la región de los orni, bajaron deprisa de los caballos y Riju comenzó a subir la escaleras buscando por todas partes al jefe de aquel apacible lugar.

-¡Necesito encontrar al jefe, ¿dónde está?!- preguntaba histérica a quien se cruzara.

-Eh… está… arriba, en el último piso-

Corrió como nunca antes por la escalera hasta llegar a la habitación del jefe mientras los demás ornis la miraban pasar extrañados, sin duda era inusual ver a una gerudo correr histérica escaleras arriba.

Riju subía con todas sus fuerzas, todo en su cabeza le daba vueltas y la desesperación estaba haciendo presa de ella, no podía creer como todo había sucedido tan rápido y sin que pudiera hacer nada ni siquiera advertirles, se sentía completamente devastada. Rápidamente llegó hasta el último piso y se dirigió hacia la última sala, cuando entró de inmediato se sorprendió, definitivamente no era lo que esperaba.

-¿Usted es el jefe?- dijo completamente decepcionada ante el gran búho, se esperaba un orni fuerte y atlético como lo había sido Revali.

-Así es, dígame en qué puedo ayudarla- dijo el gran búho muy tranquilo ignorando toda la situación.

-No, necesito que ustedes me ayuden, necesito que alguien me ayude, ¿alguien conoce a Link?- estaba fuera de sus casillas, el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

-Cálmese, todos conocemos a Link, ¿que…-

-¿Que sucede aquí?- interrumpió Teba desde atrás que había visto y escuchado todo.

-¡Tu!- Riju lo miró esperanzada.

-¿Yo?- pregunto confundido.

-Si tú, Link y Zelda están en peligro, tienes que ir a sacarlos-

-¿Qué?, ¿Dónde están?, ¿Qué pasa?- sin importar lo extraño del asunto Teba estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Link en lo que sea que necesitará.

-En el templo del tiempo, ¡rápido, no hay tiempo para explicaciones!-

Ya para ese entonces un grupo de ornis se habían reunido alrededor de la extraña escena, entre ellos uno más alto y de color azul se hizo paso entre la gente.

-¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó preocupado al escuchar el nombre del simpático muchacho que había resuelto todos los misterios de sus canciones.

-¡Están en peligro, por favor necesito que los rescaten!- Riju estaba desesperada.

Teba observó a la desesperada gerudo, a pesar de lo extraño de la situación algo en sus palabras le hacía eco, había visto algunos escombros volando alrededor del templo minutos antes, así que sin importar lo extraño de la situación se dispuso a ir.

-¡Nyel, ven conmigo!- le gritó Teba, si Link estaba con esa tal Zelda seguro necesitaría ayuda también -iremos por ellos- se dirigió a Riju.

-Gracias…- dijo un poco más tranquila -¡vayan ya, los necesitan!-

Teba le dirigió una última y confundida mirada, no era muy confiado con el resto pero si era cierto lo que ella decía y algo le pasaba a Link por su desconfianza jamás se lo perdonaría. Ambos salieron volando rápidamente hacia el templo, Nyel acompañó a Teba sin chistar, dejando a Riju más relajada y a montón de ornis observando confundidos la escena.

...

Zelda no podía creer que todo se hubiera derrumbado de un momento a otro, cuando creía que por fin sus problemas se solucionarían todo se había deteriorado de la peor manera, aterrada abrió sus ojos, cuando se disipó la nube de humo de la explosión, una aterradora imagen se apareció frente a ella, la escalofriante silueta de aquel hombre se erguía imponente y poderosa, su mirada se dirigía hacia ellos, lo que nunca olvidaría fue el odio que pudo ver en sus ojos, todo esto quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre.

Lentamente el rey demonio comenzó a levantar su mano hacia ellos y formó un poderoso hechizo que en un segundo les lanzó.

-¡Cuidado!-

Link reaccionó rápido y empujo a Zelda hacia un lado, por desgracia el hechizo logró llegarle a el mandándolo a volar unos metros.

-¡Link!- grito Zelda quien había caído al suelo, mientras veía a Link salir disparado.

Las brujas volaban en círculos alrededor de su rey riendo triunfantes, viendo cómo por fin sus enemigos eran derrotados.

Link se levantó como pudo y comenzó a mirar alrededor, se sentía estúpido por haber dejado la espada y quedado desarmado, desesperado a lo lejos la vio tirada, desgraciadamente estaba detrás de aquel demonio, por lo que tratar de alcanzarla sería un locura así que tomó su escudo para evitar que lo atacara de nuevo y tratar de usarlo para devolverle los ataques como lo hacía con los guardianes, pero su fuerza era enorme, no tenía comparación alguna con los guardianes, ni siquiera con los más grandes, con otro hechizo el rey demonio hizo volar el escudo de Link por los aires dejándolo completamente indefenso, poco a poco el hombre se acercó a él y lo miro a los ojos.

-Tu… -

Su voz era grave y fuerte, apenas Link lo miró a los ojos vio en él a la calamidad, este sacó su enorme espada, sin dudas era de tipo ancestral, pero su brillo no era azul, era de un rojo vivaz, como si estuviera cubierta de fuego y se dispuso a atacar, Link logró evitar un par de ataques hasta que pudo acercarse a su escudo y cuando el rey demonio volvió a atacar lo puso en frente para bloquear el ataque, la dinámica duró un par de minutos, el golpeaba dispuesto a liquidarlo y Link lo bloqueaba y esquivaba con su escudo, rápidamente la fuerza de Link se agotó, los golpes del hombre eran extremadamente fuertes y sin esperarlo el último golpe fue con tal fuerza bruta que lo desestabilizó y cayó al suelo, Ganondorf se acercó a Link dispuesto a dar el golpe final, aquel que no había podido darle en el castillo. Zelda observó toda la escena desde el suelo, sin moverse ni un centímetro y con las lágrimas a punto de salir, por un error de ella el amor de su vida nuevamente estaba en peligro, pero esta vez el final parecía inminente, sin pensarlo y desesperada gateo hacia ellos en un intento de llamar la atención de aquel hombre quien estaba a punto de asestar el golpe final, cuando estuvo lo más cerca que pudo con todas sus fuerzas tomó un pedazo de escombro y se lo lanzó al hombre.

-¡Déjalo!-

Ganondorf volteo la mirada hacia Zelda quien lo miraba entre aterrada y amenazante, dispuesto a terminar de una vez con la molesta chica se dispuso a lanzarle un poderoso hechizo, Link apenas el hombre desvió la mirada, aprovechó la osadía de Zelda para levantarse y mientras lo hacía vio muy cerca de él algo brillante, agudizó la vista y pudo distinguir una vieja y oxidada espada, como las miles que había encontrado por Hyrule, dispuesto a todo la agarro velozmente y antes de que Ganondorf pudiera completar su ataque hacia Zelda, Link arriesgo todo y asestó un fuerte golpe en su brazo descubierto, ante el dolor el hechizo del hombre salió disparado dando justo en el techo, del cual se desprendieron algunos escombros pequeños que lograron alcanzar a Zelda dejándola un poco aturdida. Ganondorf se volvió hacia Link enfurecido y atacó furioso con su enorme espada, Link trato de bloquear el golpe, pero su espada oxidada poco y nada pudo hacer, de inmediato se rompió quedando desarmado, Ganondorf aprovechó el momento y atacó lanzándole un hechizo, provocando que Link chocara fuertemente contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

Zelda estaba aturdida, pero aun así logro observar al aterrador hombre acercarse amenazante a un inconsciente Link, trato de levantarse como pudo sin tener éxito, todo estaba a punto de terminar cuando como caído del cielo un orni blanco apareció tomando a Link rápidamente antes de que Ganondorf pudiera darle el golpe final y volando lejos, Zelda lo miró asombrada y aliviada a la vez, de repente sintió un tirón y de inmediato se dio cuenta que un enorme pájaro azul la había sacado a ella también, aliviada al saber que Link estaba a salvo cerró sus ojos y dejo que el sueño llegara.

...

Y así nada más nuevamente sus presas se le iban, Koume y Kotake observaron enfurecidas al par de ornis indeseables que se habían atrevido a interponerse en los planes de su rey.

-¡Malditos!, ¡vamos detrás de ellos!- gritó Koume dispuesta a vengarse.

-No… déjenlos- la voz de su rey la detuvo -tengo otros planes en mente- su mirada se dirigió al destruido castillo de Hyrule, ahora que había recuperado su cuerpo era hora de retomar lo que había dejado hace años, se apoderaría de cada rincón de Hyrule y por fin tomaría su lugar en el trono del rey.

...

Teba no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado, solo tenía una cosa en mente, la gerudo tenía razón, sin duda Link y esa chica Zelda estaban en peligro, cuando estuvo lejos del templo y seguro de que nada ni nadie los seguía amainó la velocidad y se acercó a Nyel.

-¿Donde los llevamos?- le preguntó, Nyel era conocido por haber recorrido cada rincón de Hyrule y seguramente conocería algún lugar escondido donde pudieran dejarlos para que se recuperaran.

-Conozco una pequeña aldea al sur, la aldea Onaona, está escondida y muy pocos la conocen-

-Bien, guíame hacia allá-

Llegaron a la aldea y Nyel lo condujo hacia la posada del lugar, allí les dijo a los lugareños que ambos chicos habían tenido un accidente, claramente no podía contarles lo que había pasado porque ni ellos sabían, pero bastó con ver a aquel aterrador hombre para darse cuenta que era algo grave, por suerte en la aldea conocían a Link y los recibieron con gusto.

-Nyel, ¿puedes quedarte aquí con ellos un momento?, debo ir a informarle a la matriarca gerudo lo que pasó-

-Sí, ve tranquilo, yo me quedo-

-Gracias-

Partió de inmediato, necesitaba explicaciones urgente.

...

-No puedo creer lo que me cuenta…- el jefe búho estaba anonadado.

-Así es, todo pasó tan rápido… no pude hacer nada-

-¿Y usted está segura que esa explosión fue el regreso de… el?-

-Eso me temo, espero que Teba nos ayude a aclarar el asunto cuando vuelva… solo espero que Link y Zelda estén a salvo-

Riju estaba desconsolada y nerviosa, no paraba de dar vueltas por la pequeña habitación, Adine aguardaba en una esquina meditando cada segundo lo que había pasado.

-Por la diosa, que tragedia…-

-Debe ser fuerte, si él está de vuelta es nuestro deber ahora derrotarlo, no nos debemos dejar intimidar por él, se lo debemos a nuestros pueblos-

-Lo se, tenga la seguridad que nuestro pueblo no se dejará vencer-

Riju lo miro y le sonrió, luego volvió la mirada hacia el horizonte, a lo lejos el castillo de Hyrule se alzaba majestuoso, de pronto un aura maligna comenzó a rodearlo nuevamente, Riju lo comprendió, el ya habia tomado otra vez el castillo y pronto seguiría todo Hyrule.

...

Teba volaba velozmente, repasaba en su mente todo lo sucedido tratando de entender, pronto llegaría a la aldea y la gerudo seguramente lo estaría esperando, paso por el castillo y lo que vio hizo que se detuviera de golpe, un aura maligna lo rodeaba, tal y como había estado desde hace años, pronto comprendió que algo extraño estaba pasando, volvió a volar y esta vez mucho más rápido hacia la aldea.


	18. Capitulo XVII

Capítulo XVII

Teba aterrizó en la plaza de Revali y camino hacia la habitación del jefe, cuando llegó Riju estaba ahí, tal y como esperaba, al verlo llegar lo miró ansiosa esperando noticias.

-Ellos están bien, los llevamos a la aldea Onaona, Nyel dice que es un lugar seguro y escondido-

-Qué alivio… ¿que viste?, ¿qué estaba pasando?- le pregunto insistente.

-No mucho la verdad, solo un hombre enorme y horrible estuvo a punto de matar a Link que estaba inconsciente, la chica no está herida pero si desmayada-

-Por las diosas…-

-Pero dentro de todo están bien, a salvo-

-Gracias Teba, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco… creo que mereces una explicación-

-Eso me gustaría-

Tomó asiento delante de Riju, quien de inmediato y lo más claro que pudo comenzó a explicarle detalladamente la situación, algo en el hacia que ella confiara en que era alguien de fiar y si Ganon había resurgido sería hora de que todo Hyrule conociera la verdad de su pasado.

Sin duda contarle todo a Teba había sido mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba, las palabras le salían solas y casi como si fuera una historia repetida, Teba comprendió todo de inmediato. Apenas estuvo todo terminado allí, Riju y Adine salieron de la aldea orni dispuesta a ir a la aldea Onaona, un poco más calmadas cruzaron Hyrule hasta que estuvieron cerca del camino hacia el desierto gerudo, allí Riju se detuvo.

-Adine, necesito pedirte un favor-

-Por supuesto, matriarca, usted dígame que necesita-

-Necesito que te hagas cargo de las gerudo-

-¿Como dice?- pregunto confundida y asombrada.

-Tengo que ir con Link y Zelda, es urgente… pero no puedo dejar a mi pueblo así nada más, y tú eres la persona de más confianza que tengo y la más indicada para tomar mi lugar por ahora-

-Pero matriarca, yo no puedo dejarla sola, es imposible lo que me pide-

-Adine, por favor, necesito que estés conmigo en esto, puedo cuidarme sola-

-Matriarca…- Adine dudo, le había tomado tanto cariño a aquella chica que la sola idea de dejarla ir sola le dolía, casi sentía que era su hermana pequeña y que tenía que cuidarla.

-Sé que puedes y que ellas te aceptaran, hazlo por mí y por ellas, necesitan protección-

-Está bien, lo haré por usted y por ellas, pero tiene que prometerme que cualquier cosa que pase usted me llamara-

-Te lo prometo Adine-

Adine asintió y dio vuelta a su caballo hacia el desierto gerudo, sin volver la mirada atrás, si lo hacía seguramente se arrepentiría, así que solo siguió de largo, Riju vio a Adine cabalgar alejándose y mucho más tranquila por su pueblo se dirigió a la aldea Onaona en busca de Link y Zelda, esto sería solo el comienzo.

Cuando llegó ya estaba atardeciendo, cerca de la posada logro distinguir al orni azul que había volado junto con Teba, bajo de su caballo y se acercó a él.

-Tu eres Nyel ¿no?-

-Así es, usted debe ser la matriarca gerudo-

-Puedes llamarme Riju, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, de verdad-

-No se preocupe, cuando necesite mi ayuda no dude en pedirla-

-Muchas gracias… ¿están allí?- dijo indicando hacia la posada.

-Sí, aunque aún no despiertan-

-Ve a descansar, yo me encargare desde ahora, le conté todo a Teba, él te explicara todo-

-No es necesario, Riju, creo que por el momento no quiero saber lo que pasa-

Riju lo miro extrañada, un semblante triste cubría el rostro de Nyel, este le sonrió y de inmediato voló alejándose, apenas perdió de vista al orni entró a la posada.

Estaba sentada en una silla observando por la ventana, se sentía bendecida por haber hablado con la sabia Nabooru pero lamentaba que todo ocurriera en tales condiciones, se levantó y fijo su vista en el horizonte del mar, de pronto noto de reojo que Zelda comienzo a moverse, de inmediato salió de su trance y se fue hacia ella, se sentó en la cama y esperó a que abriera los ojos.

...

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y le dolía como mil demonios, lo último que recordaba era que un orni la había agarrado bruscamente. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor confundida y adolorida, se encontraba en un lugar extraño pero no estaba sola, una conocida chica estaba junto a ella.

-¿Do… donde… dónde estoy?-

-Estás a salvo, Zelda… yo estoy aquí contigo-

-Link…-

-Tranquila, él también está a salvo, se está recuperando…-

-Riju… pasó… algo terrible…-

-Lo sé, no te agobies con eso ahora, solo descansa y recupérate del golpe-

Zelda volvió a cerrar los ojos, Riju se quedó esperando a que volviera a dormir, después salió de la habitación y de la posada, allí afuera dirigió su mirada a la luna llena, su mente estaba a mil por hora, organizando cada paso que deberían dar a continuación, el ya estaba suelto y ahora que esas brujas estaban con él la situación se volvería demasiado difícil, pero aún quedaba una pequeña esperanza y no descansaría hasta vencerlo de una buena vez. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando un crujir a su espalda la hizo voltear.

-¡Zelda!, deberías estar descansando-

-No te preocupes, estoy mucho mejor- la chica bajaba la escalera despacio.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Si… muchas gracias por esta aquí Riju- le sonrió agradecida estábamos preocupados por ti, ¿qué te paso?-

-Bueno… tengo que explicarles eso… y mucho más-

Zelda la miró curiosa y extrañada.

-Pero necesito que Link también escuche- continuo.

-Entiendo-

-Ahora, si me pudieras contar tú que fue lo que paso en el templo…- Riju estaba convencida de lo que había pasado, pero quería escucharlo de su propia boca.

Zelda bajó la vista recordando todo lo sucedido y se sentó en una banca, Riju camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

...

El rey demonio se sentó en el destruido trono del rey y rió triunfante, por años había esperado que su cuerpo semihumano volviera y junto con el su conciencia, ya que el ser una bestia tenía cierta desventaja, solo sentía ira y ganas de destruir pero su memoria y la capacidad de razonar habían quedado encerrados mientras era una bestia, impidiendo que pudiera volver a armar planes para gobernar, desde allí comenzó a mirar el exterior, Hyrule había crecido muchísimo, se sintió satisfecho, por fin ese reino le pertenecía.

-Su majestad, ¿qué hará ahora?- le pregunto Kotake curiosa.

-Manda a llamar al yiga- le contestó sin voltear ni dirigirle la mirada.

-Si mi amo-

Koume y Kotake se miraron desconfiadas y salieron volando hacia el desierto gerudo en busca del líder yiga, este sería su día de suerte o su último día de vida.

...

-Lo que me temía…- susurro apenas Zelda terminó su relato.

-¿Ah?-

-No, nada- se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar en círculos pensativa.

-Aun no puedo entender como todo esto termino así, como ellas se enteraron de esto…- bajó la vista y la fijó en el arenoso suelo, aun sentía un poco de dolor en su cabeza y la culpa no ayudaba en nada para aliviarse.

-Zelda… ustedes no tienen la culpa, los engañaron- confesó, no toleraba ver cómo la pobre chica se culpaba de todo.

-¿Cómo dices?- no se esperaba esto de parte de Riju.

-Es parte de lo que quiero revelarles, nada de esto es culpa de ustedes-

-¿Pero, qué es?, ¿qué es lo que sabes?- realmente no sabía que pensar.

-Por ahora solo puedo decirte que no todo está perdido-

Zelda estaba muy confundida, sin duda quería saber lo que ocultaba aquella chica.

-Vamos a descansar, esperemos a que mañana Link despierte, mientras antes mejor-

-Está bien, vamos-

Resignada entró a la posada junto a Riju, aunque quería ante todo saber realmente lo que estaba pasando, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sabía que no estaba en condiciones de digerir lo que sea que tuviera que contarle Riju, se despidió de ella y antes de ir a dormir fue hacia donde Link, le acarició el rostro y besó su frente con cariño, moría de ganas por dormir ahí junto a él, pero no quería molestarlo, así que se levantó y se fue hacia su cama, quizás mañana sería un día lleno de revelaciones.

...

El líder yiga entró dubitativo al castillo, el resurgimiento del rey demonio le había caído de maravilla pero aun así dudaba sobre su destino y el de su pueblo ahora que su amo era un hombre racional y no una bestia, de ahora en adelante debía aceptar que su propio destino y el de su clan estaban en sus manos. Subió la destruida escalera hasta la sala real y entró despacio, allí lo vio, en seguida la figura enorme e imponente del nuevo rey lo intimido, se encontraba de espaldas admirando el paisaje, apenas sintió una presencia dio la vuelta.

-Así que… tu eres el líder del clan yiga… los que osan llamarse mis súbditos-

-Si amo, soy yo- titubeo, creyó que al llamarlo amo sería más amable con él, después de todo se mostraba sumiso.

-Bien, entonces les tengo su primera orden-

-Lo que usted pida, amo- se puso nervioso, la seriedad e indiferencia que tenía con él lo descompuso, supo enseguida que al primer error su vida acabaría sin dudarlo.

-Tráiganme al héroe-

"Mierda", pensó el líder "como si no lo hubiéramos estado intentando durante todos estos años…"

-Sí amo-

-Pero, lo quiero con vida-

-Lo haremos- mintió, ni él mismo sabía cómo lo haría.

-Bien, largo- volteo nuevamente hacia la ventana.

El líder yiga salió peor de cuando había entrado, sin duda esa era la peor orden que podría haberle dado, su clan llevaba años tratando de liquidar al campeón hyliano sin éxito alguno, muchos habían caído y el seguía sin entender qué era lo que tenía ese chico que ninguno era capaz de hacerle frente, incluso ese ridículo de Kogg que manejaba las sagradas artes milenarias de los sheikah había podido con él, cayendo en derrota de una manera indigna para un yiga, suspiro tratando de relajarse, lo único que podía hacer era intentar una vez más y ahora tendría que lograrlo si o si, si no, el que terminaría muerto sería el.

-¿Podemos confiar en él?- preguntó el rey a sus más cercanas súbditas.

-Si amo, le aseguro que es de fiar-

-Eso espero, o ustedes dos caerán junto a él-

Koume y Kotake se miraron y tragaron saliva intimidadas, su amo había regresado mucho más vengativo y sanguinario de lo que lo recordaban, ya no era un joven gerudo lleno de poder dispuesto a ser rey, no, ahora era un hombre lleno de ira, de venganza, un hombre que había cruzado el umbral de su furia la que lo llevó a pasar de su cuerpo humano al de una bestia insaciable, casi no reconocían al hombre que ellas mismas habían criado.

...

Zelda despertó apenas el primer rayo de sol se asomó por la ventana, el descanso le había caído de maravilla, el dolor de cabeza había disminuido muchísimo y se sentía mucho menos mareada que ayer, se levantó despacio mirando a su alrededor, Link aún seguía durmiendo profundamente, así que salió de su habitación en busca de Riju, toco la puerta de su habitación y espero, de inmediato la gerudo abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días Zelda- la saludó sonriente.

-Buenos días Riju- le respondió la sonrisa.

-Te veo mucho mejor, ¿dormiste bien?-

-Sí, pude descansar mucho-

-Me alegro, ¿bajamos a desayunar?-

-Sí, vamos-

Bajaron a tomar desayuno, gracias a la diosa ninguna de las personas que estaban ahí reconocieron ni a Zelda ni a Riju, así que pudieron comer tranquilas, algo poco usual en la vida de ambas, Riju había dejado atrás sus adornos de matriarca y vestía ropas gerudo normales, como si fuera una más, justamente para evitar llamar la atención, era urgente permanecer ocultos por lo menos hasta que tuvieran un buen plan para derrocar a Ganondorf.

Link despertó agotado y confundido, abrió sus ojos despacio y miró a su alrededor, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre despertar en lugares extraños, se levantó como pudo y se quedó sentado en la cama, cerró fuertemente sus ojos recordando poco a poco la pelea, de pronto los abrió y dirigió su mirada hacia la otra cama, allí pudo ver una de las prendas de vestir de Zelda, de inmediato supo que ella estaba a salvo y que habían llegado juntos allí, como sea que hubieran llegado, se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, lo que vio lo dejó asombrado, "el mar… ¿cómo rayos llegue aquí?" pensó. Salió de su habitación dispuesto a comprobar sus suposiciones, apenas bajó pudo reconocer la posada, efectivamente estaba en la playera aldea Onaona, dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar a la posada, camino despacio buscando a Zelda hasta encontrarla sentada en una mesa desayunando con Riju, se sorprendió mucho al verlas juntas, ya era demasiado extraño estar en esa aldea, pero que Riju este ahí también, no podía ser coincidencia.

-Hola- saludó mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

-¡Link!, ¿cómo estás?, ¿cómo te sientes?- atacó Zelda preocupada apenas lo vio.

-Me siento bien… ¿y ustedes?- miro curioso a Riju, quien entendió de inmediato.

-Hola Link, me alegra que estés en una pieza-

-¿Qué haces aquí?, de hecho, ¿qué hacemos nosotros aquí?- pasó de mirar a Riju a mirar a Zelda.

-Tranquilo, ya pronto les aclarare todas sus dudas, ahora siéntate y desayuna para recuperar fuerzas que las necesitarás- dijo mientras señalaba una silla a su lado.

Link asintió sin chistar y comenzó a devorar todo lo que tenía delante, al parecer nada era más importante que la comida, lo demás podía esperar.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y ya satisfechos salieron de la posada y comenzaron a recorrer la orilla de la playa, cuando estuvieron algunos metros lejos de la aldea se sentaron en la arena.

-Bueno, creo que ahora que están los dos, es hora de que les cuente todo-

-Te escuchamos- respondió Zelda ansiosa por saber.

-Necesito que me presten mucha atención, esto es muy importante- suspiro y cerró sus ojos dándose ánimo, lo que tenía que contarles sería fundamental para el futuro de Hyrule.


	19. Capitulo XVIII

Perdoon por la demora! he estado ocupadisima, terminando el semestre con examenes y eso, tratare de subir un poco mas seguido u.u eso, Bye! y gracias por leer 3

Capítulo XVIII

-Tratare de ser breve y contar todo de la manera más entendible posible- suspiro -cuando toqué el medallón, caí en un sueño muy profundo y fui a parar a un mundo totalmente onírico, allí aunque no me crean, me encontré con una mujer, la legendaria sabia Nabooru.

Link y Zelda abrieron sus ojos incrédulos y asombrados, ante el silencio Riju continuo.

-Así es, ella existió, y me rebelo varias cosas. Hace miles de años, las gerudo tenían una extraña costumbre, nacía un hombre cada 100 años y era este quien reinaba a las gerudo, en esa época fue cuando nació Ganondorf, las hechiceras Twinrova se hicieron cargo de él y le enseñaron a usar la magia para que algún día se apoderara de la reliquia sagrada y del reino. Esta reliquia es conocida como la trifuerza, se dice que fue creada cuando las tres diosas, Nayru, Farore y Din desaparecieron de la tierra en los cielos luego de haberla creado, y esta reliquia quedó asegurada en el reino sagrado, era tal su poder que quien la tocara cumpliría todos sus deseos, si una persona de buen corazón la tocaba llevaría al mundo a una época de paz pero si la tocaba una persona malvada la tragedia asolaría al mundo, con esta historia en mente Ganondorf entreno para apoderarse de ella y con eso gobernar sobre todo el mundo. En ese entonces Hyrule también era gobernado por la familia real, ellos guardaban un instrumento sagrado el cual era una de las piezas claves para entrar al reino sagrado y así acceder a la trifuerza, este instrumento era una ocarina-

Link de inmediato quedó perplejo, por su mente pasó el recuerdo de aquella extraña boquilla azul que había visto en el castillo, "¿será…?" pensó, no podía siquiera pensar que fuera posible.

-Junto a esta ocarina, se necesitaban tres piedras preciosas pertenecientes a las principales razas de Hyrule, la piedra de fuego, del agua y del bosque. Ganondorf ya de adulto se dispuso a engañar al rey de Hyrule para luego traicionarlo y hacerse de la ocarina, mientras amenazaba a cada jefe de cada raza para conseguir las piedras, desgraciadamente tuvo éxito, mató al rey y se apoderó de su trono pero la princesa pudo huir junto a su niñera. Esta princesa era especial, días antes de que Ganondorf traicionara al rey ella pudo ver lo que avecinaba y junto a un pequeño y valiente niño recuperaron las tres piedra preciosas y justo cuando huía del castillo le dio la ocarina a este chico para que el accediera al reino sagrado y protegiera la trifuerza. El chico fue hacia el templo del tiempo y con las piedras y la ocarina accedió a una habitación, donde estaba la última llave al reino sagrado, la espada maestra. Al sacarla se abrió el reino sagrado, pero a sus espaldas estaba Ganondorf, quien adivino los planes de la princesa y siguió al chico, pudo acceder a la trifuerza pero como su corazón no estaba equilibrado esta se dividió en tres partes, él se quedó con la trifuerza del poder, la de sabiduría fue con la princesa y el chico se quedó con la del valor. Debido a esto el chico quedó encerrado en reino sagrado durante 7 años, cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para convertirse en héroe se le encomendó la misión de derrotar a Ganondorf y para ello necesitaba liberar a los siete sabio protectores del reino sagrado, junto a ellos pudieron acabar con él y salvar a Hyrule, desgraciadamente el héroe tuvo que volver a su época y al saber todo lo que pasaría fue con la princesa y le contó todo, gracias a eso pudieron encarcelar a Ganondorf antes de que todo pasara-

Por la mente de Link volvió a pasar ese extraño lugar, esta vez en la estatua y en las vestimentas, algo le decía que todo era cierto y que ese héroe era ese jinete.

-Y así, nunca fue necesario encerrar al chico por 7 años ni despertar a los sabios, Ganondorf estaba encerrado, el reino sagrado jamás fue abierto y la trifuerza se conservaba íntegra, Hyrule estaba en paz y nadie, salvo la princesa y el héroe sabían lo que realmente había pasado. Fue así como todo se fue olvidando quedando solo como una leyenda, los medallones quedaron encerrados durante años al igual que las hechiceras, quienes juraron volver y liberar a su rey para terminar con lo que empezaron-

-Entonces… ese es el real significado de este símbolo…- dijo Zelda mas para si misma que para los demás observando el sagrado símbolo en una de sus prendas.

-Cuando descubrimos el templo, encontramos el medallón de Nabooru, la sabia del espíritu y como nunca despertó como sabia su poder se fue heredando de generación en generación hasta que fuera necesario volver a usarlo, aunque con ellos también liberamos a las hechiceras, quienes se aprovecharon de nuestra ignorancia y los engañaron con ese papel para acceder al reino sagrado-

-La cabeza me da vueltas…- dijo Zelda abrumada -todo esto es...-

-Yo sé que es difícil Zelda, pero era necesario que lo supieran-

-Entonces, ¿lo que les paso a Sidon y Yunobo, fue lo mismo que a ti?- preguntó Link.

-Bueno, si ellos se encontraron con un medallón lo más probable es que sean descendientes de algún sabio-

-Pero… hay algo que no me cuadra aun, ¿dónde están esas reliquias, la ocarina y las piedras y porque pudimos abrir el portal al reino sagrado sin ellas?-

-Nadie sabe que paso con ellas, las piedras y la ocarina cayeron en el olvido cuando la puerta para acceder a la espada maestra fue destruida, recuerden que lo que les cuento paso hace más de 10.000 años, mucho más, las cosas han cambiado muchísimo desde ese entonces-

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Link aun confundido.

-Entonces, debemos encerrar a Ganondorf en el reino sagrado, como debió ser, si hacemos eso, la única manera de liberarlo será sacando la espada maestra del pedestal, y como ya no será un problema, no habrá motivos para sacarla nunca-

-Y para eso…- continuó Zelda.

-Para eso necesitamos a los siete sabios, necesitamos buscar a sus descendientes y despertarlos a todos- Riju terminó la frase.

-¿Crees que podamos hacer eso?, solo los encontramos a ustedes por accidente- dijo Link.

-Bueno, habrá que intentarlo, no tenemos opción-

El silencio reinó por unos minutos, ambos estaban tratando de asimilar toda su nueva realidad, Zelda aún no comprendía cómo fue que todo eso se hubiera olvidado, aunque tenía ciertas sospechas de que su padre y todos los demás miembros reales sabían más de lo que ella sabia y solo estaban esperando algún momento para contarle, "quizás este es el secreto detrás de ese poder que porta la familia real" pensó. Link por su parte asimilaba cada cosa de la historia con los artefactos del extraño museo del castillo, ahora que lo pensaba bien habían un montón de cosas repartidas por Hyrule que hacían mención a una leyenda similar a la que contaba Riju, quizás todo había estado escondido ante sus propios ojos.

-Iré a buscar a los demás, es necesario que estemos todos aquí- Riju interrumpió el silencio.

-¿Y nosotros?- pregunto Zelda.

-Quédense aquí y recupérense, lo que se nos viene será difícil, aprovechen de descansar-

-¿Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañemos?-

-No, estaré bien, ustedes quédense aquí y escóndanse, por ningún motivo debemos dejar que los descubran, ahora que él revivió estoy segura que los anda buscando-

-¿Y si te está buscando a ti también?- pregunto Zelda.

-Quizás, pero no soy su prioridad, por eso iré lo más rápido que pueda y traeré a los demás sabios-

-Está bien…- no estaba muy contenta, no le gustaba sentirse inútil.

-Link, Sidon y Yunobo ¿dónde están?-

-Sidon es zora y Yunobo es goron-

-Claro, era de esperarse-

-¿Porque dices eso?-

-Porque son las mismas razas que habitaban en esos tiempos-

-Ah… ten cuidado ¿si?- estaba tan confundido que no quería ahondar más en el tema, con lo que le había contado ya era suficiente.

-Lo tendré-

Riju se levantó con energía y se alejó cabalgando, nada había pasado como lo planeaba pero al menos aún tenían esperanzas de arreglarlo todo, si fallaban Hyrule se perdería para siempre pero si lo lograban tendrían encerrado a aquel demonio por varios años más y quien sabe, quizás jamás podría volver a resurgir.

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto?- preguntó Link a Zelda.

-No lo sé… me siento… en shock-

Link suspiró agotado y cerró los ojos.

-¿Y si esto no funciona? O peor aún… ¿si no es real?- se cuestionó Zelda.

-¿No le crees?- abrió sus ojos y la miro.

-No… es que… me cuesta tanto asimilar que perdimos una parte de nuestra historia… estoy confundida-

-Tranquila, lo resolveremos-

Trato de calmar a Zelda con palabras que ni él mismo creía. Ella le sonrió y se dejó caer en sus brazos, Link la abrazó fuerte mientras observaba el horizonte pensando en su futuro incierto.

...

El líder yiga entró agotado a la guarida, todo el estrés de la situación le estaba haciendo doler la cabeza, se sentó en su silla y cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza en el respaldar, de pronto escuchó uno pasos y la puerta de la sala abrirse, suponiendo quien era suspiro hastiado, "¿porque ella tenía que ser tan metiche?".

-¿Que te dijo?- le preguntó sin rodeos la mujer.

-Quiere al campeón hyliano… vivo-

-Genial- soltó un largo suspiro -¿cómo se supone que haremos eso?-

-No sé, no quiero pensar ahora…-

-Vas a tener que darte el ánimo de pensar, ya sabes lo que pasara si no le hacemos caso-

-Ya sé, no me lo tienes que recordar… ni siquiera sé dónde esta…-

-Bueno, lo buscamos y ya, además tu puedes hacer mucho y lo sabes-

-Ya déjame en paz…-

-Esto es en serio, recupérate pronto, voy a dar la orden de que lo busquen-

-Haz lo que quieras…-

La mujer miró enojada al líder y salió de la sala dispuesta a dar la orden, mientras el líder se tomaba la cabeza con sus manos, completamente agotado.

...

Riju llegó rápidamente al dominio zora y observó todo el caos que había, la ciudad estaba a medio destruir a causa de la bestia, camino dudosa hasta llegar al trono del rey, "¿que se supone que debería decirle?", no podía llegar con una historia como aquella, contársela y llevarse al príncipe como si nada. Pensó durante todo el camino alguna historia decente que contarle, para su desgracia el camino se terminó antes de que pudiera tenerla lista.

-Matriarca gerudo, que sorpresa tenerla aquí-

-Su majestad, vengo a…- titubeo.

El rey Dorphan la vio interesado, no era usual ver a las gerudo por esos lugares, mucho menos a la realeza.

-Yo… em…-

-¿Sucede algo, matriarca?-

-No, es decir, si… nosotras… supimos lo que paso con su bestia y… como la nuestra también tuvo problemas quise venir a averiguar personalmente la situación- rogó en su mente que el rey creyera en su pequeña mentirita improvisada.

-Oh, sí, fue una desgracia… aún no logramos saber qué fue lo que la hizo actuar de esa manera, pero como lo ve ahora esta tan calmada como la dejo Link hace tiempo-

-Sí, lo veo, y… ¿están todos bien?- insistió Riju esperando que el rey nombrara a su hijo.

-Sí, gracias a la diosa los heridos fueron pocos y ninguno de gravedad-

-Me alegro- bufo, su treta no estaba resultando.

-Aunque… el príncipe quedó extrañamente sumido en un profundo sueño…-

-No me diga- Riju sacó a relucir todos sus talentos actorales -que desgracia-

-Así es, no sabemos qué pudo haber pasado…- el rey estaba devastado, ya había pedido a su primera hija, perder ahora a Sidon le provocaría un dolor irreparable.

-Si no le molesta, ¿puedo pasar a verlo?- se animó a preguntar.

-Por supuesto, pase-

Riju se alivió de inmediato, pensó que sería un poco más difícil conseguir ver a Sidon en una situación así, al parecer las diosas estaban de su lado.

Entró a la habitación y se sentó al lado de la cama esperando a que Sidon despertara, estaba nerviosa, aunque sabía que debería despertar con los mismos recuerdos que ella no estaba segura de que así sucediera, una parte de ella era incrédula a todo lo que había pasado, todo era demasiado. Se levantó y miro por la ventana, de pronto una hermosa y suave luz azul iluminó la habitación, de inmediato lo supo, el sabio del agua ya despertaría.

...

-Impa, ¿puedes quedarte quieta?, me estas mareando-

Impa caminaba de un lado a otro de la casa completamente histérica, la visita de la chica gerudo había sido un golpe duro y para peor Link y Zelda no aparecían.

-Déjala, Rotver, no ves que está nerviosa-

-Todos estamos nerviosos, pero no por eso vamos a hacer un hoyo en la casa-

Prunia suspiro rendida, Rotver no tenía remedio.

-Hermana…-

Fue interrumpida por Wakat, quien entró a la casa.

-¡Wakat!- grito Impa saliendo de su trance -dime que sucede-

-Mi señora, fui hasta el templo del tiempo como me dijo, pero lamento decirle que solo lo vi casi destruido, al parecer algo explotó y lo destruyó, ni rastro de Link y Zelda, lo lamento- bajo su mirada entristecido.

-Por la diosa, no puede ser…- se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, la culpa la invadía.

-¿No viste nada más?, ¿seguro?- insistió Prunia.

-Nada más, solo el templo destruido-

-Qué extraño, ¿dónde podrían haber ido?- se preguntó Rotver.

-Mi señora Impa, no se preocupe, sea donde sea que estén yo y Dorio los encontraremos, le aseguro que están sanos y salvos, se lo prometo- trato de tranquilizarla Wakat, Impa solo asintió.

-Gracias, Wakat- dijo Prunia.

Dicho esto Wakat salió de la casa dispuesto a cumplir su promesa.


	20. Capitulo XIX

Capítulo XIX

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, ante él tenía el conocido techo de su habitación, sin entender cómo había llegado ahí comenzó a mirar su alrededor, todo parecía estar en su lugar, menos ella, una extraña mujer gerudo lo miraba y sonreía.

-Buenos, días- saludo alegre.

-Eh… ¿hola?-

-Soy Riju- dijo, era ahora o nunca, debía atreverse y saber si había despertado como ella -la sabia del espíritu-

Sidon abrió sus ojos como platos, todo había sido cierto y ella era una de sus compañeras, sonrió.

-Hola, Riju, yo soy Sidon, sabio del agua- decir aquellas palabras le hacía sentir un orgullo que nunca antes había experimentado.

-Me alegro de que hayas despertado, es hora de cumplir nuestra labor-

Sidon asintió completamente seguro de su destino, por años se había cuestionado cuál era su verdadero lugar en el mundo, ahora por fin lo sabía.

...

Zelda miraba el mar desde la playa, su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte, pero su mente no estaba allí, estaba en el castillo, en aquel demonio, en su pasado.

Link se acercó despacio y se detuvo junto a ella, Zelda volteo a verlo y sonrió triste.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?, para despejarnos un poco…- propuso Link.

-Link… necesito ir a ver a Impa, tengo que contarles todo-

-Lo sé, pero no ahora, ya escuchaste a Riju, tenemos que ocultarnos-

-No sé qué hacer…-

-Relajémonos un poco ¿sí?- insistió, él estaba tan perturbado como ella, pero no dejaba que esto lo alterara, debía actuar como buen soldado y pensar con la cabeza fría.

-No puedo… esto es demasiado… -

-Tranquila, quizás podamos hacer algo- dijo pensativo.

-¿Que tienes en mente?-

-Conozco a mucha gente aquí, si no es que a toda la aldea, podemos pedirle a alguien de favor que le envíe una carta a Impa, si es que es tan importante para ti…-

-¿De verdad?- abrió sus ojos esperanzada.

-Claro que sí- dijo sonriente.

-Muchisimas gracias Link- se abalanzó sobre él apretandolo fuerte con un abrazo, en su mente, no dejaba de dar gracias por tenerlo a su lado.

Link se sorprendió ante aquel acto de la princesa, pero poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a esos abrazos así que gustoso le correspondió, sentirla cerca hacía que todo tuviera sentido y le daba fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que sea que se les viniera.

-Voy a escribirla entonces- dijo desarmando el abrazo -¿crees que deba contarle todo?-

-Mmm… no lo sé, sería una carta muy larga ¿no?- respondió con su inocencia característica.

Zelda rió alegre ante aquel comentario y Link se sintió contento por hacerla reír aunque sea un poco a pesar del tenso momento que estaban viviendo.

-Creo que le contare lo más importante, me interesa que quede tranquila y que sepa que estamos bien-

-Me parece bien- respondió.

-Entonces voy, no me tardo- dicho esto dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la posada dispuesta a escribir la carta, gracias a Link al menos se quitaría un peso de encima, por ahora.

...

Riju y Sidon llegaron a la montaña de la muerte, estaban dispuestos y entusiasmados por esta nueva oportunidad que les brindaba la vida para remediar los errores del pasado y además por el hecho de poder deshacerse por fin de aquel demonio que tanto daño estaba haciendo. Caminaron decididos pasando por el rancho ante la mirada de todos los lugareños que los miraban con completa extrañeza.

-Esto no se ve todos los días ¿no? jaja- dijo el dueño del rancho desde detrás del mostrador.

-Turistas…- dijo Hitta mientras pasaba la escoba, no era la primera vez que veía turistas pretender subir la montaña muerte como si fuera un simple montecito cualquiera.

Llegaron hasta la entrada de la montaña, desde ya podían sentir como el calor subía instantáneamente, se miraron y continuaron caminando cuando se encontraron con un goron que iba en dirección contraria a ellos, este los miro de pies a cabeza y se detuvo frente a ellos impidiéndoles el paso.

-Disculpen, ¿pretenden subir la montaña?- preguntó.

-Eh… sí- contestó Sidon extrañado.

-Así como van no pueden pasar-

-¿Como que no podemos pasar?- todo se derrumbó dentro de ella.

-Pues con esas vestimentas no… - el goron volvió a examinar a la extraña pareja, se notaba que ninguno de los dos había viajado nunca.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Sidon a Riju.

-Esto es un problema tras otro- suspiro Riju.

-En el rancho hay una muchacha que vende pociones para aguantar el calor- dijo conmovido por la pobre chica y el zora.

-¿En serio? ¿y funcionan?- pregunto incrédulo Sidon, jamás había escuchado sobre algo así.

-Por supuesto, muchos viajeros la usan, aunque comprar ropas para este tipo de clima es carísimo-

-Genial, muchas gracias-

Riju tomo a Sidon y dio media vuelta rápidamente hacia el rancho, no quería que el goron siguiera haciendo preguntas, ya no podían confiar en nadie.

...

El yiga observó extrañado la curiosa escena que tenía frente a él, dudó por unos momentos sobre si contarle o no a su líder sobre esto, últimamente andaba de muy mal genio y saltón, y cualquier provocación aunque fuera mínima significaba una reprimenda, "aunque si esto es importante y no se lo cuento… ahí sí que me mata…" pensó, decidido, continuó observando a la pareja para poder obtener un poco más de información y no llegar solo con rumores y suposiciones, al parecer algo grande estaba pasando.

...

Después de una larga y tediosa travesía llegaron a la ciudad goron, habían discutido durante el camino la excusa que dirían al jefe goron para poder pasar a ver a Yunobo hasta que despertara, y habían quedado de acuerdo en todo, tenían el plan perfecto. Riju suspiro y juntos caminaron hasta la casa del jefe, entraron despacio, allí encontraron al viejo y malhumorado goron.

-Buenos días, jefe Gorobu, soy Riju, matriarca gerudo y él es Sidon, príncipe de los zora-

-Hola- saludo Sidon levantando tímidamente la mano, intimidado por la dura mirada del jefe.

-Nosotros supimos lo que sucedió con su bestia y que el descendiente del campeón goron cayó herido y queremos…-

-Va, ese niño hace algo útil una vez y cae rendido como bella durmiente- interrumpió bruscamente

-¿Perdón?- pregunto Riju incrédula ante el actuar del jefe.

-¿Vinieron aquí solo para saber cómo estaba?- el jefe era directo.

-Pues…- Riju miro a Sidon confundida, este se encogió de hombros, estaba igual de confundido que ella ante el actuar del jefe.

-Aun no despierta, pero está en su casa, es la que está aquí a lado a la derecha, vayan si quieren- respondió el jefe.

-Bueno… eh... gracias… supongo- contestó Riju, todo les había salido mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, lamentablemente no había podido usar su plan maestro, sin duda no contaba con la completa despreocupación del jefe goron con nimiedades como esa.

Salieron confundidos pero aliviados de la casa de Gorobu, al menos dentro de todo, este embrollo les había salido fácil y bonito. Se dirigieron a la casa de Yunobo que estaba custodiada por un goron, este se hizo a un lado y entraron, fueron a la habitación encontrando a un dormido Yunobo, ambos se sentaron en el suelo de la habitación dispuestos a esperar a su nuevo compañero.

...

Las horas que llevaba esperando por fin valieron la pena, a lo lejos observo a la extraña pareja descender de la montaña muerte, pero no venían solos, un conocido goron los acompañaba, era nada más y nada menos que el descendiente del campeón goron, "aquí realmente está pasando algo grande, no puede ser coincidencia que estén los tres juntos", pensó el yiga y más confiado que antes dio media vuelta hacia su guarida, por fin tenía algo que contarle al líder que de seguro lo pondría muy contento.

...

-Uno de nuestros espías quiere verte- dijo la mujer entrando a la habitación del líder.

-Solo si es algo bueno, estoy harto de aguantar malas noticias-

-No tengo idea lo que quiere decirte, pero lo que sea dice que es importante, le diré que pase-

-No te he dado esa orden-

La mujer dio media vuelta ignorando por completo al líder, quien suspiro rendido ante la mujer, era insoportable. El yiga entro seguro de si a la habitación y se puso frente a su líder dispuesto a hacerlo feliz.

-Señor, le tengo una noticia que quizás le pueda interesar-

-Habla ya…- dijo el líder agotado, desde aquel día pensaba en cómo hacer para satisfacer las demandas de su rey.

-Vi a la matriarca gerudo, al príncipe zora y el descendiente del campeón goron, juntos- el líder abrió sus ojos sorprendido, el yiga sonrió para sus adentros, había hecho un buen trabajo-

-¿Donde los viste? ¿Estaban solos?-

-Sí señor, estaban solo los tres, venían bajando desde la montaña muerte, primero vi subir solo al príncipe zora y a la matriarca, me quede esperando y luego bajaron junto con el goron, al parecer están reclutándose o algo así-

-¿A dónde fueron?- preguntó el líder, por fin alguien hacía algo bien.

La sonrisa en su rostro se fue de un zarpazo, ¿cómo había sido tan idiota?, olvido lo más importante, seguirlos, si el líder se enteraba… no quería estar ahí.

-Eh… fueron… hasta… hasta el bosque perdido- mintió - entraron al bosque y la niebla de inmediato los rodeo y desaparecieron, hice lo que pude, pero los perdí…- espero paralizado la reacción de su líder, esperaba de todo corazón que se creyera su mentira.

-¡Mierda!- gritó -estos imbéciles sabían perfectamente que los seguimos-

El yiga trago saliva, al parecer su líder le había creído, ahora venía el perfecto momento de felicidad entre que se inventa la mentira y que se descubre.

-¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted?- preguntó esperando una negativa, quería irse de allí lo más rápido posible.

-No, está bien, ya vete-

Salió casi corriendo disparado de allí, si tenía suerte el líder jamás descubriría la mentira y su vida podría seguir.

El líder quedó pensativo, no era precisamente lo que su rey quería, pero sin duda esta información le sería de mucha utilidad, cualquier cosa por mínima que fuera serviría para ganarse el favor del rey y que confiara en él, no le convenía para nada que lo mantuviera a raya, si solo hubieran ido a donde estaban Link y Zelda, todo habría sido perfecto, aunque… no era loco pensar que estarían ocultándose en el bosque perdido, después de todo era un buen lugar, de muy difícil acceso. Suspiro y más relajado salió de su guarida hacia el castillo.

...

Koume vio al yiga llegar a lo lejos, esperando que fueran buenas noticias fue a avisarle a su amo, lo encontró donde estaba segura que estaría, en la habitación del trono real admirando Hyrule, había estado allí desde que llegó al castillo, como hipnotizado.

-Mi señor, vengo a avisarle…-

-Quiero reconstruir el castillo- interrumpió.

-Si amo, lo que usted ordene, pero…-

-Ahora, da la orden, de hecho… esos amigos tuyos los yigas pueden ayudar- dio media vuelta dirigiéndole la mirada a su antigua maestra.

-Eso quería decirle, él viene en camino-

-Que buena sincronía…- río, Koume sentía por este Ganondorf renacido lo que nunca había sentido, miedo.

Justo en ese momento el líder yiga hizo acto de presencia en la habitación real.

-Justo estábamos hablando de ti- dijo con una sonrisa que aterraba a cualquiera.

-Espero que sea algo bueno…- dijo el líder esperando sonar seguro de sí, odiaba mostrarse débil.

-No importa, ¿qué quieres?- volvió la vista hacia la ventana.

-Uno de mis súbditos vio algo que le pueda interesar- esperó, al no recibir respuesta alguna continuo -siguiendo sus órdenes los mande a espiar y a informarme de cada cosa extraña que vieran, uno de ellos llegó informándome que había visto a la matriarca gerudo, al príncipe zora y al descendiente del campeón goron, juntos…- al fin obtuvo respuesta, Ganondorf vio la vuelta dirigiéndole la mirada, tenía todo su interés- los siguió hasta el bosque perdido, allí la niebla hizo que se perdiera el rastro, nosotros pensamos que quizás allí se están escondiendo-

En seguida todo quedó en silencio, Ganondorf miraba al líder pensativo durante unos segundos que para el yiga fueron eternos, estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso cuando su amo volvió la vista hacia la ventana y habló.

-¿Y lo que te pedí?-

-Estamos en eso, creemos que ellos están todos juntos-

-Más les vale apurarse…- dijo con una voz suave, parecía amenaza pero el tono de voz que uso lo hacía parecer casi como si fuera un presagio de una tragedia.

-Sí, amo, estamos haciendo lo posible-

No recibió respuesta, la fachada dura del líder se derrumbó por completo, el que su amo guardara silencio lo ponía demasiado nervioso, seguro estaba pensando en cómo torturarlo y matarlo por incompetente, de pronto miro nervioso y confundido a las viejas brujas esperando algo, pero ellas le devolvieron una mirada igual de nerviosa, trago saliva y siguió esperando, pero Ganondorf no pretendía volver en sí, Koume le dirigió una mirada y con la cabeza le indico la puerta, el líder comprendió la indirecta y despacio dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ganondorf se quedó hipnotizado mirando el paisaje, por un momento olvidó todo a su alrededor y su mente voló lejos de allí, a una época pasada, recordando todo lo que había pasado, a cada persona, cada lugar, cada sabio, uno tras otro aparecían en su mente, tenía el terrible presentimiento de que volvería a pasar lo mismo pero que esta vez no habría prisión ni condena, esta vez, moriría y quizás para siempre. Suspiro y cerró sus ojos, definitivamente si eso era su destino se llevaría al menos al héroe con él, no se los haría fácil, sonrió y dio media vuelta dirigiéndoles la mirada a las brujas, hoy mismo pondría en marcha su plan.


	21. Capitulo XX

Capítulo XX

Riju, Sidon y Yunobo entraron a la aldea Onaona después de varios días de viaje, a la orilla del mar Link esperaba tranquilamente que volvieran, al verlos entrar sonrió alegre y caminó hacia ellos, recibió a sus amigos con una cálido abrazo y juntos fueron en busca de Zelda, tenían mucho de qué hablar.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, es hora de planear nuestro próximo movimiento-

Después de las correspondientes presentaciones, el grupo se sentó en el suelo de la pieza de Link y Zelda para conversar, ya que era una lugar privado donde seguramente nadie los escucharía.

-Debemos buscar al sabio del bosque, de las sombras y de la luz- continuo Riju.

-El más difícil…- suspiro Sidon.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Link curioso.

-Porque no tenemos ni remota idea de donde podemos encontrarlo, con los demás tenemos al menos alguna pista- contesto Sidon a su mejor amigo.

-¿Y cuáles serían esas pistas?- pregunto Zelda interesada.

-El sabio del bosque era de una antigua raza llamada los Kokiri, esta raza desapareció con los años, nadie sabe que paso con ellos, pero tenemos claro que eran custodiados por el árbol deku, así que al menos tenemos una pista-

-¿Estás hablando de los kologs?- pregunto Link.

-¿Los que?- preguntó Yunobo.

-¿No los conocen?, ¿nunca los han visto?- pregunto Link incrédulo.

Los tres miraron extrañados a Link, como si estuviera hablando incoherencias y negaron con sus cabezas.

-Son unos pequeños arbolitos que dan semillas y que viven con el árbol deku, quien custodia la espada maestra…- dijo Link incrédulo de que ellos no supieran de los kologs.

-Eh…- Sidon intentó recordar si alguna vez había visto a una criatura así.

-No- contestó Riju.

-No todos pueden verlos, Link- le recordó Zelda.

-Cierto, uno de ellos me lo dijo, lo había olvidado-

-Bueno, si es así es ventajoso para nosotros, si solo ustedes pueden verlos, eso quiere decir que Ganon no puede…- dijo Yunobo con una sonrisa.

-Así es… buen punto Yunobo- lo apoyo Riju.

-¿Que hay con el sabio de las sombras?- pregunto Zelda.

-Sabemos que en la antigüedad era un miembro del clan sheikah, es probable que ese poder se haya heredado entre ellos- contesto Riju -y el último, es el sabio de la luz, el cual, como les dije, no sabemos absolutamente nada, no tenemos pistas ni nada-

-Bueno pero no nos compliquemos aún con eso, encontremos a los dos sabios que son más fáciles- dijo Yunobo siempre optimista.

-Si, pero… no iremos todos, lo primero que debemos hacer es armar a nuestros pueblos- dijo Riju dirigiéndose a Yunobo y Sidon -nosotros debemos volver y armarnos para cuando tengamos que enfrentar a Ganon-

-Mientras Link y Zelda irán en busca de los demás sabios- continuo Sidon.

-Así es- asintió Riju.

-Me parece bien- afirmó Link.

-Partiremos mañana por la mañana, ya está anocheciendo y no es buena idea andar de viaje por la noche, no ahora que ese demonio está libre-

Todos asintieron, de inmediato la conversación cambió por completo de rumbo, pasando a conversar cosas más cotidianas para relajar un poco el ambiente, cuando ya estaba entrada la noche, se las arreglaron para dormir todos en las tres camas que habían en la habitación.

-Creo que tú necesitas dormir en una cama solo- dijo Sidon mirando a Yunobo.

-Ay no, no se preocupen, nosotros los gorons dormimos en el suelo-

-Creo que tú necesitas dormir en una cama solo- le dijo Link riendo a Sidon, los zoras realmente no se daban cuenta de lo enorme que eran.

-Bueno, Riju y Sidon ocupan una cama cada uno y Link y Zelda duermen juntos en otra- dijo Yunobo casi como si fuera una genial idea.

Link y Zelda se sonrojaron de inmediato y comenzaron a desviar la mirada evitando al otro, Yunobo noto esa actitud y se sintió extrañado.

-No habría problemas ¿no?, digo ¿ustedes son novios, verdad?-

Riju rió despacio muy entretenida ante el inocente comentario del goron.

-Link, amigo, que galán, no me habías contado- dijo Sidon dándole un golpecito amistoso en la espalda.

-No somos novios- dijo muy despacio, casi susurrando.

Yunobo se sintió avergonzado por poner en vergüenza a Link y Zelda y rió nervioso mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza. Riju estaba muy entretenida con el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, pero muy a su pesar tenía que interrumpir el momento para poder descansar algo.

-Está bien, Sidon y Link ocupan una cama cada uno y yo duermo con Zelda, ¿ahí si?- pregunto.

Link y Zelda solo asintieron avergonzados y se fueron a sus camas sin dirigirse la mirada.

A la mañana siguiente, Riju, Sidon y Yunobo estaban dispuestos a partir cuando a lo lejos se escuchó una chillona voz, al principio no se escuchaba claramente a quien llamaba, pero a medida que se acercaba la fuente de la voz, se pudo distinguir claramente a quien llamaba y de quien provenía. Una zora salió del mar corriendo en dirección a ellos llamando a su príncipe.

-¡Príncipe Sidon!-

-¿Orphel?, ¿qué ocurre, qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido dando la vuelta hacia ella junto a los demás, quienes miraron extrañados a la zora acercarse.

La chica llegó jadeando y agotadísima, había recorrido kilómetros en busca del príncipe.

-Paso… algo…- dijo recuperando el aliento.

-¿Qué pasa?- insistió acercándose preocupado, los zoras eran criaturas de agua dulce y si ella estaba nadando por aguas saladas seguramente sería por algo muy importante.

-Se trata sobre el rey- dijo ya más recuperada y con una expresión muy preocupada en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué le pasó a mi padre?!- dijo tomándola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente.

La chica miró al príncipe y bajó la vista tratando de pensar como lo haría para darle aquella noticia.

-Ayer por la mañana… llegó un hombre muy extraño al dominio- se detuvo un momento -pidió… no, exigió hablar con el rey, los guardias se lo negaron pero el era muy poderoso, los derribó a todos y llegó donde el rey… cuando hablo con él… le exigió que se unieran a su ejército y le entregara a toda la guardia zora para que lucharan por él… el rey… se negó…- subió la cabeza y miro a Sidon, de inmediato las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos -Sidon… el rey murió- comenzó a llorar mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos- él asesino a tu padre-

Sidon se quedó inmóvil, impactado, no podía digerir la noticia, Link igual de confundido se acercó a Sidon para acompañarlo.

-No… no puede ser…- dijo, de pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y cayó sentado a la arena susurrando negativamente, Link y Yunobo se agacharon junto a él y trataron de calmarlo.

Nadie entendía nada, nadie podía creer lo que decía la zora, ¿el rey está muerto?, ¿un hombre poderoso?, Zelda igual de impactada que todos se acercó a la chica que lloraba a mares para tranquilizarla.

-Ay no, mierda… - susurro Riju, en su mente todo daba vueltas, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-Tranquila, ven siéntate aquí- Zelda guió a la chica a la orilla de la playa para que se sentara y descansara, cuando estuvo en la arena, la chica se calmó un poco y miro a Zelda.

-Esto… no es todo…- dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunto Zelda, que más podría pasar.

En ese momento Riju la miro, cruzando miradas con Zelda, algo no estaba bien.

-Mientras buscaba al príncipe, averigüe algo…-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Zelda asustada, articulando despacio cada palabra como si no quisiera saber.

-Aquel hombre, también fue a la montaña muerte- hizo una pausa -y al desierto- continuo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Riju y Yunobo.

Yunobo y Riju la miraron con mas atención, en su interior ya lo sabían todo.

-No… e… el… jefe… nooo- dijo Yunobo negando efusivamente con la cabeza, Riju solo se derrumbó en la arena mientras ocultaba sus lágrimas con sus manos, Zelda de inmediato se acercó a ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡NOOOO!- el desgarrador grito de Riju se escuchó en toda la aldea -¡ADINEE!- lloraba desconsoladamente, al perder a Adine sentía que lo había perdido todo.

Zelda tomo a Riju y la abrazó con fuerza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, simplemente no podía evitarlo después de presenciar el desgarrador llanto de Riju.

-¡Lo voy a matar!, ¡lo voy a matar AHORA!- gritó mientras se zafaba del abrazo de Zelda y desesperada daba media vuelta para salir de la aldea.

-Riju, por favor tranquilízate- Zelda trataba de hacerla reaccionar mientras la detenía.

-¡NO!, déjame, voy a ir ahora mismo y…-

-¡Riju!, ¡Riju, cálmate!- Link ante la escena se había levantado dejando a Sidon y Yunobo y la tomo fuerte de los hombros obligándola a mirarlo -cálmate- le repitió.

-¡No!, él la mato, Adine está…- dijo entre sollozos.

-Va a pagar por esto, te doy mi palabra- Riju seguía llorando -Te lo prometo Riju- la abrazo fuerte, de pronto su mirada se cruzó con la de Zelda, quien miraba la escena con tristeza, todo esto le afectaba profundamente, ninguno de ellos merecía pasar por algo así, definitivamente harían lo que fuera para vengarlos. Zelda dio media vuelta y se arrodillo junto a Sidon y Yunobo quienes aún en shock lloraban despacio, puso una mano en la espalda de cada uno para que al menos sintieran una mano amiga y para hacerles saber que no estaban solos.

...

El ánimo de todos estaba completamente destrozado, había perdido a personas muy importantes y ni siquiera la nueva causa lograba darles ánimo. Zelda salió de la posada y sin rumbo comenzó a caminar por la orilla del mar, pensaba en alguna forma de ayudar a los demás y darles ánimo para continuar, todo lo anterior que había pasado le había dado ánimos y esperanzas, pero ahora todo se le derrumbaba una vez más. Cuando estaba ya lejos de la aldea se quitó las botas y entró un poco al mar mojando solo sus pies mientras miraba el horizonte, era increíble como su vida parecía una montaña rusa, cada vez que subía le esperaba una bajada peor. Pasado unas horas sintió a Link acercarse, dio media vuelta y salió del mar hacia él, se encontraron y mirándose a los ojos ambos asintieron, ya era hora, nadie más moriría.

...

Partieron rumbo a la aldea Kakariko de acuerdo a lo acordado, aunque tuvieron que hacer algunos cambios, ya que ahora Sidon y Yunobo eran por obligación los nuevos jefes de sus pueblos y Riju debía continuar sin la amorosa y sabia compañía de Adine, a pesar del horrible momento que pasaron, acordaron volver con fuerza renovada para guiar a sus pueblos y terminar de una vez por todas con el demonio, por su parte Link y Zelda iban un poco más animados, ya que estaban seguros de que pronto encontrarían a la sabia de las sombras, mientras más rápido los encontraran más cerca estarían del encuentro, Link no hallaba la hora de enfrentarse a este nuevo rey y hacer justicia.

-Entonces, ¿Crees que Impa es la sabia?- pregunto Link.

-No me cabe duda, ella siempre me ha transmitido una sensación de paz y sabiduría, sin duda si alguien heredó el poder de sabio tiene que ser ella-

Link asintió, sin duda no hay nadie más en toda la aldea que pudiera ocupar ese lugar.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea kakariko de inmediato corrieron a la casa de Impa, no había tiempo que perder. Wakat los vio llegar a lo lejos y quedó boquiabierto.

-¡Link, Zelda!, por la diosa están bien-

-Hola Wakat- saludo Zelda al paso.

-Hola Wakat, todo bien- dijo Link subiendo las escaleras detrás de Zelda ante la incrédula mirada de Wakat.

Entraron a la casa efusivamente encontrándose a Impa sentada en su habitual trono.

-¡Impa!- dijo Zelda corriendo hacia ella con felicidad.

-¡Zelda!, ¡Link!- recibió a Zelda con un efusivo abrazo -me alegra tanto que estén bien-

-¿Recibiste mi carta?- le pregunto Zelda cuando deshicieron el abrazo.

-Si mi niña, muchas gracias por confiar en mi-

-No me des las gracias, fue Link quien hizo de todo para que te llegara-

Impa miro a Link sonriéndole y agradeciéndole con la mirada.

-No fue nada- dijo avergonzado.

-Y bueno, cuéntame más detalles, ¿qué fue lo que les pasó?-

-Es una historia muy larga, pero es necesario que la sepas, te contare todo- Zelda tomó una silla y se sentó junto a Impa seguida por Link, cuando estuvieron los tres en círculos, Zelda suspiro ordenando sus ideas y empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que salieron de esa casa.

-Valla… que tremenda historia… yo… no sé qué decir-

-Nosotros quedamos igual que tu- dijo Zelda.

-No puedo creer que haya vuelto… que desastre… esto no debía pasar-

-Pero tenemos esperanza, Impa, y para eso te necesitamos a ti- insistió Zelda esperanzada.

-Bueno, aunque estaría feliz de cumplir con esa labor, me temo que no soy a quien buscan-

-¿Qué?, ¿porque dices eso?- pregunto Link.

-Nadie en la aldea está más capacitada que tú para esto- rebatió Zelda.

-Por supuesto que si, yo soy una anciana, no podría, comenzar una aventura con ustedes en busca del poder de la sabia de las sombras, aunque quisiera- dijo Impa sonriendo.

-Pero, entonces… - dijo Zelda confundida.

-¿Quieres decir que llegamos tarde?- pregunto Link incrédulo, definitivamente no entendía a Impa.

-Jajajaja, no muchacho- río Impa ante el comentario de Link -lo que quiero decirles es que aquel sabio debe ser alguien joven, alguien que pueda sostener su lugar en el tiempo.

-Bueno, si no eres tú, Impa, ¿entonces quién?- dijo Zelda muy confundida, ¿quién más podría ser?, la sangre de la sabia corría por las venas de esa familia.

Justo en ese momento, Apaya entró a la casa con una cesta de comida en sus brazos, se detuvo sorprendida ante las inesperadas visitas.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?- pregunto sonriendo.

El silencio se hizo presente en ese momento, Impa miró a su nieta y sonrió mientras Link y Zelda miraron fijamente a Apaya durante unos segundos interminables para ella que, avergonzada, no entendía porque todos tenían la vista fija en ella, en seguida Link y Zelda se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos, eso bastó para que quedara todo claro.


	22. Capitulo XXI

Capítulo XXI

Apaya se sentía cada vez más incómoda con el silencio, y peor aún con la atenta mirada de los tres presentes posadas en ella, en particular la de uno de ellos.

-Eres tu…- dijo Link sorprendido rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué?, ¿yo que?- dijo sonrojándose y tan sorprendida ante el comentario de Link.

-Sí…- dijo Zelda levantándose de la silla despacio -como no lo pensé antes- dijo más para sí que para los demás.

-No estoy entendiendo nada- reafirmó Apaya.

-Tranquila mi niña, ven aquí que tenemos que hablar contigo- le dijo Impa amablemente a su nieta.

Apaya dejo la cesta sobre la mesa y sin entender absolutamente nada fue hacia ellos.

-Si eres tu es perfecto- dijo Zelda alegre acercándose a Apaya.

-La verdad ya me están dando miedo- dijo Apaya incómoda ante la extraña felicidad de la princesa.

-Siéntate con nosotros- le sugirió su abuela.

Apaya obedeció a su abuela, tomó una silla y la puso frente a Impa, cerrando el círculo de sillas que formaban los cuatro integrantes.

-Apaya, necesitamos de tu ayuda- dijo Impa suavemente, explicarle todo a su nieta seria difícil no solo por la complejidad del asunto, sino porque había luchado durante años para mantenerla alejada de todo peligro y ahora de repente tenía que contarle todo lo que había estado tratando de ocultarle.

-Por supuesto abuela, ¿qué pasa?- dijo Apaya mirando confundida a los tres.

-Es una historia muuuuuy larga y algo complicada, voy a necesitar que me pongas mucha atención- interrumpió Zelda volviendo a sentarse en su silla y más que dispuesta a contar todo de nuevo.

...

Sidon llego al dominio zora desconsolado, sabía que en algún momento tendría que reemplazar a su padre tomando el trono pero jamás pensó que sería bajo una circunstancia como esta. Apenas entro los zora se le acercaron para darle el pésame y ánimos, Sidon les agradeció como pudo tratando de mantenerse fuerte, aunque quería romper en llantos, sabía que su pueblo ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca. Entro a la sala real donde estaba Muzun esperándolo.

-Príncipe… mi más sentido pésame… lo que pasó fue… terrible, ¿cómo está usted?-

-¿Cómo podría estar, Muzun?, No sé qué voy a hacer ahora-

-No debe rendirse príncipe, el pueblo lo necesita-

-Lo sé, lo tengo presente, solo que… no creo estar a la altura, no estoy preparado… no aun…- sus manos cayeron agotadas sobre el muro de la sala dándole la espalda a Muzum, ante él tenía la hermosa y reconstruida ciudad zora, por la cual su padre había luchado y muerto, la observo con tristeza.

-No se preocupe, todos estamos aquí para apoyarlo-

-Gracias Muzun…-

-No hay de que, si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo-

-De hecho, Muzun, hay algo que quiero pedirte….- dijo mientras se daba vuelta quedando frente a él de nuevo.

-Lo que sea dígamelo-

-Quiero que armes a los soldados, tenemos que estar preparados para una guerra-

-¿Cómo dice?- preguntó Muzun confundido.

-Necesito que todos los zoras estén armados, asegúrate de eso, por favor-

-Eh… sí, príncipe, pero… ¿está todo bien?-

-No lo creo, Muzun- suspiro agotado -pero espero que pronto lo esté-

...

Apaya tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, por un momento pensó que había vuelto a ser una niña que escuchaba un cuento de hadas, lo que Zelda le decía le parecía una fantasía, algo que sólo podía ocurrírsele a alguien con mucha imaginación, pero su abuela estaba ahí, completamente seria, sin duda no podía ser una broma.

-Yo sé que todo esto es mucho para ti, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo-

-No la presiones tanto, Zeldita-

-Perdona Impa-

Apaya quedo con la mirada fija en el suelo con una expresión de absoluta confusión, la revelación había sido demasiado, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una suave y cálida mano sobre la suya.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Link mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Apaya preocupado por la expresión atónita de la chica.

Apaya miró la mano de Link sobre la de ella y de inmediato todo lo que le contó Zelda pasó a segundo plano, su rostro enrojeció por completo y totalmente avergonzada levantó la vista hacia un preocupado Link, trago saliva nerviosa y asintió, Link le sonrió más tranquilo.

-Todo va a estar bien, estamos aquí para ti- continuó Link.

Comenzó a sentir mariposas en su estómago, sea lo que sea que le dijeran ahora nada tenía importancia en ese maravilloso momento, sentir aunque sea la mano de Link sobre la suya ya era un regalo y más si le sonreía de esa manera, y la miraba con esos profundos ojos azules, la tenía vuelta loca.

-Bueno, yo sé que es mucho, Apaya, pero espero que podamos partir mañana- dijo Zelda incómoda por la escena, sabía que Link lo hacía por amabilidad y amistad hacia Apaya, pero también estaba consciente de los sentimientos de ella hacia él, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho nunca se notaba, y mucho.

-¿Partir?, ¿a dónde?- dijo Impa.

-A donde sea que esté el medallón, como dije, estamos cortos de tiempo- insistió Zelda.

-¿Tenemos alguna idea de donde pueda estar?- dijo Link quitando su mano con total naturalidad, el despistado chico no notaba ni el nerviosismo de Apaya ni los celos de Zelda.

-Pues, no… aun no…- dijo Zelda algo enojada.

-Hace muchos años escuche una historia, una leyenda muy antigua que hablaba de algo similar a lo que cuentan- interrumpió Impa.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Zelda interesada.

-Lo poco que recuerdo, era que hace años los sheikah guardaban un tesoro celosamente, un tesoro que nos pertenece solo a nosotros, decía que estaba oculto bajo las sombras de la aldea.

-¿De esta aldea?- pregunto Link.

-Eso imagino…- dijo Impa.

-¿Y que más decía?- pregunte Zelda insistiendo.

-Bueno, eso es todo lo que recuerdo, era una historia que la contaban a los niños, leyendas, cuentos de hadas, nadie creía que fuera cierto-

Zelda suspiro, al parecer todo les sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Bueno, al menos no tendremos que partir mañana a ningún lado- dijo Link buscando el lado positivo.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿y cómo vamos a encontrar algo bajo las sombras de la aldea?- pregunto Zelda con ironía, definitivamente le había molestado la acción de Link.

-Pues, no lo sé… algo se nos ocurrirá- dijo Link.

Por un momento todos quedaron en silencio, habían sido muchas revelaciones por hoy.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de cenar, ya tendremos tiempo para pensar en esto, deben estar cansados y hambrientos por el viaje- dijo Impa levantándose para romper el silencio.

-Sí, supongo que sí- dijo Zelda siguiendo a Impa, no quería seguir allí.

...

Yunobo llegó a su aldea, se detuvo en la entrada y admiró la hermosa escultura de piedra que tenía en frente y terminaba en la casa del jefe, suspiro y siguió su camino, a su paso los gorones se acercaban a él en señal de completo apoyo, aunque por descendencia no era el legítimo nuevo jefe de la aldea, desde que ayudó a Link a aplacar a Rudania la primera vez los gorones habían comenzado a respetarlo mucho y en varias ocasiones habían mencionado su posible candidatura como sucesor del jefe, incluso el mismo Gorobu había empezado a entrenarlo un poco para tomar su lugar, por lo que, decidido, fue hacia la casa del jefe, dio media vuelta hacia su pueblo y suspiro para relajarse.

-Gorones, mi pueblo, hemos sufrido una terrible pérdida, el jefe no se merecía un final como este a manos de aquel usurpador- los gorones comenzaron a inquietarse confundidos ante esta última palabra, Yunobo se dio cuenta de esta reacción y continuo -así es, ese hombre usurpó el trono real de Hyrule y pretende dominar sobre todos nosotros- hizo una pausa -pero no lo vamos a permitir- elevo la voz -esta vez nos toca luchar a todos, gorones, zoras, ornis, hylianos, todos debemos armarnos y levantarnos en contra de aquel hombre, vengaremos al jefe Gorobu, quien murió por defendernos, por impedir que ese hombre deshonrara a nuestra raza, vamos a luchar por él, por nosotros, y por Hyrule-

El pueblo comenzó a aplaudir emocionados ante las palabras de su nuevo líder, Yunobo sonrió, su pueblo estaba con él.

...

Zelda subió agotada la escalera hacia la pieza, pasó junto a la puerta de la habitación de Link y se detuvo para echar un vistazo, allí lo vio acomodando sus varias pertenencias, la mayoría armas, suspiro agotada, ella ya sabía que Link ni siquiera se había percatado de su pequeña molestia por la situación con Apaya por lo que seguir enojada no valía la pena, además no era justo para Link, seguramente lo estaba pasando muy mal con las muertes del jefe goron, el rey zora y Adine, así que sintiéndose culpable por haberse molestado con él entró a la habitación.

Link sintió que se abría la puerta y dio media vuelta, Zelda había entrado con cara de perrito regañado.

-Hola- dijo Zelda con una voz muy baja.

-Hola- le sonrió -¿te pasa algo?- le pregunto sin rodeos.

-Eh… no, solo quería saber cómo estabas tú y darte las buenas noches- dijo Zelda tímidamente.

-Estoy bien, algo cansado solamente…-

-¿Seguro que estás bien?, todo lo que pasó ha sido...- se detuvo, no sabía muy bien cómo tocar el tema.

-Si… creo que debo enfrentarlo… - dijo agachando la mirada con tristeza.

-Bueno… tú sabes que estoy aquí... para ti, para lo que necesites...- el rostro de Zelda se ruborizaba mientras hablaba, no soportaba ver a Link triste.

Link levantó la mirada y la fijó en ella, se veía hermosa cuando se ruborizaba, sonrió completamente enamorado y finalmente se atrevió a decirle lo importante que era ella para él.

-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, no sé qué haría sin ti- para su sorpresa las palabras le salieron solas, sin titubeos.

Los ojos de Zelda le comenzaron a brillar, esa frase simplemente la había enloquecido, y siguiendo a sus impulsos se acercó despacio a él y de manera casi inconsciente le tomo la mano.

-Ni yo sin ti…- le dijo despacio pero decidida, era ahora o nunca.

Su miradas se encontraron y poco a poco el espacio entre ambos se hizo cada vez más pequeño, sus bocas comenzaron a acercarse lentamente para, por fin, terminar en un suave y cálido beso, sus labios se juntaron tímidamente en un principio para luego volverse un beso más intenso, descargando todos sus sentimientos guardados en aquel acto de amor, expresando al fin la pasión que sentía el uno por el otro. Cuando se separaron, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, Zelda sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, necesitaba decirle, expresarle todo lo que sentía por él, después de todo el mismo árbol deku se lo había dicho, las palabras que vienen del corazón se deben decir en persona.

-Te amo- lo dijo al fin, perdida en aquellos hermoso ojos azules.

Link quedo sorprendido, no esperaba aquella confesión de parte de ella, pero ahí estaba, frente a la mujer que amaba hace mucho tiempo y quien le estaba diciendo que sentía lo mismo, sonrió sintiéndose más feliz que nunca en su vida.

-Yo también te amo-

Ambos sonrieron completamente enamorados y sellaron sus palabras en un apasionado beso, de ahora en adelante sus vidas cambiarían.

...

Riju tenía la mirada baja, entro completamente derrotada a su ciudad, las gerudo observaban a su matriarca entrar desconsolada y la miraban con tristeza, para ninguna de ellas había sido fácil perder a Adine, pero todas estaban conscientes de que para la matriarca era el triple de difícil. Subió la escalera hasta su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo.

Pasados unos minutos, Nayna, la capitana de la guardia, entro despacio a la habitación de su matriarca, necesitaba hacerle saber que todo su pueblo estaba para ella.

-Matriarca, no quiero molestarla, solo quería decirle que usted puede contar conmigo para lo que sea que necesite-

-Gracias, Nayna- respondió Riju.

La capitana se dio cuenta de inmediato que su matriarca necesitaba estar sola, así que dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-Nayna, espera, quiero hacerte una pregunta-

-Si matriarca, dígame lo que sea-

-Quiero saber qué fue lo que paso-

-Eh… no creo que sea conveniente, matriarca… yo…-

-Por favor, dime…-

Nayna suspiro rendida, no quería contar lo que había pasado, contarlo sería como revivirlo y ella, definitivamente, no quería eso.

-Ese hombre vino hacia acá, las guardias lo echaron, le dijeron que los voe no están permitidos pero ellas no eran rivales para él, entro como si nada a la ciudadela y fue hacia el trono, pregunto por usted pero Adine le dijo que ella era la matriarca en ese momento…- se detuvo.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué paso?- insistió Riju.

-Le dijo que él era el nuevo rey de Hyrule, que le debíamos respeto y completa obediencia, Adine se negó totalmente y bueno…-

Riju le hizo un además para que se detuviera, ambas se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-¿Estaba solo?- pregunto Riju rompiendo el silencio.

-No, venía con un par de viejas, estaban en escobas, flotando, eran extrañas…-

-Viejas de mierda…- susurro Riju -está bien, puedes irte-

-Matriarca, ¿Qué está pasando?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Supongo que te debo una explicación, pero no hoy, te prometo que mañana te contare todo-

-No matriarca, no me malentienda no le exijo explicaciones- se puso nerviosa, pensó que había metido la pata.

-No, está bien, Nayna, yo quiero explicarles, mañana a primera hora junta a tus guardias y nos vemos en la sala de entrenamiento, debemos hablar y… tener un plan-

-Si matriarca, allí estaremos para usted-

Riju sonrió débilmente, le alegraba saber que por lo menos contaba con el completo apoyo de todo su pueblo lo cual le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante y vengar a Adine, ella no querría verla derrotada.

Nayna salió de la habitación, Riju suspiro para darse fuerza y se acostó para descansar, mañana comenzaría su venganza.

...

El líder yiga volvió corriendo como nunca hacia la guarida, entró como energúmeno hacia la habitación de sus soldados que a estas horas de la madrugada aún estaban durmiendo plácidamente y comenzó a despertarlos a todos, quitándoles las sabanas y moviéndolos bruscamente.

-¡Apúrense!, ¡levántense!- gritaba mientras los despertaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- los yigas estaban desorientados.

-¿Porque nos despierta?- decían otros.

-¡Levántense ya, malditos perezoso!, ¡ahora!- seguía gritando.

-¿Que rayos está pasando aquí?- dijo la mano derecha del líder entrando a la habitación sin entender nada de nada.

El líder se detuvo y la miró, sus ojos estaban abiertos como plato y en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa. La mujer arqueó las cejas totalmente confundida.

-Están en Kakariko, justo ahora- dijo el líder con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué?- dijo la mujer aun sin entender nada.

-Tenemos que ir ahora ya, de aquí no se escapan-

La mujer se quedó inmóvil, meditando sobre si su líder había hecho el descubrimiento que los llevaría a la gloria con su amo o simplemente ya estaba enloqueciendo por la presión, de pronto dio media vuelta sin decir nada y comenzó a despertar a los demás yigas, ya al amanecer la mitad de los soldados estaban en camino hacia el pueblo Kakariko, era ahora o nunca.


	23. Capitulo XXII

Capítulo XXII

Apaya se despertó asustada y tiritona, había tenido uno de los sueños más extraños que había tenido, estaba agitadísima, respiro profundo tratando de calmarse pero las imágenes de aquel sueño seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez, de pronto algo en su interior comenzó a decirle que no había sido solo un sueño, tenía un presentimiento demasiado fuerte, así que decidida se levantó y fue a despertar a Zelda.

Zelda tenía el sueño más hermoso y relajante que había tenido en mucho tiempo, después del beso con Link sentía que nada malo podría pasar, por desgracia una extraña sacudida la estaba sacando de su hermoso sueño.

-Zelda…- susurro despacio mientras la movía suavemente, al no tener respuesta comenzó a sacudirla un poco más fuerte -Zelda- la llamo con más fuerza.

-¿Ah?, ¿qué?, ¿Apaya?, ¿qué haces, qué pasa?- Zelda se despertó atontada y confundida.

-Tuve un mal sueño y tengo un mal presentimiento, necesitaba decirle a alguien- dijo Apaya un poco asustada.

Zelda se acomodó y se sentó en su cama, en seguida Apaya se sentó junto a ella.

-Cuéntame, ¿qué soñaste?- le pregunto preocupada por la chica.

-Bueno… soñé con una mujer joven, ella decía llamarse Impa, como mi abuela, pero no era mi abuela de joven, de eso estoy segura-

-Ya… y que, ¿te dijo algo?- pregunto Zelda instando a Apaya a continuar.

-Sí, me dijo que debía darme prisa, que estábamos en peligro-

Zelda frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación, al parecer aquella mujer era la antigua sabía que estaba llamando a su sucesora.

-¿Y te dijo porque?- pregunto preocupada.

-No, no me dijo, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que algo malo pasara si no vamos ahora-

-Pero ¿ir a dónde?, no sabemos nada aun-

-Ella me dijo que buscara un cementerio, que ahí estaba la clave-

-Un cementerio…- dijo Zelda pensativa, en su mente comenzó a recorrer los alrededores de la aldea tratando de encontrar algún lugar parecido -pero, cerca de aquí no hay ninguno-

-No, pero me dijo que buscara, que si estaba cerca escucharía su llamado-

Zelda miro a Apaya un poco incrédula, le parecía un poco extraña la aseveración de Apaya y su sueño, pero la seriedad de la chica la hizo dudar y finalmente prefirió hacer caso a lo que decía, después de todo si solo se trataba de un sueño lo peor que podía pasar seria perder un par de horas de exploración, en cambio si no la escuchaba y resultaba cierto, podría lamentarlo una vez más.

-Está bien, vamos a despertar a Link para partir-

Aapaya asintió con la cabeza. Zelda se levantó y juntas fueron a la habitación de Link, entraron despacio y Zelda comenzó a llamarlo suavemente para que despertara, al no tener éxito comenzó a moverlo y a llamarlo cada vez más fuerte, cuando vio que eso no resultaría tomo las sabanas y destapo por completo al chico mientras lo llamaba prácticamente gritándole. Apaya enrojeció por completo ante la osada acción de Zelda, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre solo en calzoncillos y para peor, tenía que ser precisamente a él.

-¡Link, despierta ya!- le dijo Zelda algo enojada ya, no entendía como lo hacía para tener el sueño tan profundo.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque me destapas?, hace frio-

-Tenemos que partir ahora-

-¿Porque?- pregunto confundido y helado.

-Te lo explico en el camino, ya levántate-

Zelda dio media vuelta dispuesta a arreglarse para salir seguida de una impactada y ruborizada Apaya, Link suspiro resignado y para su desgracia tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse y vestirse.

Los primero rayos del sol se estaban recién asomando cuando los tres ya estaban listos en la puerta de la casa de Impa. Comenzaron a buscar por el prado más cercano a la aldea, se encontraban ya caminando por los alrededores del santuario de Miiz cuando Apaya se detiene bruscamente.

-¿Sentiste algo?- pregunto Zelda ansiosa.

-Creo que sí…- dijo dudosa.

-¿Entonces por dónde vamos?- volvió a preguntar.

-Ay… no lo sé… creo que no estamos en el lugar correcto…- Apaya estaba muy confundida.

Zelda suspiro agotada lamentando que el sueño de Apaya había sido solo eso, un sueño y que debían empezar de cero.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Link.

-Si… tenemos que ir más al sur…- dijo ya más segura.

-Bien, movámonos entonces-

Los tres dieron media vuelta y caminaron rápidamente hasta llegar a la aldea, allí prefirieron tomas sus caballos para agilizar la búsqueda, bajaron por el puente Kakariko hasta llegar al rancho de los picos nevados y comenzaron a dar varias vueltas por el prado hasta que Apaya comenzó a cabalgar hacia la muralla Hatelia, allí se detuvo para esperar a Link y Zelda.

-¿Estas segura que es por aquí?, nos estamos alejando de la aldea- dijo Zelda un poco desconfiada.

-Sí, ahora que cruce la muralla estoy segurísima, puedo sentir que la sabia me llama-

-Vamos entonces-

Bajaron de sus caballos y comenzaron a seguir a Apaya, quien caminaba muy segura, pasaron por la cabaña que había a la entrada y siguieron por el camino, de pronto Apaya se detuvo de golpe para luego girar a la izquierda e introducirse en una extraña zona llena de pequeñas estatuas.

-¿Que es este lugar?- pregunto Zelda mirando extrañada su alrededor.

-Ya había estado aquí…- dijo Link -mira, allí hay un santuario- apunto hacia la peculiar estructura.

-Ah si- dijo Zelda -aun así, este lugar me da escalofríos-

-Es por aquí, estoy segura- dijo Apaya mientras observaba detenidamente a su alrededor.

Comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al santuario, lo rodeo y se detuvo detrás de el.

-¡Link, Zelda! ¡Por aquí!- grito alarmada.

-¿Lo encontraste?- dijo Zelda emocionada.

-Ahí, hay una pequeña abertura, siento la llamada provenir de aquí- Apaya estaba eufórica.

-Tenemos que entrar de alguna forma- Zelda comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando alguna forma de ingresar.

-Quizás podamos romper estas rocas, Zelda dame la tableta sheikah- dijo Link.

Zelda tomo la tableta que tenía cuidadosamente guardada y se la entregó a Link, quien comenzó a buscar las bombas, de inmediato la hizo aparecer y la posiciono justo frente a la pequeña abertura, les indico a las chicas que se cubrieran detrás del santuario y activo la bomba desde la tableta, esta estallo provocando que montones de rocas volaran, dejando una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran entrar. Zelda y Apaya se miraron asombradas y sonrientes y se acercaron a Link para proceder a entrar. Tenían ante ellos una escalera de cemento que bajaba a las profundidades, debido a la oscuridad no se lograba ver el fondo de esta. Zelda miro asustada la escalera, un viento frio salió de aquella cueva, definitivamente no le gustaba para nada la idea de entrar allí. Link tomo un palo de madera que encontró en el suelo y con una flecha de fuego lo prendió, en seguida tomo la delantera y entro primero a la cueva seguido de ambas chicas. A cada paso que daban la oscuridad los envolvía lentamente, solo la luz del fuego les daba un poco de visibilidad. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Zelda mientras que, a pesar de lo escalofriante del lugar, Apaya sentía cierta cercanía con la estancia.

Llegaron al final de la escalera, poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudieron distinguir que estaban dentro de una cueva enorme, a sus pies, un cementerio con lapidas muy envejecidas le daban la bienvenida.

-Este debe ser el cementerio del que hablaban…- dijo Zelda atónita, esperaba de tomo menos encontrarse con un cementerio milenario.

-¿Esto estuvo siempre aquí?- pregunto Link asombrado, jamás terminaría de conocer todos los secretos que guardaba Hyrule.

-Sorprendente…- Zelda admiro maravillada el lugar, parecía tan antiguo que llamaba su atención -las lapidas son antiquísimas, ni siquiera están escritas en nuestro idioma…- dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a una de ellas.

-Este idioma… es el mismo que tenía ese papel, ¿te acuerdas?- dijo Link mientras se arrodillaba junto a Zelda y examinaba las lapidas.

-Si… ¡tienes razón!, si es así, este cementerio debe tener miles de años de antigüedad, ¡que emocionante!-

Apaya miraba a su alrededor buscando el lugar exacto de donde provenía aquel llamado, tenía la sensación de que venía de un lugar mucho más profundo, pero no lograba encontrar alguna entrada, comenzó a buscar en cada lapida por si encontraba algo pero nada, llego al final del cementerio hasta detenerse frente a una lápida muy grande que se posaba entremedio de dos más pequeñas, trato de entender algo de lo que decía pero solo tenía símbolos desconocidos para ella, entonces subió la mirada para encontrarse con un muro que terminaba con una especie de reja de madera muy desgastada, retrocedió un poco y logro distinguir que detrás de la desgastada reja se asomaba lo que parecía ser una entrada, de pronto su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido.

-Ahí es…- susurro.

En ese momento el mundo se detuvo, era la primera vez desde que supo su misión que verdaderamente la sentía, no era hasta ahora que la había asimilado, tenía una ardua tarea por delante y no estaba segura si estaría a la altura, estaba consciente de que aquel lugar no sería amistoso con ella y que tendría que luchar para obtener el poder de los sheikah heredado de generación en generación.

Link se levantó y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, a pesar de que era un lugar muy escalofriante para él tenía un tinte familiar, no le emocionaba encontrarse con aquel lugar como a Zelda, pues sentía que ya lo conocía.

Zelda se levantó junto a Link y noto que Apaya estaba observando algo como hipnotizada así que se acercó a ella para saber que le pasaba.

-Apaya, ¿todo bien?- dijo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia donde Apaya veía.

-Creo que es allá…- dijo despacio apuntando hacia la oscura entrada tras las rejas.

-¿Estas segura?-

-Sí, muy segura- dijo mirando a Zelda a los ojos.

Zelda pudo notar que hablaba muy en serio, asintió con la cabeza y llamo a Link para que se reuniera con ellas y pudieran encontrar la forma de subir hasta aquella curiosa entrada.

Link escucho a Zelda y de inmediato se dirigió hacia ellas, de pronto sin darse cuenta tropezó con algo muy duro, dio media vuelta para ver que había provocado que casi se cayera cuando se encontró con una lápida que estaba medio inclinada, se acercó y sin saber cómo pudo leer a quien pertenecía, "Dampe" lo leyó en su mente, arqueo sus cejas curioso, jamás había conocido a alguien que tuviera ese nombre y menos a la persona que estaba enterrada, es decir, ¡tenía más de 10.000 años!, pero no podía evitar ese constante sentimiento de familiaridad, despejo su mente olvidando lo sucedido y se concentró en lo importante.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo cuando llego donde las chicas.

-Allí- Zelda apunto hacia el lugar -tenemos que llegar hasta esa entrada-

-Mmm…, no está muy arriba, déjame tratar de subir-

Dicho y hecho, Link corrió hacia la muralla y comenzó a treparla, como no era muy alta no tardó en llegar hasta arriba, desde allí se agacho y estiro el brazo para ayudar a las chicas a subir, primero fue Apaya, corrió hacia la muralla y salto agarrando el brazo de Link, con una poco de dificultad logro subirla, luego entre ambos y ya muy fácilmente lograron subir a Zelda, estando ya los tres arriba se levantaron y allí de pie observaron la oscura entrada.

...

Apenas el sol termino de asomarse por completo, una enorme horda de yigas entro a la aldea Kakariko, el líder, quien se había asegurado de cubrirse su rostro para no ser identificado, bajo velozmente de su caballo y se dirigió hacia la casa de Impa seguido de su enorme sequito, Dorio no podía creer lo que veía, ¿cómo se atrevían esos traidores a llegar así nada más?, tomo su espada enfurecido y se interpuso entre el líder y la entrada

-Fuera de aquí, no son bienvenidos-

-Quítate de en medio- le dijo el líder bruscamente.

-No los dejare molestar a la señora Impa-

-Si no te quitas, te matare-

A Dorio no le importó la amenaza del líder, agarro con más fuerza su espada y se posiciono para pelear, el líder rio divertido ante la osadía de aquel sheikah, y tomo el pomo de su espada dispuesto a quitar de en medio a tan molesto mosquito.

Impa salió de su casa al escuchar todo el alboroto, cuando estuvo afuera observo la escena aterrada, un montón de yigas estaban allí, frente a su casa, tomo aire y decidida bajo las escaleras, no permitiría que aquello traidores molestaran a su gente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto con voz fuerte y segura mientras bajaba las escaleras.

El líder se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz, sabía muy bien de quien provenía, soltó la espada que no había terminado de desenvainar y se dirigió a ella.

-Mi asunto no es con usted, señora- respondió -¿Donde esta Link?- pregunto fuerte y sin rodeos, esperando que el aludido acudiera ante el llamado.

-Me temo que ha llegado tarde, él no está aquí-

El rostro del líder se puso serio, "imposible" pensó, "si estaba aquí hace menos de una hora".

-Mientes- le dijo -¡Dile que salga ahora!, ¡Vamos, no seas cobarde! ¡¿Acaso no eras un héroe?!- grito desesperado, no podía haber perdido esta oportunidad.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, él no está aquí- dijo Impa desafiante, se mostraba fuerte y segura pero en su interior estaba temblando, ellos eran demasiados y Link andaba con Zelda y Apaya muy cerca de la aldea, solos, definitivamente no podrían contra aquel batallón.

-Entren y encuéntrenlo- grito el líder a una parte de su séquito -Y ustedes, registren la aldea- les ordeno a otros.

-No te dejare hacer eso, ¿Qué te crees, traidor?- le dijo Dorio impidiendo el paso a los yigas, para su desgracia ellos era más y lo empujaron sin dificultad entrando a la casa de Impa mientras esta última observaba la escena desde la escalera sin moverse.

-Déjalos, Dorio- dijo Impa -no encontraran lo que buscan-

Miro desafiante al líder, este le contesto el desafío con furia, su mirada era aterradora pero Impa no dejo que eso la intimidara, protegería a Link, Zelda y Apaya a como dé lugar.

...

-¡Miren!- llamo Zelda mientras observaba la curiosa entrada al templo -es el símbolo sheikah, estamos en el lugar correcto-

-Es verdad…- Apaya miro emocionada su símbolo en aquella puerta.

La estancia en la que estaban era enorme y oscura, había un montón de antorchas apagadas alrededor de una elevación de tierra y justo al fondo de esta una puerta gris con el característico símbolo sheikah les impedía el paso.

-Qué bueno que la parte de abajo está destruida y podemos pasar, si no, no tendríamos forma de entrar- dijo Link -los sheikah no se caracterizan por hacer las cosas muy fáciles-

Dicho esto se agacho para pasar por el hueco que tenía la puerta seguido de Zelda y Apaya, adentro se encontraron con un largo y oscuro pasillo, a cada paso que daban sentían cada vez más frio, doblaron en una esquina y llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser el fondo de este.

-Pero esto no tiene salida- dijo Zelda desconcertada mirando a su alrededor.

-Debe haber alguna entrada oculta por ahí- Link comenzó a buscar por algún lado seguido muy de cerca por Zelda.

Apaya se quedó hipnotizada observando la pared que les cortaba el paso, no parecía normal como las otras, era de un color más purpura y al centro estaba adornada con una especie de rostro, dos ojos grandes y negros y una sonrisa igual de negra, casi irónica, acerco su mano lentamente para tocarla pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando esta paso de largo, la quito inmediatamente con miedo y quedó paralizada, después de superar un poco su miedo, volvió a acercarla para pasar esta vez hasta la mitad de su brazo.

-¡Chicos!- los llamo -creo que encontré la entrada secreta-

Link y Zelda se acercaron y quedaron igual de sorprendidos cuando vieron a Apaya con la mitad de su brazo metida literalmente dentro de la pared.

-Guau, no me esperaba eso- dijo Link.

-Es una pared de mentira… sorprendente… - dijo Zelda anonadada, se acercó y se posiciono junto a Apaya metiendo su brazo igualmente, al ver que también pasaba como si nada miro a Apaya y juntas cruzaron la pared.


	24. Capitulo XXIII

Capítulo XXIII

Definitivamente no esperaban encontrar al otro lado lo que encontraron. Una enorme sala los recibió, al centro de esta había una aterradora estatua que parecía ser una especie de pájaro la cual estaba rodeada de estacas que terminaban en calaveras, al fondo una especie de monstruo con la boca abierta parecía darles la bienvenida hacia una vieja puerta de madera.

-Que aterradora sala…- dijo Zelda sintiendo escalofríos -creo que escucho voces- comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados cada vez más asustada.

-Creo que yo también- dijo Apaya.

-Espero que sea la voz de la sabia…- dijo Link, aunque nunca se los admitiría a ellas sentía los mismos escalofríos y un poco de miedo, este lugar no le daba buena espina.

-Yo también…- dijo Apaya no muy convencida.

-Bueno, encontremos rápido lo que vinimos a buscar y vámonos, no quiero estar aquí mucho tiempo- dijo Zelda.

-Sí, te apoyo, veamos que hay por aquí- Link comenzó a moverse, rodeo la estatua central buscando algo que pudiera ayudarles a encontrar un camino hacia algún lado, Zelda lo siguió muy de cerca sin despegarse de él.

-Miren, aquí hay otra pared falsa-

Apaya estaba en frente de una pared ubicada en una esquina la cual era exactamente igual a la puerta fantasma anterior, volteo la mirada hacia sus amigos para asegurarse que la habían escuchado y en seguida cruzó la puerta, frente a ella otro pasillo la recibía, al ser mucho más corto, camino rápido por el hasta llegar a una curiosa estancia, se detuvo y esperó a que llegaran Link y Zelda.

-Uf, aquí sí que siento mucho más frío, ¿no les pasa?- dijo Zelda cuando llegó junto a Apaya.

-Sí, pero debe ser porque estamos bajo tierra- dijo Link tratando de evitar cualquier pensamiento asociado a fantasmas, prefería combatir con los vivos que con los muertos.

-Bueno, entremos…-

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente, el piso de esta estancia era diferente al de la sala anterior, era terroso y las paredes no distaban de ser normales, eran de una especie de piedra gris y todas estaban adornadas con un motivante dibujo de una calavera. Caminaron despacio y muy juntos cuando de pronto los tres se detuvieron de golpe, una voz tenebrosa sonó en toda la estancia con un lúgubre mensaje.

-"Aquí se escribe la sangrienta historia de Hyrule"-

Quedaron en silencio impactados por esas palabras hasta que Link se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Que alentador mensaje…-

-Apaya, ¿estas segura que es por aquí?- Zelda quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

-La verdad es que no lo creo, siento que nos estamos alejando-

-¿Segura?, ¿quieres que nos devolvamos?- pregunto Link.

-Si mejor, volvamos a la sala anterior-

Dieron media vuelta dispuestos a irse, comenzaron a caminar rápido para salir pero a cada paso que daban sentían que no estaban llegando por donde entraron.

-Nos estamos demorando mucho, no caminamos tanto cuando entramos- dijo Zelda perdida y asustada.

-Ay no…- Apaya comenzó a aterrarse.

-Todas las paredes son iguales, esto parece un laberinto- dijo Link.

-Creo que vi esta mancha en el suelo, parece que es por aquí- dijo Zelda avanzando.

Siguieron a Zelda de cerca cuando de pronto un extraño monstruo salió del suelo y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, en realidad a arrastrarse hacia ellos, era blanco con claras manchas rojizas repartidas por todo su cuerpo, sus brazos eran largos y delgados al igual que su cuello el cual terminaba en un rostro temible, con ojos negros y una enorme boca con enormes dientes, apenas lo vieron Zelda y Apaya gritaron aterradas escapando de él mientras Link en un rápido impulso sacó su espada y comenzó a atacar pero para su sorpresa el monstruo se alejaba y esquivaba sus ataques, parecía que nada le hacía daño, dio media vuelta comprobando que las chicas estuvieran lejos y justo cuando iba a huir tras ellas, varias manos comenzaron a salir del suelo rodeándolo, a pesar de eso y sin pensarlo corrió entremedio de unas de las manos que habían salido, pero no esperaba que una de ellas lograra agarrarle una pierna provocando que fuera directo al suelo, rápidamente se recompuso y enseguida comenzó a golpear la mano prisionera con su espada para que esta lo soltara sin tener éxito, aterrado vio como el monstruo se acercaba hacia él.

Zelda volteo la cabeza mientras corría ya que no sentía a Link detrás de ellas, cuando noto que él no estaba se detuvo y le aviso a Apaya que se devolvería a buscarlo, Apaya aterrada decidió seguir a Zelda, no quería quedarse sola por ningún motivo. Cuando llegaron vieron al pobre chico atrapado en una de esas manos mientras el monstruo se acercaba amenazante a él, Zelda desesperada tomo una de sus flechas y se la lanzó al monstruo sin provocarle el menor daño, de pronto el monstruo ya muy cerca de Link agacho su cabeza y mostrando sus largos y blancos dientes le mordió la pierna que estaba atrapada, justo en ese momento la mano soltó a Link y Zelda volvió a lanzar una flecha que esta vez logró hacerle daño, Link sin importarle su pierna herida lo atacó con la espada dándole una estocada fatal provocando que por fin el monstruo cayera para luego disolverse en el aire cual fantasma. Zelda se acercó rápido y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Link, por la diosa, ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, tranquila, no fue una herida tan grande-

-¿Estás seguro?, ¿quieres que nos devolvamos?-

-No, claro que no, puedo seguir, en serio-

-Te está sangrando, tenemos que taparlo de alguna forma- dijo Zelda mientras buscaba algo con que cubrir la herida.

-Esto servirá- Apaya se quitó un cinturón de tela que llevaba en la cintura y se lo pasó a Zelda.

Zelda recibió el cinturón y lo amarró alrededor de la herida de Link para que dejara de sangrar.

-Espero que eso sirva- dijo mirando insegura el improvisado vendaje.

-Está bien, mejor sigamos-

Zelda asintió no muy convencida, pero no siguió insistiendo, dieron media vuelta y continuaron caminando despacio hacia la salida, Link al principio cojeaba un poco, pero a medida que avanzaba el dolor iba desapareciendo, a pesar de lo feo que había sido todo el monstruo al parecer no le había hecho mucho daño, afortunadamente sus dientes no eran puntiagudos. Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que, sin saber cómo lograron divisar a lo lejos la pared falsa, comenzaron a caminar más rápido para llegar a ella cuando una segunda voz tenebrosa les dio un otro mensaje.

-"A quien entre en este templo solo le espera la desgracia"-

-Vámonos ya- dijo Link mientras agarraba a las paralizadas chicas y las obligaba a avanzar hacia la salida.

Ya en la sala principal, Zelda pareció despertar del shock y comenzó a respirar cada vez más rápido.

-Este lugar es horrible, quiero irme ya- se estaba desesperando, no le había gustado para nada este segundo mensaje.

-Zelda, tranquila, no pasara nada, te lo prometo- dijo Link acercándose a ella.

-No puedo… tengo mucho miedo…-

-Yo estoy aquí para ti, no dejare que nada te pase- la abrazo muy fuerte para contenerla.

-Gracias Link- le correspondió el abrazo, se sentía mucho mejor en sus brazos pero el ambiente no era para nada romántico.

Apaya miro triste la escena, como le gustaría ser ella la que estuviera en sus brazos, pero lamentablemente no era así y al parecer nunca lo sería. Se alejó un poco de ellos, no quería torturarse más así que camino hasta la curiosa estatua de pájaro, se detuvo y miró la boca abierta del monstruo y la puerta de madera, de pronto sintió una voz, la estaba llamando, era ella y detrás de esa puerta estaba lo que habían venido a buscar.

-Eh… chicos…- dijo Apaya apenada por interrumpir aquel momento.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Zelda disolviendo el abrazo.

-Creo que es por ahí- apunto hacia la puerta -estoy segura de que la escuche…-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Zelda aliviada.

-Si… eso creo-

Link y Zelda se miraron esperanzados y caminaron hacia Apaya.

-Y bueno, ¿cómo vamos a cruzar?- dijo Apaya mirando al frente, al parecer antes era un abismo incruzable pero ahora un montón de piedras cubría parte de aquel espacio.

-Supongo que tendremos que cruzar por las piedras… con mucho cuidado- dijo Link mirando desconfiado el supuesto camino.

-¿Qué?, imposible, nos vamos a caer- dijo Zelda incrédula.

-No tenemos otra alternativa-

Los tres se miraron, esperando que ocurriera un milagro y de la nada se formara un puente para que cruzaran, pero eso no pasó, y estaban allí, frente a un montón de piedras que los llevarían a despertar a la nueva sabia, Link suspiro dándose ánimos y comenzó a cruzar piedra por piedra rogando a la diosa que no se resbalara y cayera.

...

-Señor, no hay nadie dentro de la casa- dijo uno de los yigas saliendo de la casa de Impa.

-¿Qué?, imposible, estaban aquí hace poco- dijo furioso.

-¿Cómo sabes que estaban aquí?- pregunto Dorio sorprendido ante el extraño conocimiento del yiga.

-Que te importa- le contesto bruscamente -dime donde están- se dirigió a Impa, se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-Te he dicho que aquí no están, se fueron y muy lejos, no sé a dónde-

-No pueden haber ido tan lejos, no te atrevas a mentirme- se acercó amenazante a ella.

-No te atrevas…- dijo Dorio interponiéndose entre el líder e Impa, impidiendo que este último se le acercara demasiado a su señora.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, Dorio estaba intrigado con aquel supuesto líder yiga, al mirarlo a los ojos sintió que lo conocía, estaba a punto de encararlo cuando un agitado yiga llamó a su líder.

-¡Señor!, un viajero dice que los vio pasar por el puente Kakariko-

-¿Qué?- el aludido dio media vuelta para mirar al recién llegado.

-Sí señor, dice que pasaron mucho rato dando vueltas por el alrededor del rancho de los picos gemelos y después al parecer se fueron para Hatelia-

Impa abrió sus ojos asustada, los yigas se estaban acercando a ellos y ella temía lo peor, el líder volvió a mirar a Dorio e Impa y sonrió triunfante.

-Bien, entonces he terminado aquí, gracias por su cooperación- dijo sarcásticamente para luego dar media vuelta y gritarle a sus súbditos que era hora de irse, subió a su caballo y cabalgó rápidamente hacia la salida seguido de su séquito.

Cuando salió el ultimo yiga de la aldea, Impa se derrumbó en la escalera, Dorio se acercó preocupado.

-Señora Impa, ¿está bien?, ¿quiere que los siga?-

-No, Dorio, no quiero que te expongas… no podemos hacer nada, solo rezar a la diosa para que estén bien…-

Dorio asintió angustiado, sabía que algo estaba pasando pero no exactamente que, Impa no le había contado nada pero si los yigas estaban buscando tan desesperadamente a Link debía ser por algo grande.

...

Tras haber cruzado con mucho cuidado el abismo, los tres se dieron un tiempo para recuperarse y en seguida cruzaron la antigua puerta de madera. Al otro lado una sala redonda y vacía los recibió, para su sorpresa solo una de las puertas estaba abierta.

-Apaya, dime que es por allí- dijo Zelda agotada.

-Sí, siento el llamado por ahí-

-Algo bueno, vamos- Zelda fue la primera en avanzar, entendió que mientras más rápido caminaba y combatía el miedo, más rápido saldrían.

Un pasillo muy largo los esperaba, comenzaron a cruzarlo cuando de repente una enorme araña que cayó del techo les impidió el paso, gritaron completamente asustados y Link desenvaino la espada rápidamente y de un solo golpe la elimino.

-¡Qué asco, era enorme!- dijo Zelda agitada.

-Mierda, salió de la nada- dijo Link, la desgraciada lo había tomado de improviso

-Avancemos rápido mejor- dijo Zelda.

Asintieron y continuaron por el pasillo, lo que no sabían era que muchas más aterradoras sorpresas les esperaban.

...

Los yigas llegaron rápidamente hacia el rancho, el líder envió a varios por los alrededores a preguntar si habían encontrado algo, iba camino a la muralla de Hatelia cuando un viajero se le acercó.

-Señor, lo estaba esperando, he visto a Link pasar por aquí-

-¿A dónde se fue?- pregunto impaciente.

-Cruzaron la muralla y se fueron derecho por el camino, más allá hay otro de mis compañeros de seguro el también los vio-

-Bien hecho- le dijo -vamos, apúrense- se dirigió hacia sus guardias y siguió el camino rápidamente.

Tal y como había dicho el yiga disfrazado de viajero, otro de ellos los estaba esperando.

-¿A dónde se fueron?- preguntó el líder sin rodeos.

-Doblaron en esa esquina señor, de ahí no han salido estoy vigilando-

-Perfecto, sigue aquí-

-Si señor-

-Ustedes diez vengan conmigo, el resto quiero que se escondan en los alrededores por cualquier cosa-

-¡Sí señor!- contestaron al unísono.

El líder bajó de su caballo seguido de sus hombres y entró al lugar lleno de estatuas, con un ademán les indico a sus hombres que registraran el lugar, pasado unos minutos, uno de ellos lo llamó, había encontrado una pequeña abertura tras el santuario, el líder sonrió triunfante, seguramente habían entrado por aquí.

...

No podían creer lo que tenían frente a sus ojos, si los monstruos habían sido horribles esto ya era indescriptible, interrumpiendo el paso por el pasillo unas enormes guillotinas amenazaba con partir a la mitad a quien se atreviera a pasar sin cuidado por ahí.

-¿Qué le pasa a este lugar?, es horrible- Zelda ya no podía creer lo que tenía enfrente, era insólito.

-Bueno, al menos ya nos habían advertido, aquí se escribe la sangrienta historia- dijo Link con la mirada fija en las guillotinas.

-Apaya, ¿estas segura que es por aquí?-

-Sí, Zelda, deja de preguntarme eso…-

-¿Cómo vamos a pasar por aquí?-

-Justo en el momento indicado- dijo Link.

-¿Estás loco?- le rebatió Zelda.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?-

Zelda suspiro resignada, Link trago saliva y se acercó a la guillotina, apenas ésta estuvo en su punto más alto cruzó rápidamente, justo después la cuchilla cayó detrás suyo, Zelda y Apaya pegaron un grito cuando Link cruzo, pero al ver que había pasado sano y salvo soltaron todo el aire que habían aguantado, se miraron asustadas pero decididas, no les quedaba otra. Cuando lograron cruzar con mucho esfuerzo todas las guillotinas llegaron a una habitación enorme, casi vacía, adornada sólo con plataformas volátiles y, si, más guillotinas.

-Bien, y ¿ahora?- le pregunto Link a Apaya desconcertado ante la extraña habitación.

-¿Más guillotinas?, que horror- a Zelda ya le estaba por dar algo.

-Es por allá, a la izquierda-

Apaya apuntó hacia una puerta a lo lejos en una plataforma lejana, para su suerte habían varias plataformas más grandes entremedio, por lo que lograron saltar por ellas y luego hacia donde apuntaba Apaya, caminaron y cruzaron la puerta, al otro lado, una sala vacía los recibía, solo una puerta al fondo adornaba la estancia, estaba sobre un pequeño muro pero este al no ser tan alto no fue impedimento para que pudieran escalarlo y subirlo tal como ya lo habían hecho. Llegaron a otro pasillo, pero este tenía una peculiaridad, al fondo había una clase de estatua pegada en la pared, tenía rostro y su boca parecía ser un ventilador, pero para su suerte este no funcionaba, continuaron caminando y al doblar pudieron encontrar otra estatua ventilador y en la siguiente doblada, otra más, finalmente llegaron a una curiosa estancia, a los lados habían varias estatuas ventiladores pero lo extraño era que el camino central estaba alejado de las paredes y de las estatuas por un espacio vacío, afortunadamente la puerta se encontraba al fondo de la estancia y solo bastaba con caminar para llegar a ella.

-Que extrañas son estas estructuras, ¿para que servirán?- pregunto Zelda obsesionada con las estatuas.

-Parecen ventiladores…- dijo Link tratando de contestar la pregunta de Zelda.

-Sí, lo sé, pero ¿para que querrían ventilación aquí?, no tiene sentido, y son varias.

-Francamente después de todo lo que tiene este templo, estas estatuas son lo que menos me preocupa…-

-Mejor sigamos, chicos, debemos apurarnos- dijo Apaya tímidamente.

-Vamos- apoyo Link a Apaya.

Zelda asintió y a su pesar dejo de analizar las estatuas ventiladores, los tres se acercaron a la única puerta que había en la estancia, Link tomo la perilla y la abrió, cruzaron la puerta y quedaron impactados, definitivamente no era lo que esperaban.


	25. Capitulo XXIV

Capítulo XXIV

Una pequeña sala, sin nada dentro de ella, solo una extraña pintura al fondo de esta, no había más puertas ni más caminos, la sala no tenía salida alguna.

-Pero… ¿qué es esto?, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?- Zelda estaba desconcertada.

-Claramente el camino no es por aquí- dijo Link tratando de no causar el pánico.

-Cómo no va a ser por aquí si el camino ha sido recto siempre, desde que entramos al pasillo…- respondió Zelda colapsando.

-Quizás si nos devolvemos…- dijo Apaya mientras miraba a su alrededor, sus ojos se fijaron en la pintura del fondo, tenía la misma figura que las paredes falsas pero esta estaba elevada y se notaba que era un cuadro, se acercó despacio a el cuando de repente escucho una voz provenir desde este mismo.

-Chicos… la pintura… dijo algo…-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Link confundido.

-Me dijo algo extraño, que la clave está en la habitación anterior, y que hay que usar el lente de la verdad o algo así…-

-¿El qué?- ahora era Zelda quien no entendía nada.

-Bueno, volvamos entonces, claramente aquí no hay nada que hacer- dijo Link dando la vuelta y volviendo a la habitación anterior.

-Si necesitamos ese "lente de la verdad" como dice Apaya no podremos seguir, no lo tenemos- dijo Zelda ofuscada.

-No… no es necesario…- dijo Apaya cerrando sus ojos -tratare de conectarme con el medallón, el me indicara el camino…-

Link y Zelda cruzaron sus miradas y guardaron silencio mientras Apaya se concentraba, pasaron varios segundos hasta que esta última abrió los ojos lentamente, Link y Zelda la miraron espectantes, esperando respuesta.

-Creo que sé por dónde es-

-Genial, ¿por dónde?- pregunto Link animado.

-Es por ahí- dijo indicando a la derecha, literalmente a la pared.

-¿Es broma?- pregunto Zelda.

-No, ahora entendí a lo que se refería, allí en la pared hay una abertura, una pared falsa como las que vimos solo que esta vez no está marcada con una dibujo-

-¿Estas segura, Apaya?- pregunto Link confundido.

-Sí, el lente de la verdad era un artefacto que usaban para ver cosas ocultas como esta-

-Bueno, sheikahs tenían que ser…- dijo Link suspirando rendido.

-¿Y tú la ves?- pregunto Zelda incrédula.

-No, pero puedo sentirla, confíen en mí, yo iré primero-

Dicho esto se puso en frente de la pared, tomo aire y salto hacia esta, Link y Zelda la miraron impactados, parecía que iba a estamparse en la pared, pero de pronto despareció dentro de esta, Zelda quedo boquiabierta, no paraba de sorprenderse con los secretos de este templo.

-¡Por la diosa, si cruzo la pared!- dijo mirando a Link completamente sorprendida.

-¡Vengan, aquí hay una puerta, es por aquí!- grito Apaya muy emocionada desde adentro de la pared -¡Estoy aquí!- dijo sacando su brazo para que pudieran guiarse y saltar.

-Bueno, ¿vamos?- pregunto Link a Zelda.

-Si no queda otra…- lo miro completamente resignada.

En seguida se tomaron de la mano y para mayor seguridad saltaron juntos, gracias a la diosa llegaron al otro lado sanos y salvos y pudieron continuar hacia la puerta que los estaba esperando.

...

El lider y sus yigas entraron despacio y miraron desconcertados aquel extraño lugar, un montón de lapidas roñosas daba cuenta de un antiguo cementerio, sin tomarle mucha importancia, el líder ordeno que buscaran rápidamente alguna entrada a algún lugar, no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de la oscura entrada ubicada al fondo de este, con agilidad y rapidez subieron hasta ella y la cruzaron, el líder caminaba con total seguridad hasta que llegaron a la sala principal con la estatua de pájaro.

-Qué lugar más extraño…- dijo el líder sintiendo un poco de escalofríos, había pasado por muchos lugares tenebrosos en su vida pero nada como esto.

-Deben haber fantasmas por aquí…- dijo uno de los yigas temblando.

-Qué miedo…- contesto otro.

-Avancen ya, manga de cobardes- dijo el líder avanzando hacia el monstruo -deben haber cruzado por esa puerta, entremos-

Los yigas se miraron entre todos asustado y siguieron al líder sin muchas ganas.

...

Al cruzar la puerta llegaron a una estancia enorme, apenas podían vislumbrar el techo a lo lejos, pero lo extraño era que la plataforma sobre la que estaban era muy pequeña y lo que más llamaba la atención era el enorme y escalofriante barco que se erguía frente a ellos y lo peor era que parecía flotar en la nada. Los tres chicos después de pasar el impacto que les causo el extraño barco, cruzaron miradas y comenzaron a observar detenidamente la estancia buscando un camino a seguir.

-Bueno, en esa pared hay una escalera, al parecer es el único camino- dijo Link caminando hacia la pared ubicada a su derecha.

-Si, al parecer si- dijo Zelda mientras levantaba la mirada y observaba el término de la escalera sobre un muro muy alto.

-Pero está muy alta… yo al menos no la alcanzo- dijo Apaya con timidez y sintiéndose torpe.

-Tranquila, Apaya, busquemos algo con lo que podamos alcanzarla- dijo Link sonriéndole tan amablemente como siempre.

Apaya lo vio mientras le sonreía y enrojeció un poco, luego asintió y dio media vuelta haciendo como si buscaba algo, cuando en verdad lo hacía para que ninguno de los dos notara que poco a poco enrojecía más. Rápidamente encontraron un bloque al otro extremo de la sala el cual lograron empujar y posicionarlo justo frente a la escalera, para su sorpresa el bloque encajo perfecto, como si hubiera sido hecho para ese fin. Subieron la escalera hasta llegar al piso de arriba, de inmediato notaron que tampoco tenía salida, al parecer solo era un acceso para subir al escalofriante barco.

-Supongo que tenemos que subir- dijo Link mirando a Apaya buscando alguna respuesta en ella.

-Eso creo, siento que nos acercamos al medallón…- afirmo Apaya.

-Pero está flotando en la nada… aquí no hay agua- dijo Zelda mirando el "rio" por el que iría el barco-

-Aquí está el símbolo de la familia real…- dijo Link mientras se agachaba enfrente del dibujo del triángulo sagrado para verlo mejor.

-Qué extraño…- dijo Zelda mientras se arrodillaba a su lado -¿Porque estará aquí?- de inmediato acerco su mano lentamente para tocarlo y apenas lo hizo las campanas del barco comenzaron a sonar y este avanzo lentamente.

-Zelda, ¿cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto Apaya sorprendida.

-No se… yo no hice nada…-

Zelda miro a Link asustada, este la abrazo y juntos miraron el "paisaje" a su alrededor. El barco avanzaba despacio y meciéndose muy suave, casi relajante, muy irónico para aquel lugar tan escalofriante y poco amable con los visitantes. No paso mucho tiempo cuando llegaron a otra enorme estancia, estaban tan absortos observando curiosos esta nueva habitación que no se dieron cuenta que al fondo una pared enorme indicaba que el crucero llegaba hasta allí, de pronto el barco se detuvo y poco a poco comenzó a hundirse en la neblina.

-Mierda… se está cayendo- dijo Link alerta poniéndose de pie.

-¡No!, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- dijo Apaya tiritando de miedo, sentía que no tenían salida.

Link desesperado busco con la mirada algún lugar para saltar, gracias a la diosa el barco se había detenido al lado de una enorme plataforma.

-¡Rápido, tenemos que saltar!-

Rápidamente tomo a las chicas de la mano y las hizo saltar junto a él justo antes de que el barco desapareciera por completo. Cayeron algo brusco sobre el duro suelo, pero lo importante era que estaban vivos.

-Por la diosa…- dijo Zelda jadeando.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Link mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad, la caída le había provocado un poco de dolor en la herida que tenía en la pierna.

-Si…- respondió Apaya mientras se levantaba del suelo, de pronto comenzó a mirar a su alrededor -Es por aquí cerca…- continuo, apenas cayó al suelo comenzó a sentir fuertemente la energía del medallón.

-Por fin…- Zelda se puso de pie -¿Por dónde?-

Apaya sin dirigirles la mirada levanto la mano y apunto hacia el otro extremo, a una puerta lejana.

...

Los yigas cruzaron rápidamente por el templo, su líder estaba muy apurado por encontrar el fondo de este para por fin encontrar a Link, ni siquiera las guillotinas habían provocado que se detuviera y quisiera retroceder. Llegaron a la habitación donde el enorme barco fantasma los esperaba en menos de lo que canta un cuco, subieron a el y esperaron, como este no comenzó a andar, el líder ordeno que buscaran algún mecanismo que lo hiciera avanzar, algo le decía que estaba muy cerca. Sin tener resultado alguno el líder maldijo por lo bajo y se retiró a un lugar algo alejado de sus soldado, desde allí comenzó a llamar a las hermanas Twinrova tal como ellas le habían enseñado por si en algún momento necesitaba de su ayuda.

-¿Qué quieres?, estábamos ocupadas…- contesto Koume.

-Estoy atascado aquí y muy cerca de encontrarlo-

-No me digas, ¿en serio?- pregunto algo emocionada.

-Sí, ya dime que hacer, yo también estoy ocupado-

-¿Ves el símbolo triangular en el suelo?-

El líder dio media vuelta para comprobar y asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes que tocar esta canción sobre el-

Koume comenzó a tararear una canción que el jamás había escuchado en su vida y sin interesarle la procedencia de esta corto la comunicación con ella y se dirigió al símbolo, tarareo la canción y mágicamente las campanitas del barco comenzaron a sonar.

...

Link, Zelda y Apaya cruzaban el extraño puente que unía ambas plataformas de la estancia cuando un extraño sonido se escuchó a sus espaldas, los tres dieron media vuelta asustados de lo que pudiera ser, cuando de pronto el barco hizo su aparición.

-¿Que rayos…?- murmuro Link confundido.

-Como… es posible…- continuo Zelda, ninguno podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

De pronto el barco se detuvo y comenzó a hundirse tal y como había pasado con ellos, mas no fue eso lo que aterro a nuestros protagonistas, si no que fue ver, uno por uno saltar del barco a los temidos yigas.

-Ay, no…- Zelda comenzó a sentir mucho miedo.

-¡Rápido, sigamos!- de inmediato Link dio la vuelta y continuo cruzando por el puente mucho más deprisa seguido de cerca de las chicas.

A lo lejos el líder observo a su presa cruzando por el improvisado puente, sonrió triunfante y comenzó a correr hacia ellos seguido de cerca de sus soldados, podía sentir la victoria.

Cruzaron el puente y se detuvieron frente a la puerta que Apaya había indicado.

-¡Esta con candado, no podemos entrar- grito Zelda desesperada mientras volteaba a ver lo cerca de ellos que estaban los yigas.

-¡Por aquí!- dijo Link mientras corría hacia una puerta ubicada a la derecha.

Al entrar de inmediato se dieron cuenta que era un laberinto, comenzaron a correr tratando de alejarse lo más que pudieron de la entrada, se ocultaron en una esquina, guardaron silencio y escucharon. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta por la que habían entrado comenzó a abrirse, con ella venían gritos del líder que daba órdenes a sus yigas, de pronto comenzaron a escuchar pasos por todas partes, los yigas se habían separado para encontrarlos más fácil, ante este nuevo escenario Link tenía que tomar una rápida decisión.

-Entremos por esa puerta- dijo casi susurrando.

Las chicas asintieron y lo siguieron caminando despacio tratando de no hacer el menor ruido, al entrar se encontraron en una sala pequeña sin salida, solo una estructura de madera en forma de X adornaba el lugar.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Zelda acongojada.

-No lo sé…- suspiro, ahora se sentía acorralado como un ratón y con mucho miedo.

-Chicos, miren- susurro Apaya apuntando a una esquina, se acercó despacio y tomo algo que brillaba en el suelo -es una llave, debe ser para abrir el candado de la puerta de afuera-

-Apaya, eres genial- dijo Zelda un poco más contenta -tenemos que ver cómo nos devolvemos ahora-

Link se quedó en silencio y pensativo, si los yigas estaban aquí de seguro buscaban a Apaya o a Zelda, así que decidió que no permitiría por ningún motivo que las encontraran, debía protegerlas.

-Salgan ustedes, yo distraeré a los yigas- dijo decidido.

-¿Qué?, no Link, son muchos- dijo Zelda preocupada.

-No importa, veré como lo hago, pero ustedes tienen que salir y abrir esa puerta-

-Pero Link…- el semblante de Apaya entristeció de inmediato.

-Váyanse ya, no tenemos mucho tiempo-

Zelda se acercó a él y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, en seguida lo miro a los ojos y lo beso, hubiera sido un hermoso momento romántico sino fuera porque había una horda de yigas afuera esperando por ellos.

-Cuídate, por favor…- dijo con una nudo en la garganta, no quería para nada separarse de él y menos dejarlo solo enfrentar a todos esos yigas.

-Tú también…no te detengas por nada del mundo- Link trato de ser fuerte para transmitirle seguridad a ella, pero por dentro estaba temblando, no por él, sino por ella, no estaba seguro de que su plan resultaría.

-Promete que volverás…-

Link miro a Zelda entristecido y asintió levemente, solo para tranquilizarla a ella, si era necesario daría su vida en este templo. Justo en ese momento los pasos de los yigas comenzaron a sonar con más fuerza, al parecer ya se habían dado cuenta que habían entrado por alguna puerta para esconderse y estaban revisándolas una por una, no tardarían en llegar hacia la de ellos. Rápidamente salieron hacia el laberinto y Link ordeno a las chicas que siguieran por el camino a su izquierda, apenas estas estuvieron algo lejos tomo la puerta y la golpeó fuertemente asegurándose que se escuchara, gracias a la diosa su plan funciono y casi de manera instantánea escucho los pasos de los yigas acercarse, de inmediato comenzó a correr por al camino contrario por donde se habían ido las chicas para separarlas cada vez mas de aquellos malditos. Poco a poco se fue encontrando con yigas a medida que avanzaba por el laberinto, como estos se habían separado eran más fáciles de vencer, comenzó a pensar que podría salir vivo de allí.

El líder sintió el tremendo golpe de una puerta, estaba seguro de que era una tetra de Link para confundir a los yigas y salvar a sus amiguitas, siguió el camino hacia el origen del sonido, sinceramente no le interesaban en lo más mínimo esas mujeres, pero Link no sabía eso y justamente eso era lo que le daría la ventaja, ya que para protegerlas Link se expondría tal como si fuera un anzuelo. A medida que avanzaba vio como dos de sus yigas yacían en el suelo completamente vencidos, de inmediato se dio cuenta que su plan de separarse no iba a resultar, siguió su camino y a cada uno que encontraba de los suyos vivo le ordenaba que lo siguiera, poco a poco logro reclutar a seis de los diez yigas que habían entrado con él al templo, "más que suficiente" pensó, y justo en ese momento vio la silueta azul del chico asomarse por la esquina de enfrente.

Link cruzo la esquina y allí los vio, había pasado lo que temía, los yigas que quedaban se habian juntado, sin saber por dónde ir dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, al final llegó a un callejón sin salida en donde solo se encontraba una puerta y rogando que al otro lado hubiera una salida, entro. Para su desgracia la sala no tenía salida, observo a su alrededor y solo vio unas estructuras de madera a ambos lados, desesperado dio media vuelta rogando para que alcanzara a salir y continuar por otro lado del laberinto, lamentablemente no lo logro.

El líder tomo la manilla de la puerta y triunfante la atravesó, tal y como esperaba su presa estaba allí, de pie y atrapado.


End file.
